Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale
by TsukinawaYukino
Summary: Six years ago, I mysteriously disappeared but they found me safe and sound and unconscious on the ground. But when I woke up, I can't remember everything that is related to me and what happened to me. Even the authorities didn't know where I run off to. Doctors can't even help me with my memory problems, which makes me, my family and friends worried. Will my memories return to me?
1. Prologue

"Wah! Where's my deck?!" I panic as I throw my stuff from my bag searching for it. I even shake it upside down but no deck case falling.

"Did you lose your deck again, Akari?" Wanda asked, laughing at my situation.

"You're so forgetful, Akari," Hiroki chuckled.

"This is bad! Jun will kill me for this! I need to retrace my steps!" With that, I ran as I exit the classroom.

But as soon as I went outside the classroom, I bumped into someone which made me fall on my butt, "Ouchies!"

"Tsk, what kind of a buddyfighter who loses their deck?"

I look up to see Aragami-senpai looking annoyed while holding a familiar deck case with his buddy, Armor Knight, Eagle, on his shoulder, "Wah! You have my deck case! Thanks, Aragami-senpai!"

I grab my deck case and kissed it as if I'll never see it again, "Wah! Now the only problem is-"

"Akari!" An angry looking boy with short orange hair and green eyes wearing a white button up shirt, slacks and black shoes came running accompanied by a short girl with long blue hair accompanied by a black ribbon and blue eyes wearing a puffy blue dress, white apron, black and white stripe tights and blue shoes.

"Cut her some slack, Jun," Wandering Alice said, giggling.

"But she has lost her deck way too many times already!" Jun said, "I apologise for my troublesome sister and thank you for finding her deck, Aragami."

"Next time, make sure you put a tracking device on it so she wouldn't lose her deck again," With that, Aragami-senpai left with his buddy.

"Ever since that day, you've kept forgetting simple things like where's your classroom even though you've been going there for a few months," Jun mentioned.

I'm Akari Mamoru. I'm thirteen years old and currently studying at Aibo Academy as a 7th grader. I still don't have a buddy up to this point and I'm hoping to get one and this is my story.

**This is my first buddyfight fanfic nya. I've already published this story in my Wattpad and Quotev accounts nya. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	2. Chapter 1

Jun scolded me non stop while Alice just looks amused, giggling every now and then.

"If you seriously lose your deck one more time, I'll make sure you'll regret it," Jun said while emitting a dark aura.

I gulped in fear knowing that my brother will keep his word. I just nod my head since I am too scared to even talk.

"Hey, Akari! Did you already found your deck?" Wanda run up to me.

"Yupsies! Aragami-senpai miraculously found it and gave it to me when I bumped into him," I answered.

"That's awesome! Come on and let's buddyfight already like we used to!" Haruko then dragged me to the stage in the Castle.

The platforms rose and with that, Wanda and I are facing each other.

"Are you ready to lose again?" Wanda giggled.

"No way I'll lose again today! This is the day that I will beat you!" Akari said with determination.

We placed our decks to the multipurpose core gadget.

"Travelling to a new land in a spinning cyclone! Luminize! Road to Oz!"

"Let's show them some new tricks! Luminize! Spell Casters!"

"Time to raise the flag!" We simultaneously said.

"I fight for Fairy Tale World! My buddy would be Good Witch of the South, Glinda." A beautiful lady with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink puffy dress and a wand at hand appeared.

"And I fight for Magic World! My buddy would be Magician of Glass, Will Glassart."

We played rock-paper-scissors and I lost, meaning Wanda will have to go first.

"Charge and draw. I call Munchkin of Munchkinland to the center (Size 0/3000/2/1000)." A small boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a green suit and brown shoes holding a small wooden sword.

"So cute!" I squealed.

"I know right," Wanda giggled, "Munchkin, attack the fighter."

The boy jumped and slashed me using his wooden sword, "I'm so sorry!" With that, my life points drop to 8.

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
O X O

Akari's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
O O O

"Your Move."

"I draw. I charge and draw. Firstly I call Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to the left (Size 1/4000/1/3000). Then I call Magic Knight of Light, Licht (Size 1/3000/1/4000) to the center. Lastly, I buddy call Magician of Glass, Will Glassart (Size 1/2000/2/1000) to the right." Three monsters appeared.

"Wah! I'm so sorry cute little Munchkin! Dunkelheit, go attack the Munchkin of Munchkinland," I ordered.

The knight nodded and slashed the young boy, destroying him.

"Licht, Will, attack Wanda!"

"Yes, milady." They said.

Wanda defended herself using her hands. Licht slash her while Will fired a shard of glass towards Wanda, making her life points drop down to 7.

"Will's skill. I pay one gauge and draw a card."

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 9  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
X X X

Wanda's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
O O O

"Your Move."

"I draw. I charge and draw. I pay 1 gauge and cast Second Chance to draw two cards. I call another Munchkin of Munchkinland (Size 0/3000/1/1000) to the right, Good Witch of the North, Locasta (Size 1/4000/1/2000) to the left. And I pay 1 gauge and put one card (Wise Witch of the North, Locasta) from my hand to the soul of Good Witch of the South, Glinda (Size 2/5000/2/4000) to buddycall her the center." Her life points became 8 once more.

"Aww man. Not their skills again," I sulked.

"Munchkin, Locasta, link attack the center (7000)!"

Since they have the same amount of defense and power, Licht got destroyed.

"And Munchkin's skill, since there is a Good Witch in the field...,"

"Penetrate!" Munchkin continued Wanda's sentence, slashing me with with his wooden sword and making my life points drop to 7.

"Locasta's Double attack!" A beam of light hit me, making my life points reduce once more to 6.

"Glinda!"

Glinda blasted a beam of light using her wand towards me.

"I cast Solomon's Shield!" A shield appeared in front of me, blocking Glinda's attack.

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
X X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
X O X

"Your Move."

"What are you going to do now, Akari? Glinda has soulguard and 4000 defense," Wanda said.

"Win and break my losing streak of course," I said, "I draw. Charge and draw. I pay 1 gauge and cast Nice One and draw two cards. I call Dragowizard Medium (Size 1/1000/2/3000) to the center! His ability activates. Since there is another Wizard in the field, his power increases by 3000 (4000). I pay 2 gauge and equip Gunrod, Stradivarius (4000/1). I activate its skill."  
I used it and fired it at Wanda, reducing her life to 7, "I give the additional 3000 power to Will (5000)."

"Will attacks Glinda!"

Will fired shards of glass, destroying Glinda.

"I put the card in her soul into the drop zone and she remains in the field."

Glinda appeared once more.

"Dunkelheit, finish Glinda!"

Dunkelheit dodge the beams of light and slashed Glinda, destroying her once and for all.

"Medium, attack the fighter!"

Medium summoned a fireball and threw it at Wanda, hitting her which reduces her life to 5.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 0  
Item: X  
X X X

Wanda's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
X O X

"Your Move."

"I draw. Charge and draw. I call Wicked Witch of the West, Theodora (Size 1/4000/1/2000) to the center and her skill activates. I add one Witch card from the top four cards, add one card, return the rest and shuffle my deck. Munchkin, attack the center!"

The boy run up to the dragon and slashed it with its wooded sword, destroying Medium. Then went up to me and then slashed me, reducing my life by 2 due to penetrate.

"Theodora, the center is clear. Go and attack Akari!"

"Hihihihi!" The green skinned witch rammed me using a broom, reducing my life to 2.

"Locasta!"

Locasta blasted me a beam of light.

"I cast Solomon's Shield!" A shield protected me once more.

"It's my turn-"

Wanda just giggled, "You 've wasted your spell. Munchkin's skill. Since there is a Wicked Witch in the field, he gets double attack."

"I'm so sorry!" The little boy slashed me, turning my life to 0 and my flag destroyed.

"Game Over. Winner, Wanda Yumetochi."

"And that's another win for me!" Wanda pumped her fist into the air.

"And my losing streak is still on," I sulked as we went outside the castle.

"Maybe Magic World isn't for you. Try using another world. I'll build up decks for you."

"Another world, huh?"

I've been using Magic World when I started buddy fighting which was two years ago. But as time passes by, I started to have my losing streaks. I really want the first world to be the world that I was meant to use but I guess it's time to change.

It's time to find the World for me to use in Buddyfight!

**Here is the link for Fairy Tale World nya! wiki/Fairy_Tale_World**

**Also, I would like to disclaim that I don't own the Future Card Buddyfight series and franchise, its plot and its characters nya. It belongs to Bushiroad nya. I also don't own Wanda Yumetochi and some fan cards nya. This belongs to Artzy Sky nya. Some fan cards that will appear in the future chapters belong to jesteban360 nya. The plot of this story and most fan cards belong to me nya.**

**You can check it out if you want nya. I will post their appearances later nya. That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Jeanne D'Arc, finish Akari!" Hiroki ordered.

"Take this!" Jeanne slashed me with her halberd.

"Wah!" The Danger World flag behind me got turn into shards.

"Game Over. Winner, Hiroki Nakamura."

"I never thought you'll be using Danger World, Akari," Hiroki said.

"Well, I'm trying to find a world that suits me. I have already tried Dragon World," I said.

It has been two weeks since I've been finding a suitable world that fits me but so far, I haven't found it yet. Of course, I made sure to at least give it a go for at least a few days.

"You're a joke to Danger World," We look up to see Aragami-senpai with his buddy perched on his shoulder looking grumpy as usual.

"Hey! Akari did her best using Danger World though!" Hiroki retorted.

"Nah, it's fine," I assured Hiroki, "This world isn't for me. But once I have found the perfect world for me, I'm going to fight and defeat you, Aragami-senpai!"

"As if. You're no match for me," With that, Aragami-senpai left.

"What's up with him?" Hiroki wondered.

"I don't know but never mind about him. Let's play again tomorrow."

"Same time, same place," Hiroki said, "And hopefully you don't get lost again on your way here."

* * *

After the fight, Wanda walked me home to make sure I won't get lost again. It's funny though. I usually go home the same place everyday yet I miraculously ended up becoming lost. Thus, I always needed Wanda, Hiroki or Jun to accompany me wherever I go and whenever I leave so it does not happen again.

"Cheer up, Akari!" Wanda patted me on my shoulder.

"I kept losing and losing all over again," I said, still sulking about my losses, "I've tried every world there is or at least every world that I know."

"Not every world. How about using the same world as I do?" Wanda suggested.

"You mean Fairy Tale World?"

"Of course! I'm not using other worlds you know," Wanda giggled, "Plus monsters there are composed of fairy tale characters from the stories you like."

"Ooh! That sounds interesting! I would like to give it a go!" I said with determination.

"That's the spirit, Akari!"

* * *

"Let me guess. You want me to build another deck from another world?"

"Yupsies," I said.

"Alright then. What world would it be this time?"

"Fairy Tale World!" I answered.

"Took you long enough. I already made a deck for you for Fairy Tale World. It's weird that you haven't bug me to make you a deck for this world though. I was certain that it would be your first choice. You love fairy tale stories after all," Jun said as he handed me my newly or rather, my already made deck.

"Now that I think about it, it is weird," I said, agreeing with my big brother but didn't think too much about it.

"Anyways, this deck I've built..."

* * *

Me and my brother fought a few times so I get a feel on how to use my deck.

"See how the two cards collaborate with each other?"

"Yes."

"Take advantage of it and make sure you have at least two of these same attribute cards in the field. that way, you may utilised the princess attributed cards' skills even if one of that monster is gone," Jun explained.

"I see."

At last, he finished explaining on how I can use my deck effectively so I went to my room and write a journal about what happened today. As for the reason why I'm writing a journal is because if I lose my memories again, at least I have something that will at least tell me about who I am.

* * *

The day has finally come. Hopefully, I may be able to finally break my losing streak. I'm so psyche as I checked my things to make sure that I haven't forgotten or lost anything. Sometimes when I get excited, I forget something.

I walk outside the classroom to see Wanda and Hiroki waiting for me.

"Are you ready to increase your losses?" Hiroki asked me to tease me.

I pouted, "No but I hope you are!"

"Did you forget something?" Wanda asked.

"Nope but thanks for asking," I said.

Wanda has been my best friend ever since we were kids according to my family. Ever since I've lost my memories, Wanda has been helping me to try and remember. Unfortunately, I still can't remember anything that happened to me for the six years worth of my memories. I'm so thankful for having a best friend like her. Luckily, we're also classmates in Aibo.

Hiroki is also my classmate and a close friend of mine. He has been helping me with practicing my buddyfight skills ever since I started buddyfighting.

Anyways, the three of us walked together and went to the Castle.

When we arrived, we are in luck. No one is using the fighting stage.

"Hey, Manager. We're going to use the fighting stage," Hiroki said as grabbed me by the wrist.

"Go right ahead, Hiroki," The Castle Store Manager gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll be watching the two of you fight," Wanda said, giving us a thumbs up.

Hiroki guided me first through the entrance of the fighting stage, me being forgetful and all, "I'll go to the other side."

In no time, the platform rose and I was already on the fighting stage. And now, to wait for Hiroki to be on the fighting stage with me.

A few moments later, the platform rose to reveal another buddyfighter, "I could have sworn that there's no one using the stage."

"Sorry, Akari!" I turn to my left to see Hiroki with Wanda, "When I got to the other side, I saw him entering the stage."

"Oi, Hisoka! Don't just enter whenever you want if someone is also using it!" A somewhat familiar voice shouted.

"I wanted to fight random opponents. That is all," The boy with sky blue hair, golden eyes and pale skin wearing a white shirt underneath his navy blue jacket with a hoodie, blue pants and white sneakers, "I guess you're my opponent this time around, Akari."

"Ummm...who are you again?" I asked.

"How can you forget his name, Akari? He's our classmate! That's Hisoka Satou! You even sit next to him!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"We are?" I asked.

"You're intriguing, Akari," Hisoka chuckled, "Your forgetfulness never ceases to amuse me."

"Umm...thanks?" I said, not sure whether to take it as a compliment or an offence.

"Let's get started then, Akari," Hisoka said as he brought out his core deck case.

I just nodded my head and placed my deck on the multipurpose core gadget.

"Samurais can be dragon knights too! Luminize! Samurai Knights!" His core deck case becomes a magnifying glass.

"Princes and Princesses work perfectly together! Luminize! Match Made In Heaven!"

" Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World and my buddy is Dragon Knight, Soushi!" Hisoka said.

"I'm ready to fight!" Soushi exclaimed.

"And I fight for Fairy Tale World! My buddy would be Prince Siegfried of the Lake," I said as a card materializes into a handsome tall young man with long silver white hair, purple eyes and pale skin wearing a black tailcoat with gold tassles on the shoulders, a white dress shirt and blue vest underneath the coat, black pants and shoes. He holds a foil used for fencing for a weapon.

"You can go first," Hisoka offered.

"Okie dokie then! I charge and draw. I call Frog Prince, Heinrich (Size 1/4000/2/2000) to the center."

The card materializes and a handsome young man with brown hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin wearing a golden crown on his head, a green coat and white dress shirt underneath, green slacks and brown loafers appeared, "Thank you for calling me, my princess."

"Heinrich, go attack the fighter!"

Heinrich jump from platform to platform until he reached Hisoka and punched him, "Take this!"

Hisoka's life dropped to 8.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
O X O

Hisoka's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
O O O

"Your Move."

"I draw. I charge and draw. I call Dragon Knight, Saitou (Size 1/5000/2/4000) to the right and I equip Dragonblade, Dragobreach by paying 1 gauge and 1 life."

The two cards materialized. A man wearing a blue and white kimono with long bluish hair tied and blue eyes wielding a katana while riding on a white dragon. A large sword appeared on Hisoka's hands.

"Saitou, please clear up the center," Hisoka ordered.

"Yes, milord," Saitou responded.

The dragon breathe fire. Heinrich dodges it but unfortunately Saitou appeared behind him then slashed him, turning him into shards.

"My turn," Hisoka charged towards me.

I prepared for the incoming attack. Hisoka jumped then slashed me, turning my life to 7.

"End of Move."

Hisoka's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
O O X

Akari's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
O O O

"Your Move."

"I draw. Charge and draw. I call Tower Princess, Rapunzel (Size 2/1000/1/7000) to the right and buddycall Prince Siegfried of the Lake (Size 1/5000/2/4000) to the left by paying 1 gauge."

The two cards materialized. A beautiful maiden with long golden hair, green eyes, and fair skin wearing a long slightly puffy pink dress appeared to the right position and Siegfried appeared to the left position.

"I equip the Royal Sceptre (4000/2)."

A golden rod with a red orb materializes from my hand.

"Since a Prince monster is here, Rapunzel gains an additional 3000 power (4000) and a skill," I said.

"That's interesting. You have Princess monsters as well," Hisoka said.

"I activate Siegfried's skill and pay 1 gauge. Since I am a clearly a female, my item gets a double attack!"

"I wonder how am I getting out this predicament," Hisoka chuckled.

"Rapunzel, attack the fighter!"

Rapunzel used her hair like a whip, hitting Hisoka which made Hisoka's life points reduce to 6.

"I'm next!" I charge, jump and slam the sceptre on his head, reducing his life to 4.

"Siegfried, you're up next!"

Siegfried jump with the foil at hand. His sword would have hit him but...

"I cast Green Dragon Shield and gain 1 life."

A green shield with a face of a dragon appeared.

"My turn again!" I said as I ran up to him and tried to smash him using my sceptre.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield and put the top card of my deck into my gauge."

A blue shield with a face of a dragon prevented me from reducing Hisoka's life.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
X O X

Hisoka's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 3  
Item: X  
O O X

"I draw. Charge and draw. Since I have 5 life, I can cast Dragogenius by paying 2 gauge and draw two cards. Next up, I pay 1 gauge and cast Day of the Dragon! I destroy all of your monsters in the field."

Pillars of fire appeared and destroyed Siegfried and Rapunzel. With that, I can't use my Prince and Princess combo to protect myself.

"Sadly, my monsters cannot attack," Hisoka said which made me cheer, "However..."

Hisoka charged at me and slashed me using Dragobreach, reducing my life to 5, "...I can still attack with a weapon."

"End of Move."

Hisoka's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
O O X

Akari's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
O O O

"Your Move."

"I draw. Charge and draw. I pay 1 gauge and I call Warrior General, Shang (Size 2/6000/2/5000) to the right."

The card materializes in to a young man with a shoulder length her tied into a bun with a red clip, black eyes and tanned skin wearing a black and gray Chinese warrior armor , a tunic underneath, khaki pants, red cape and brown warrior boots. He is wielding a long sword.

"Shang, let's link attack the fighter."

"For our honor!"

With that, Shang and I charge towards Hisoka, "If Shang link attacks with a Princess attribute monster or a female equipping an item, Shang gets an additional critical (3)!"

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield and I gain another card for my gauge."

"Darn it!"

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
O O X

Hisoka's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 3  
Item: X  
O O X

"You are so close yet so far from winning but you are still determined to win even if you have lower chances of doing so," Hisoka said.

"Of course! I want to improve and get stronger. Hopefully, I break my losing streak here," I said with determination.

"I see. Unfortunately for you, I must end this. I draw. Charge and draw. I buddy call Dragon Knight, Soushi (Size 1/3000/1/3000) to the left." With this, he gains 1 life.

"Alright, it's my turn already!" He then went to the left area.

"His skill. Since I have another Shinsengumi in my field, I get to destroy your monster by resting him."

Soushi slashed my monster into bits.

"Wah! My only monster!" I cried.

"And I send my buddy to the drop zone...,"

"Aww man," Soushi appears to be sulking before turning into shards.

"...to call Dragon Knight, Kondou (Size 1/2000/2/1000) by paying 1 gauge."

Another samurai riding a dragon appeared on the left.

"All Shinsengumi attribute cards in my field gains additional critical thanks to Kondou and that includes him too."

"Wah!" I panicked.

"I'll attack first!" Hisoka exclaimed then ran up to me, jumping from platforms to platforms then slashed me, reducing my life to 2.

"Kondou, finish her off!" Hisoka ordered.

"As you wish," The samurai flew using his dragon. he was about to slash me but...

"I pay 1 gauge and cast Fairies' Protection and gain 1 life!" A shield with wings blocked the attack and my life increased to 3, "And since I'm a female, I gain another gauge."

"Saitou, finish Akari once and for all!"

The samurai knight charged at me, riding a dragon.

"I cast Prince Charming's Shield! The damage is reduced by 2!" Though it protected me, my life is reduced to 2.

"End of Move."

Hisoka's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
X O X

Akari's Field  
Life: 2  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
O O O

"Your Move."

"How will you be able to get out of this predicament, Akari?" Hisoka asked.

"Watch me and I'll show you how!" I answered with determination. I draw. Charge and draw. I cast Fairies' Blessings! With this, I can put the top two cards of my deck into the gauge. In addition, I get to draw a card since I'm a female."

I drew a card to see the card I really needed the most. A smile appeared on my face, "I pay 1 gauge and cast Second Chance! I draw two cards. Yes! The perfect pair. I call Jungle Princess, Jane (Size 1/2000/2/1000) to the right and I pay 1 gauge to call Jungle Prince, Tarzan (Size 2/5000/2/3000) to the right!"

The two cards materialized. A beautiful young woman with brown hair tied into a bun, green eyes and fair skin wearing a yellow dress and holding an umbrella appeared to the right. To the left, a muscular man with long brown wavy hair, brown eyes and fair skin who wears only a loin cloth appeared.

"Jane gains additional power and critical (4000/3) and Tarzan also gains additional critical (3) and a skill!"

Hisoka smiled, "Entertain me more, Akari."

"Gladly. I'm up first!" I jumped through platforms to plat forms and used the sceptre to smash Hisoka, reducing his life to 4.

"Jane, you're up. Go and attack Hisoka!"

"Just because I'm a lady, that doesn't mean that I can't fight!" Jane said as she smacks Hisoka using her umbrella, reducing his life to 1.

"Tarzan, finish him off!"

Tarzan charges towards Hisoka and punches him squarely on his face, his life turning 0 destroying the Dragon World flag.

"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru."

"And that's how I break my losing streak," I gave a peace sign.

"That's awesome, Akari!" Hiroki said, clapping his hands.

"I knew that you can win!" Wanda gave me a thumbs up.

"I must say that I'm impressed, Akari," Hisoka said then went to me and offered me a hand shake.

"Thanks," I said, accepting his hand shake.

"Keep up the good work," Hisoka said.

"Enjoy your win while you can," We look up to see Aragami-senpai with his buddy.

"What do you mean by that, Aragami-senpai?" I asked.

"Things will become difficult unless you're dedicated in winning. After all, winning is everything. With your current attitude and skills, you're far from becoming a strong fighter," Aragami-senpai answered.

"Why do you keep insulting her every single time?!" Hiroki asked Aragami-senpai.

I just smiled at Aragami-senpai and said, "Then, I guess I'll have to work even harder than before and prove you wrong, Aragami-senpai!"

"Hmph," With that, Aragami-senpai left.

"Seriously, what's up with him insulting you? It's as if he's been following you in every single match," Hiroki asked, "I'm surprise that you didn't let him get to you."

"Mmhhmm," I smiled at Hiroki.

"Once again, congratulations on your win, Akari. I hope to be able to fight with you more in the future," Hisoka said.

"Same here."

* * *

_"It seems those three have finally used it. It took them long enough," A man said as he watches Akari and two more people who uses the same world as her in Buddyfight, "I guess it's time for the next characters to show up."_

_He continued to watch the three, "I wonder how this story will unfold."_

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Akari: It's time for a Buddyfight Corner! I'm your host, Akari Mamoru along with me is...

Wanda: Wanda Yumetochi at your service *salutes*

Akari: What are we going to talk about for this corner?

Wanda: Your forgetfulness is surprising, Akari! That's why I'm here to help you explain.

Akari: Wah! You're so kind!

Wanda: We're going to talk about Fairy Tale World!

Akari: Oh right! Fairy Tale World is one of the playable worlds in Buddyfight filled with characters from fairy tales.

Wanda: Some if not most cards focuses on having specific cards like with Munchkin of Munchkinland to have their abilities activated.

Akari: Or simply with the user's gender like with Siegfried to activate their awesome abilities! Wah! I wish I was in a fairy tale story.

Wanda: Hahaha XD And that's all we have folks! See you next week!

**Is the story alright so far nya? I hope you enjoyed this chapter nya. I also hope that I didn't made any mistakes with the fight and ability of the cards nya. By the way, the update time for this is every Friday or early nya! Read and vote nya! If you have any questions or you want to say something, just comment nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	4. Chapter 3

A young man was currently resting when he suddenly received a call. He picked it up and answered the phone, "Hello...uhuh...uhuh...I see. I shall do my best." The call ended.

"So it's time huh. I better get going then."

* * *

"Siegfried, finish my opponent!" I ordered.

"Anything for you, my princess!" He thrusted his weapon multiple times, turning my opponent's life to 0. His flag shattered.

"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru."

"What's this? Unlucky Student Akari Mamoru is currently on a roll folks! She's been winning fights here and there!" Paruko commentated.

The reason why I was dubbed as the "Unlucky Student" is because of how I frequently lose in a buddyfight. That and the fact that a lot of unlucky things happen to me like tripping randomly or my card or money or paper with something important written on it will be blown by the wind.

Anyways, I exited the Buddyfight stage at Aibo to be greeted by Wanda and Hiroki.

"Good job, Akari!" Wanda said, giving me a thumbs up.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys!"

"So how do you want to celebrate your victories?" Hiroki asked.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

"Are you ready, Akari?"

"You bet I am, Wanda!"

"You sure are excited," Hiroki sweatdropped.

"We don't have a buddy after all! We want to see if we could get it!" Wanda and I exclaimed. In the end, we celebrated my victories by buying a booster pack to try our luck in getting a buddy rare card.

"I'll start the count down," Hiroki said.

"You do that!" Wanda and I said simultaneously.

"What's up with the two of you being so sync today?" Hiroki asked.

"Just start the count down already!" We both yelled at him.

"Okay! Okay!" Hiroki exclaimed, "On three, you may open your packs simultaneously. One..."

"Wah! This is it!" I giggled.

"...two..."

"Hope we get a buddy rare," Wanda said, anticipating the countdown.

"Thr-"

"That's interesting. What are you guys doing?"

The countdown was interrupted by none other than Hisoka accompanied by his buddy, Dragon Knight, Soushi.

"Yo!" Soushi greeted.

"Why did you interrupt?!" Wanda and I asked Hisoka angrily.

"Scary," Soushi chuckled.

Hisoka simply just smiled at us then answered, "I apologise. Please continue on what you're doing. I'll simply watch."

"One, two, three...go!" Hiroki said quickly. With that, we opened our booster packs. We look through our cards but with no luck. No buddy rare but...

"Wah! I got a double rare item card!" I cheered as I showed the card to my friends.

"Wow! A Prince's Sword, Legacy! That's awesome, Akari!" Wanda gave me a thumbs up.

"That card would give you more damage especially in your deck instead of using Royal Sceptre," Hisoka said.

"Alright then. I'll add this card to my deck!" I exclaimed. I can't wait to show this card to my brother!

* * *

"Nice pull, little sister," Jun praised me, giving me a head pat.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"You guys sure love buddyfighting," My mother said as she gave us a plate of takoyaki to snack on.

"It's the best game ever!" I exclaimed.

My mother chuckled, "Obviously you'll say that. You've been playing Buddyfight since you were 7."

"I was?" I asked.

"Mmhhmm. You were the one who got me into this game," Jun added.

"Huh?" I was confused. I thought I started playing Buddyfight two years ago.

"Oh right. We didn't tell you before but when you were younger, you wouldn't stop bugging us to buy you a deck and booster packs," My mother said, reminiscing a memory.

"Though, why was I bugging you?" I asked my mother.

"You said you wanted to play Buddyfight with your friends at that town back then since they also play as well," My mother answered.

"Which town? Do you know who I played with?" I asked as I wanted at least something that can help me trigger to remember whatever memory or memories that I have from that town.

"Sorry, sweetie. I forgot which town it is nor do I know who you played with.," My mother said, "But all I know is that we visited there to help the town. Your father loves helping after all."

"I see," I sighed. I look at my mother and brother looking so down. I don't want them to worry about me because of my memories nor do I want them to be sad because of me. So I smiled at them, "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll get them back someday!" I reassured them.

"You sure are positive about it, Akari. I would have already given up if I were in your position," My brother jokingly said.

"Wah! You're so admirable, Akari!" Alice said with sparkling eyes.

"Sorry about that, Akari," My mother apologised to me.

"It's fine. I understand," I said, "Anyways, Jun will fix my deck for me. Join us, mom!"

"It would be more fun," Jun added.

"Hmmm...alright then. You guys better teach me how to play Buddyfight as well," My mother laughed.

We spend the evening buddyfighting. It was so much fun! But everything fun will come to an end since it's already late at night. So we went to our respective rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Akari!" Someone is shaking me.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled as I cover myself with my blanket.

"We're late for school!"

When I heard the word late, I jolted up and knocked my brother down. Both of our head hurt due to colliding with each other.

A couple of minutes later, my brother and I already got dressed and went down to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"I'm so sorry for making the two of you stay up all night teaching me how to buddyfight," My mother apologised.

"I guess we can't have too much fun. Am I right?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Oh shoot! We'll be late at this point!" Jun pointed out the clock.

"Oh darn!" I hurriedly drank my milk. As I was about to grab my bag, I trip on my own two feet.

"Come on!" Jun dragged me by my wrist.

We quickly put on our shoes and bid our mother goodbye.

"If we keep running, we might make it in time!" Jun said, looking at his own watch while running. I keep up my pace and kept running until I was a little ahead, "Oi, Akari! You should let me-"

His sentence stopped midway when I collided onto someone. I fell down as a result. Instead of feeling the impact, the person caught my wrist just in time and pulled me towards him which made my head bump onto his chest, "I'm so sorry, miss." The person was wearing a black hoodie, a mask, black pants and black shoes so I can't see any other features except that he has blonde hair and green eyes.

My brother looked furious while I just blushed. After all, the scenario or position we are in can only be found in love stories.

"I-It's fine. I wasn't looking anyways," I responded.

"We need to go now, Akari!" Jun separated me from the mysterious person and dragged me all the way to school.

The person who Akari bumped into just smiled to himself, "Seems like I have found my buddy."

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: Hiya! This is the Buddyfight Corner where we talk about anything really and here is our guest...

Jun: Jun Mamoru. It's nice to meet you everyone.

Wanda: Today, we are going to talk about the Prince and Princess attributes from Fairy Tale World. Jun-senpai if you would.

Jun: Gladly The Prince and Princess attributes specializes in the user's gender or having the attributes themselves in the field. Prince attribute cards focuses on having a Princess monster on the field or the user being a femalr to activate their awesome skills.

Wanda: Princess attribute cards is obviously having a Prince monster in the field or the user is a male. Wah! I wish me and Akari have found our prince charmings!

Jun: *sweatdrops* Sure. Anyways thank you for tuning in. See you next time!

**Okay nya! Chapter 3 is now here nya! Tune in for more nya! Your reads, hearts and comments are much appreciated nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Jun, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it, Akari?"

"I want to..."

* * *

"I requested my brother to not accompany me when going home, isn't that fun?" I happily break the news.

"What?!" Hiroki and Wanda exclaimed while Hisoka just chuckled.

"You will get yourself lost on your way home or any place you've been before as the matter of fact!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Akari?" Wanda asked.

"I can't just be guided all the time," I answered, "I'm thankful for all of you. To lessen your burden, I want to do this. Not only for your sake but mine as well."

After hearing my explanation, Wanda's eyes started to tear up, "Wah! Akari is growing up!"

"You're getting interesting by the minute, Akari," Hisoka coolly said.

"Eheh," I just laughed awkwardly, "So let's go to the Castle already!"

"No buddy rare again?!" Wanda and I sulked while Hisoka and Hiroki comforted us. Going to castle and buying a pack of Buddyfight boosters a day is a tradition for us to see if we're lucky enough to get a buddy rare.

"Is my unlucky trait rubbing on you, Wanda?" I asked.

"Nah, it's not your fault if I'm also unlucky. This is just me being unlucky as well," Wanda said, knowing what I meant.

"Ah I see," I looked at the time to see that it's almost dinner, "I better get going now."

"Please be careful on your way home," Wanda said, concern laced in her tone.

"Just contact us if you need help," Hiroki added.

"Mmhhmm," Was all Hisoka could say.

With that, I went home trying to remember the way there.

The person that Akari bumped onto the other day started to follow her for additional information about her, "She has been trying to try her luck huh? I'll show up when the time is right." He said to himself, "Or..."

* * *

"Turn to the corner right here and here's the house," I have arrived at my home safe and sound, Though it's late, at least I made it here, "Wah! I made it all alone! Yes! An achievement!"

I unlocked the door with the key that I have. I opened the door to see my mother and brother looking worried, "Wah Akari! You arrived safely!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"You guys sure are worry warts," I said, chuckling.

"How can we not after what happened to you six years ago?!" They exclaimed, "You might disappear on us again!"

"Sorry for making you worry," I apologise, "But I promise to be careful if that will make you feel at ease."

"You better," My mother said, "But good job in finding your way home though. I thought for sure you'll get lost on your way."

"Thanks," I smiled at them, "Let's go and eat now. I'm starving!"

* * *

After dinner, I went to my bedroom and take a seat on my chair to write on my journal as usual. As I was writing, I saw a suspicious yet familiar person at the window glancing at my direction every now and then. I shivered and got scared at the thought of someome stalking me to kidnap me. After all, I have already been sort of kidnapped six years ago.

* * *

The next week, I have noticed that the person has been following me wherever I go. Outside the school, the mall, the Castle...everywhere except of course the bathroom. I haven't told anyone yet about this because I don't want my family and friends to worry about me or even a worse case scenario...them panicking. After all, I did mysteriously disappear and then mysteriously reappeared.

"Akari, you seem like you are not yourself. Are you alright?" Wanda asked me, laced with concern in her voice.

"Indeed. You've been acting...strange lately," Hisoka added.

"Is there anything or anyone bothering you?" Hiroki asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me all the time," I said then I flashed them a smile to reassure them. They shrugged it off. It seems like they don't suspect a thing for now.

"Yosh! I got a special rare card!" Wanda exclaimed, raising a card in the air.

We gather around her. She brought her arm down to reveal a card named "Oz, The Great and Terrible".

"That's so cool!" My eyes sparkled in awe.

"Though this isn't a buddy rare, I'll take it," Wanda smiled.

"Ask my brother to update your deck," I suggested.

"That would be awesome!"

"Bye Akari! See you tomorrow!" Wanda bid farewell.

"Bye!" I waved at her, leaving me alone at the Castle.

I'm so nervous but I don't want to bother them either. I have already troubled them after all. I scratch my head out of frustration. Wah! What should I do?!

"You better watch your back."

"Watch your back. Watch your back."

I turn around to see Aragami-senpai and Armorknight Eagle perched on his shoulder as usual. I sighed in relief, "I'm so glad to see you, Aragami-senpai."

On the other hand, what's up with people appearing out of nowhere?!

"Where's your brother? I thought he is always with you," Aragami-senpai asked.

"I requested him to at least let me walk home on my own. I can't let him or anyone guide me forever after all," I answered.

"Unfortunately for you, you're being followed," Aragami-senpai pointed out, "Call your brother."

"But-"

"Don't be stubborn to risk your own safety!" Aragami-senpai said angrily.

"A-Alright," I looked through my bag where I usually kept my phone and unfortunately it's not there. I searched my bag thoroughly as well as search in the pockets of my pants. Then it hit me. I remembered not getting my phone on my table in my room this morning, "Ummm...funny thing...is ummm..."

Aragami-senpai groaned, knowing what I would say and brought out his own phone, "Here. Use mine and contact your brother."

I laughed awkwardly, "Another funny thing...I forgot my brother's number."

Aragami-senpai facepalmed himseld while I continue to laugh awkwardly, "O-On the bright side, that person only followed me. He or she didn't do anything to me so I might be fine."

"Don't tell me-"

"It's fine really. I can go home by myself," I cut him off...safely I hope. In all honesty though, that person seems to just watch me. No more no less then again...I might disappear again from my family and friends due to that person kidnapping me.

"I'll walk you home," Aragami-senpai said which made me shock.

"Eh?" Was all that I could say.

"Are you just gonna stand there looking like an idiot or are you going to lead the way?" Rouga asked, looking annoyed.

"R-Right."

* * *

There is silence between us as we walk together. As much as I want to speak and have a conversation with Aragami-senpai, I can't. Don't get me wrong though. He is a nice guy in a mean way but I don't know much about him nor do I really talk to him. Same with him unless he insults me, which I'm used to anyways. Thus, I don't know what to talk about. That and he can be scary too...sometimes. The things I know about him are his name, him being Jun's classmate and that he's one of the greatest buddyfighter in their class who uses Danger World.

I was in deep thought that I didn't noticed that we have arrived. Thanfully, Aragami-senpai alerted me by tapping my shoulder, "We're here. Go inside your house now."

I bow to him, "Thank you for walking me home, Aragami-senpai."

"Just go in," Aragami-senpai said with an annoyed tone.

I walk up to the door and knocked it to be greeted by my brother, "Welcome home, Akari! It's nice that you're getting used to walking home alone."

"Oh this time I didn't walk alone, I walked with-", I was about to say "Aragami-senpai" but when I turned around he was gone.

"You walked with who now?" My brother asked.

"Ummm...actually, nevermind about that," I said, "So what's for dinner?"

I have already eaten my dinner and currently preparing for bed since I finished writing my journal.

I was about to go to bed when I realized something...

...I haven't opened the buddyfight booster pack I bought earlier.

**Buddyfight Corner**

Wanda: Hello and welcome back to the Buddyfight Corner! Today's guest would be...

Rouga: Why the heck am I here and who are you?!

Wanda: *giggles* I'm Wanda Yumetochi! I'm Akari's best friend in the whole wide world! And you're here to commentate *gives script to Rouga*

Rouga: And why would I do that?

Wanda: Because the Authoress ordered you or else...

Rouga: Fine. I'll only do it just to get out of here *reads the script* So today, we are going to talk about Oz attribute cards. These are cards which specializes in having the Wicked Witches and Good Witches in the field.

Wanda: Basically for Witch combos like with Munchkin of Munchkinland for example.

Rouga: *continues to read the script* The card's effects varies which of the witches are in the field...and will you look at the time, sorry folks but we're going to continue this in another time *rips the script into shreds*

Wanda: Oi! You can't do that!

Rouga: *throws the pieces of paper in the fireplace* Good riddance *walks out*

Wanda: *shock but continues to commentate* Th-That's all for today folks. This is Wanda Yumetochi signing off!

**How do you like the story so far nya? I updated a day early but that's fine nya! Read, heart and comment nya! I hope Rouga isn't OOC nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	6. Chapter 5

"I'm so worried about Akari," I said to Hisoka and Hiroki.

"Same here, Wanda. She's been acting strange for this past week," Hiroki said.

I wish that Akari could tell us what's wrong. We are her friends after all. I hope she tells us more about her problems and not burden herself. Knowing her since I'm her BFF, I know that she doesn't want us to be involved with her problems because she thinks that she is troubling us.

I sigh while worrying about Akari. She should rely on us from time to time. Suddenly, a knock was heard which interrupted my thoughts. I look up to see Rouga Aragami and his buddy.

All of us in the room are silent most likely due to the shock that Rouga Aragami, one of the greatest buddyfighter of Aibo Academy, just entered our classroom. His gaze is directed to us as he started walking towards us.

He comes to a halt in front of us then started to speak, "I'll get to the point. She's being followed by someone."

"By "she" you mean Akari?" I asked.

"Who else am I talking about?" Rouga answered rudely.

"No need to be rude!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Here's the picture," He brought out his phone then showed a picture of a person wearing all black accompanied with a white mask.

"No wonder he looks familiar," Hisoka cuts in, "I have been noticing this fellow for awhile now. I even pass by him. I just thought it's a coincidence. However, I continued to observe him whenever I pass by and that's when I knew that he was following Akari."

"And why didn't you tell us?! And how did you know it's a male?! It could be a girl for all we know," I asked angrily.

"I apologise. I wanted to make sure that I was right and it turns out I am. As for your other question, I saw him go to the boy's toilet one time so I know he's a boy," Hisoka answered.

"Thank you for letting us know, Aragami-senpai," I bowed at him.

"Hmph," Was all his response and with that, Rouga left the classroom.

"Isn't it weird?" Hisoka suddenly said that which made me confuse.

"What's weird?" Hiroki and I asked simultaneously.

Hisoka started laughing, "It's so obvious but I'm going to leave you guys hanging."

"Why bothering to tell us in the first place?!"

"Because why not."

* * *

So we explained what's going on around Akari to Jun-senpai. We also told him that Rouga Aragami told us.

"I see. I wish she would say what's wrong," Jun-senpai sighed.

"I know right!" I agreed with what Jun-senpai said.

"As much as I want to scold her, I won't...yet. So let's devise a plan to capture this person following her for now, scolding later," Jun said.

"I see. And how do we do that?" I asked.

"Let me devise the plan," Hisoka volunteered

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Alice is in position! I borrowed the March Hare's pocket watch," Jun's buddy, Wandering Alice or simply Alice, told us over the phone.

"Nice. Okay, Hisoka. Let the plan commence!" Jun exclaimed.

"You mean my plan commence," Hisoka corrected him.

"Whatever. Let's just get on with it!"

"Let "my" plan commence!"

"Slow down, Wanda! I can walk on my own you know!" Akari said as she tried to free herself from my grasp

"Sorry Akari. I'm so eager to open another Buddyfight pack and get a buddy rare!" I exclaimed, making sure that she isn't suspicious of me.

With that, I started to run dragging Akari with me.

"I can walk you know!" Akari exclaimed.

With that, the first stage of the plan is finally set in motion.

With my buddy skill, thanks to Alice, I can monitor the stalker's actions from the sky. My buddy skill is just a plain white circle which serves as some sort of board. For some reason, it looks like a rabbit hole.

Anyways, that stalker started to run while following my sister. I'm glad that Wanda is a fast runner but he is no slow poke either. Now time for phase 2: Trap the stalker!

I lowered myself and started chasing the stalker by flying using my buddy skill.

* * *

It looks like we are going to play the game of cats and mouse which I am the mouse. It seems...interesting. If they want to play, let's play.

I pick up my pace as I saw the corner of the eye that a young boy on a white circle started to lower down and chase me. I continued to chase my soon to be buddy. The two girls went to a corner so I did so. However...

"Looks like my plan went well," Another young boy was there. Instead of seeing the two girls, I saw another young boy instead.

"Nice plan, Hisoka," I turn around to see the young boy who chased me first. His eyes widened upon seeing me.

Right. We met when I bumped onto her sister. I just chuckled, "It looks like we meet again."

"I knew that you're a perverted stalker the moment I saw you," The familiar looking boy said.

I just laughed at him. If only he knew the reason why I stalked her.

"You're cornered. There is nowhere to run!" He said.

"Nope. I can still escape!" I said as I proved my point by running and then jumping over the familiar looking boy. However, he smirked.

"Now, Alice!"

A bright circle appeared below me. So instead of landing on my two feet on the ground, I fell into some sort of portal. I guess I fell right into their trap.

* * *

"Ummm...how did we get here quickly?" I asked, looking around to see that we are behind the school.

"That would be Alice. She opened a rabbit hole from there to school," Wanda answered.

"I thought we're going to the Castle. Why are we here?" I asked, suspicious about what happened.

"Because there are less people around this time because of club activities according to Hisoka so this is a perfect place to unmask the stalker," Wanda answered.

I am so shock that she knows. How did she know in the first place?

"Aragami-senpai told us. He even had a picture of that person," Wanda said, knowing what I would like to ask, "Also, Jun-senpai knows this too."

That's it. I'm doomed. Big brother will be so angry at me for not telling him my problem.

"Jun-senpai that he won't scold you," Wanda said.

"Are you a mind reader, Wanda?!"

"Nah. I'm your BFF so I know what you're thinking in these situations," Wanda answered, giggling.

A few moments later, a portal appeared. Five people step outside. The other one was tied up.

"Tell us your problems next time so we could help you," My brother said as he pushed the tied up person, making him fall on the ground.

"Alice, Hiroki and I did the tying up," Soushi said.

"Thank you everyone," I bowed at them.

"Now let's see who's the perverted stalker," Jun said as he pulls down the person's hood revealing his messy blonde hair. He pulls down the mask next.

As soon as his face is revealed, the six figures were shock which made me confused. "Who is he?"

"You don't know him?!" They exclaimed.

"No, I don't," I answered.

"Are you really that forgetful, Akari?!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Ummm...this is Takehiko Sasaki. He's a famous idol," Wanda introduced the figure to me.

Takehiko chuckled, "In the flesh."

"But why would you follow my sister, Sasaki-san?" My brother asked.

"It's very intriguing indeed," Hisoka added.

"I apologise but I want extra information about my buddy," He answered.

Every single one of us, except for Hisoka, has a confuse expression painted on our faces.

"Ah, I see. He's like Asmodai," Hisoka said.

"You mean-", My brother was cut off by Takehiko.

"That's right. You see I'm a buddy monster," He said, "And I've been watching you, little princess."

A white light surrounded him accompanied by the wind blowing. A few moments later, his appearance changed. His blonde hair is in a neat hair style and he's dressed up like some kind of royalty.

"Little princess, I'm Prince Charming of Fairy Tale World and I would like you to be my buddy."

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: Hello everyone! Wanda here again and I'm here with Takehiko Sasaki aka Prince Charming from Fairy Tale World!

Takehiko: Hi everyone! It's nice to finally meet you!

Wanda: Let's begin. So what were you doing in the Human world years before you met Akari?

Takehiko: Well, I achieve in becoming an idol to impress someone. That and there's another reason.

Wanda: What's the other one?

Takehiko: *winks* It's a secret.

Wanda: Okay then. What's your ability as a buddy monster?

Takehiko: *chuckled* If you want to know then you better read the next chapter. I will display my skills there.

Wanda: True to that. Let's not spoil the readers. And that's all the time we have folks! This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Takehiko:...and Takehiko Sasaki...

Both: Signing off!

**Finally nya! Prince Charming has entered the fray nya! What would happen the next chapter nya? Read and find out nya! Read, heart and comment nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Wah! You already have a buddy! You didn't even need to open a pack! I'm so jelly!" Wanda exclaimed.

"You should have come out clean instead of stalking you know," My brother said, obviously annoyed.

"It's more fun this way," Prince Charming said.

"You're lucky I haven't reported you to the authorities yet," Jun glared at Prince Charming.

"Come on. It was just a prank," Prince Charming chuckled.

"A prank that might get Akari in danger!" Jun exclaimed.

"Calm down, Jun," I said as I tried to calm my brother down and he did.

"By the way, when you bumped onto Akari, is it on purpose?" Jun asked which made me confuse.

"Huh?"

"That wasn't an purpose. It was pure chance! Hahahaha!" Prince Charming laughed.

I have bumped onto many people in the past before so I don't know which one nor do I remember them.

"I'm one of the recent ones," Prince Charming answered, knowing what I would like to ask him. "The day you two were almost late for school was the day we bumped onto each other."

"Eh?!"

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat. We look up to see a Buddy Police officer floating above us.

He lowered himself down and handed out a pink core deck case to me, "I came here to deliver this core gadget to you, Akari."

I took the deck case right out of his hands, "Thanks."

"Congratulations. You're an official buddyfighter," The Buddy Police officer congratulated me. I just nodded in response and with that, he left us.

"Wah! I'm the only one in our group who has yet to find a buddy," Wanda sulked.

"There, there," Hiroki conforted Wanda by patting her back.

I look at my core gadget with sparkles in my eyes. I can't believe that I'm an official buddyfighter now! I can fight whenever and wherever I want! Goodbye multipurpose core gadget!

"So who's going to be her first opponent in using her core gadget?" Wanda asked.

"It's time, Akari," Jun suddenly said out of the blue.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I challenge you to a buddyfight," Jun said as he raises his core gadget, "Just so you know, I was holding back during our previous matches. I was waiting for you to have a buddy and now, I can fight you with all of my strength."

"Yay!" Alice cheered.

"I accept."

* * *

We are now at the buddyfight stage of the Castle. I started to feel anxious. After all, my brother stated that he hasn't been fighting me with full strength. At the same time, I'm also angry because he's holding back. Is it because I'm really weak for him to not use his full strength?

"I know that look on your face. I also know what you're thinking. You don't need to worry yourself. You're not weak. The only reason that I held back is because I am waiting for you to have a buddy and become an official buddyfighter. This means that I can fight you on equal grounds," Jun said. Are they really mind readers?! How can they always know what I'm thinking?! But anyways, I feel relieved. Hearing that from my brother makes me feel confident. And now, I'm more determined to win this.

Paruko suddenly arrived and started to commentate, "Whenever there's a buddyfight, you can be sure that I, Paruko Nanana, will be there. Today, we have a sibling match between Aibo's 8th grader, Jun Mamoru and 7th grader Akari Mamoru. Looks like she already gained a buddy. Let's go closer and interview her new buddy."

Paruko, who was riding Takosuke, lowered herself and started to interview Prince Charming, "Can you introduce yourself to the audience?"

Prince Charming gave Paruko a charming smile, "Why of course, milady. I'm none other than Prince Charming of Fairy Tale World. I'm always at your service." He bowed.

"Show off," Jun said, obviously annoyed.

"Of course, you will know me in this form," Prince charming reverted back to his other self.

A shock expression is painted on Paruko's face. Suddenly, girls can be heard from the background which made me sweatdrop.

"Unbelievable! Takehiko Sasaki is actually a buddy monster from Fairy Tale World!"

"This is going to be troublesome," Jun sighed.

I already feel scared for what is about to come in the future. Prince Charming is so so so so famous! I'm sure he has many many many fan girls! Will someone stalk me? Send threat letters?! Wah! The possibilities are endless! These possibilities aren't even good either.

"Wow, girl! You're so lucky to have him as a buddy!" Paruko stated.

"Actually, I didn't know him until today," I said, laughing awkwardly.

"Do you live under a rock or something?" Paruko asked in disbelief. I just laughed some more.

"Anyways, enough talk. Let's fight," Jun said as he brought out his core gadget.

"Right."

"Let's go to a place where anything impossible is possible! Luminize! Welcome to Wonderland!" Jun chanted as his blue core deck case took form of a round shield.

"There are so many princes to choose from. Luminize! Banquet of Princes!" I chanted as my core gadget turns into a book. The core gadget itself is floating beside me.

"So this is mine. Sweet!" I muttered as I looked at my core gadget with sparkles in my eyes.

"Say it with me now. Buddy..."

"Fight!"

"It's time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Fairy Tale World!" Jun shouted.

"I also fight for Fairy Tale World!" I shouted back.

"Jun will go first," Paruko said.

"I charge and draw." His hand is still at 6 but his gauge becomes 3. "First, I pay 1 gauge and cast Second Chance."

"With this spell, Jun can draw two more cards but it can only be activated once per turn," Paruko stated while Jun draw two cards.

"I cast Fairies' Blessings," Jun said, making his gauge turn to 4.

"This lets him add two more gauge and since he is a male, he gains 1 life." Jun's life turned 11.

"Now I pay 1 gauge and call The White Hare of Wonderland (Size 0/2000/1/1000) to the center," A white hare wearing a white undershirt, a blue tailcoat and a white necktie holding a pocket watch appeared.

"Let's finish this. I don't want to be late," The White Hare said as he looks at his pocket watch to check the time.

"When this card enters the field, Jun can search the "Into the Rabbit Hole" spell or the "White Hare's Pocket Watch. If which card he chose, we still don't know folks," Paruko commentate while watching as Jun added a card from his hand.

"Now, I pay 1 gauge and place a Wonderland card from my hand (The White Hare of Wonderland) and equip the White Hare's Pocket Watch (0/0)," A golden pocket watch appeared on his hand.

"Now, White Hare's other skill activates," Jun stated.

"When White Hare's Pocket Watch is equipped, Jun can add the set spell "Welcome To Wonderland!" From his deck into his hand," Paruko announced as Jun added the card into his hand.

"Time for the attack phase. White Hare, attack the fighter!" Jun ordered.

"Let's get this over. I need to be on time for my schedule," The White Hare kicked me. I blocked using the my core gadget but my life was reduced to 9.

"End of Move."

Jun's Field  
Life: 11  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
O X O

Akari's Field  
Life: 9  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
O O O

"Your Move."

"I draw. I charge and draw," My hand becomes 7 and my gauge becomes 3.

* * *

"Do you think Akari will win?" Wanda asked as she watches the fight.

"Of course she'll win!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"The possibility of that is low," Hisoka answered.

"What do you mean by that?! Of course she'll win!" Hiroki retorted.

"Just watch."

"I cast Fairies' Blessings." My gauge becomes 5.

"With this, Akari increased her gauge by 2 and draws a card because she is a female," Paruko said.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Prince Siegfried of the Lake (Size 1/5000/2/4000) to the right," The handsome tall young man with long silver white hair, purple eyes and pale skin wearing a black tailcoat with gold tassles on the shoulders, a white dress shirt and blue vest underneath the coat, black pants and shoes.

"I'm always at your service milady," He said.

"I buddy call Prince Charming (Size 2/5000/2/5000) to the left."

"It's my turn now. I'll show you what I'm capable of," Prince Charming reverted back to his real appearance with a sword at hand, ready to fight.

"With a buddy gift, Akari gains 1 life," Paruko announced while my life turned 10.

"I pay 1 life and equip Prince's Sword, Legacy (5000/2). And since there is another Prince in the field, Legacy gains another critical (3)," My life drops to 9 as a sword with a red handle and golden design appeared on my hands and its sheathe on the side of my waist, "I activate Siegfried's skill."

"When Siegfried's skill is activated, it lets a monster with a Princess attribute or an item if you're a female gain Double attack by paying 1 gauge. Thus, her item has a Double Attack now," Paruko said while observing the fight.

"Now for the attack phase. I attack the White Hare!" I declared.

"Please end this quickly," The hare pleaded. I nodded as I went to it and slashed him into shards.

"Penetrate!" I exclaimed as I slashed my brother while he blocked it using his core gadget but his life is still reduce to 8.

"FYI, if there's a Prince attribute monster or if the player is a male, Legacy gains an additional critical (3)," Paruko stated.

"Time for the double attack!" I exclaimed as I attack him once more.

"I pay 1 gauge and cast Fairies' Protection!" A shield with wings appeared, blocking my attack.

"Not only does this card let the player gain 1 life but it also lets you draw a card if you're a male and gain a gauge if you're a female," Paruko shared her knowledge about the card as Jun draws a card from his deck.

"Siegfried, show my brother how it's done," I ordered Siegfried. He nodded in response as he prepared to thrust the weapon at my brother.

"White Hare's Pocket Watch skill. I rest it and I choose your monster and return it back from your hand," Jun said.

"Jun prevented Siegfried from taking another step by using the ability of the White Hare's Pocket Watch," Paruko commentated while a hole appeared underneath Siegfried, making him fall and return into his card form. The card returned in my hand.

"Prince Charming!"

"I'm all over it, little princess," Prince Charming gave me a thumbs up and run towards my brother. He leapt and then slashed him using his sword, reducing his life to 6.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 9  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
X O O

Jun's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
O O O

"Akari has dealt 5 damage at Jun. Can he do the same?" Paruko commentated.

"You really are mastering the deck I built you. Though removing some copies of other cards to make room for Prince Charming is a rush I must say," Jun said, "But since I built it, I know how you will play the cards. I draw. Charge and draw."

He has a point. This is the deck he built for me which means...

"Yeah. We're doomed," Prince Charming finished my thought while laughing.

"But I can't give up! This time around, I'm going to win against my brother!" I said with determination.

"Let's see. I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to call The Mad Hatter of Wonderland, Hatter (Size 2/5000/2/3000) to the right area," A bizarre looking man with pale skin and messy curly hair wearing a long blue dirty coat, a white undershirt accompanied by a bizarre looking ascot, weird looking slacks and brown boots. On top of his head, a dirty top hat that looks like it was burnt. He's also holding a cane.

"Hi Alice!" Hatter waved at me which made me confuse.

"No, Hatter. That's not Alice. I'm Alice!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why are there two Alice?" Hatter asked pointing the two of us. Alice started to sulk behind Jun.

"When Hatter enters the field, Jun can add "Mad Hatter's Tea Party" from the deck into his hand," Paruko said.

"I cast Fairies' Blessings," Jun declared.

"Once again, Jun has increased his gauge as well as his life." His life turned back to 6 while his gauge becomes 3.

"We're almost to the climax of the story. I pay 2 gauge and 1 life to cast Mad Hatter's Tea Party!" His gauge becomes 1 while his life is reduced to

"Ooh! Is it tea time already?" Hatter asked.

"What a move by Jun! This card allows the player to call one monster with Alice in its name and another monster from the drop zone!"

"Of course, I need to pay their call cost but the monsters that I'm going to call don't have any call cost. I call Wise Caterpillar of Wonderland, Absolem (Size 0/1000/1/2000) to the center and buddy call Wandering Alice (Size 1/4000/1/3000) to the left." A blue caterpillar holding a pipe appeared. Alice on the other jumps down.

"It's my turn to shine!" Alice exclaimed.

"Stupid girl," Absolem said as he smoke through his pipe.

"You're still going to call me that, Absolem?" Alice sweatdrop.

"Absolem's skill. I rest him to gain a gauge." Absolem turned into a cocoon as Jun's gauge increased to 2.

"Now here comes my favourite set spell. I pay 2 gauge and 1 life to cast and set Welcome To Wonderland!" An orb appeared above with a picture of Alice walking along with the Hatter, White Hare and the Cheshire Cat with a weird looking forest as the background.

"Jun casts and sets his trusty spell "Welcome To Wonderland!" which helps him to return any number of cards from his field back to his hand and call a number of monsters from his hand during the main phase. This ability can only be activated once per turn. But there's more to it than just returning," Paruko said.

* * *

"Things will be difficult for Akari now that Jun has his spell set on the field as well as Alice," Hisoka stated as he watches the fight thoroughly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiroki asked.

"With his set spell and Alice's skill, he can set a combo that helps him rearrange his formation at the same time gain more life," Hisoka answered.

"She's doomed!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"I hope she can still win this," Wanda said, hoping and praying that her best friend will win this fight.

* * *

"Since Alice is in the field, every Wonderland card in my field gains an additional critical thanks to the other skill of my set spell (Alice (2), Absolem (2), Mad Hatter (3)). And since Alice is here, Hatter gains another critical (4)," Jun said.

"This is going to be bad for us. Hahaha," Prince Charming laughed at our situation.

"Not helping!" I exclaimed.

"I return Absolem from my hand and call the Door Mouse of Wonderland (Size 0/3000/1/3000) to the center (Door Mouse (2))." A small white mouse wearing a pink dress and white apron with a rapier at hand materializes at the center.

"Oi! Who am I fighting?" The Door Mouse asked in a British accent.

"With Wandering Alice's skill, Jun gains 1 life. This set spell plus Alice is equals to a deadly combination when used right. How can Akari get out of this predicament?!"

"I rest White Hare's Pocket Watch and return Prince Charming." A hole appeared underneath Prince Charming which made him fall. However, Prince Charming materializes once more.

"Due to Prince Charming's soulguard, he is able to remain in the field."

"Why would he do that though?" Wanda asked.

"He can save the ability for later instead," Hiroki added.

"But would it get rid of Prince Charming?"

"Huh?"

"Since Jun now already knows how Prince Charming works, he's getting rid of the card in Prince Charming's soul to get rid of him for good," Hisoka explained.

"Oh I see," Wanda said.

"Akari moved Prince Charming to the center thanks to having a Good attribute card in her field and since she's a female, he now has 6000 defense," Paruko said, "However, two of Jun's monsters has Double Attack and all of his monsters has gained a critical. In addition, Hatter has the Penetrate ability and another critical because of his skill making the total damage 12 with the right moves, which is enough to end Akari this turn. Will it be over for her?"

"Hatter, Door Mouse, link attack the center (8000)."

"It would be a pleasure," The Door Mouse said as she swings her rapier.

"Why are we attacking Alice?" Hatter asked.

"Because she's not Alice. I'm Alice!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Alice. When did you get here?" Hatter asked, as if he forgotten about the previous conversation.

"Never mind. Just go attack Prince Charming," Alice said.

"Anything for you, Alice," The Hatter said as he and the Door Mouse leapt through the air to attack.

"I pay 1 gauge and cast Fairies' Protection!" A shield with wings appeared to block the attack for Prince Charming. My life became 10.

* * *

"A wise decision for Akari," Hisoka said.

"Yeah. With this, even with the double attack, the only attacks that will hit her are from the Hatter and Alice. So the total damage that Akari will take would be 6 damage at most. Am I right?" Hiroki asked.

Hisoka nodded his head in response while Wanda watched the siblings' fight in amazement.

* * *

"Nice play by Akari! With this, she can live to see another turn! However...", While Paruko is announcing the play by play, the Door Mouse and the Hatter attacked Prince Charming once more. This time, their attack is successful.

"Hatter's Penetrate!" Jun exclaimed. Hatter smacks the cane on my head. Even though I defended it using my hands, my life was reduced to 6.

"My turn!" Alice punched me, reducing my life points to 4.

"End of Move."

Jun's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 0  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Welcome To Wonderland!  
X X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"With no monsters in the field, 1 gauge, and 4 life, how can Akari turn this around?"

"You're so strong, big brother," I complimented him.

"Of course. I maybe busy with deck building but I'm not a push over when it comes to buddyfighting," Jun said.

"I better turn this around then. I draw. Charge and draw. I cast Starting All Over Again!" My cards in my hand turned into sparkle, disappearing.

"This spell card, similar to Dragonic Grimoire, lets her discard all of her cards in her hand to draw 3 new cards from the deck ," Paruko announced what she's observing as I drew three cards from my core gadget.

"I cast Fairies' Blessings!"

"Akari increased her gauge once more. What is she planning next?" Paruko commentates as my gauge turns to 4 and my hand to 3 once more.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Warrior General, Shang (Size 2/6000/2/5000) to the right!" A Chinese soldier appeared to the designated area.

"What are we up against?" Shang said.

"And I cast Different Endings!"

"This card lets her either gain Double Attack or block an attack. Obviously, she gives the skill to her item." A golden aura surrounded my item.

"Shang, let's link attack the Door Mouse!" I ordered.

"As you wish," Shang responded.

"Bring it on!" The Door Mouse exclaimed.

"When Shang link attacks with Akari, he also gains a critical (3)."

The Door Mouse did her best to dodge our attacks but she was stabbed by Shang's sword, turning her into shards, "Penetrate!" Shang and I exclaimed as we slashed my brother, reducing his life to 1.

"This is the final blow!" I strike my brother down once more. However, instead of my brother, I strike the air instead.

"Mirage," My brother appeared right next to me.

"Unbelievable! Jun has survived Akari's attacks! Jun has survived to see another turn!" Paruko announced what we just witnessed.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

Jun's Field  
Life: 1  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 0  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Welcome To Wonderland!  
X O X

"I'm so proud of you, Akari. You're improving," My brother complimented me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Though I didn't expect you to risk your hand though," Jun said.

"I needed something to increase my gauge to call monsters. I had no choice but to get rid of it to draw the ones I needed," I explained.

"I see. I need to further improve your deck then," Jun said, "Anyways, enough talk. It's time to finish this. I draw. Charge and draw." He increased his hand to 2 and his gauge by 1. "I call Wise Caterpillar of Wonderland, Absolem (Size 0/1000/1/2000) once more to the center."

The said caterpillar appeared once more on the field, "What do you seek this time, stupid boy?"

"Jun is not stupid!" Alice shouted angrily.

"Never mind him, Alice," Jun said to Alice, "Anyways, I rest him to gain a gauge." His gauge increased to 2.

* * *

"It's all over for Akari," Hisoka pointed out.

"We don't know that!" Wanda argued, "She might survive and win this!"

"I agree with Hisoka. Look at the cards in her hand as well as her field," Hiroki said, "The way I see it, it's bye bye to Akari."

* * *

"I activate Welcome To Wonderland!'s skill. I return Absolem to my hand and call another Door Mouse of Wonderland (Size 0/3000/1/3000) in the center area." The mouse returned once more.

"Once again, Jun used his set spell to return a monster from his field to call a new one and with Alice's skill, he regains 1 life." His life turns to 2.

"Once again, Jun returned Absolem back to his hand to call a standing monster to increase his chance of attacks!" Paruko announced.

"I rest White Hare's Pocket Watch and return your only monster back to your hand." Shang fell into a rabbit hole and returned to his card form then back to my hand.

This is it. I already lost because my last line of defense was returned back to my hand. Though I lost for the first time I gained my buddy and core gadget, this is still quite fun especially that my brother fought me with all of his strength.

"Here I go, Akari!"

"Bring it!"

"Mad Hatter, attack Akari!" Jun exclaimed.

"I hate to attack Alice," The Hatter sulk as he tried to hit me with his cane.

"I cast Prince Charming's Shield!" A shield blocked the attack.

"Akari has reduced the damage dealt to her!" Even though the attack has been blocked, my life turn to 2. "However, she has now defensive spells to play which means..."

"It's over now!" Alice exclaimed as she gave me a kick, my life turning 0. The flag above me shattered.

"Game over. Winner, Jun Mamoru."

"And that's the conclusion of your first fight as an official buddyfighter," Jun said.

Jun and I exited the stage only to be greeted by a Hiroki, Wanda and Hisoka.

"Congrats! That was an awesome match!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You did well for someone who just got their buddy," Hisoka said.

"She's awesome!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Jun was about to say something when we heard a stampede. We turn around to see Takehiko's or should I say Prince Charming's fans coming toward us.

"Oh right. I forgot about them," Prince Charming chuckled.

"I should run right?"

"You think?!" Jun, Hisoka, Wanda and Hiroki answered simultaneously.

All of a sudden, I was swept off of my feet by my buddy as if I'm a princess, which made me blush, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you, little princess," Prince Charming winked at me as he runs as fast as he could while fan girls chased us.

Jun emitted a dark aura around him which made Alice laugh, "Never seen him this annoyed and angry before."

"Prince Charming!" Jun chased after Prince Charming as well. Hisoka suddenly laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Hiroki asked.

"Hahaha! Sorry! This is just too entertaining! Hahaha!" He answered, still laughing as tears fell from his eyes.

"So Jun-senpai is going to kill Prince Charming?" Wanda asked.

"That's a question that doesn't need an answer," Hiroki said as he stares in the direction that Prince Charming, Akari, the fan girls and Jun took.

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: Welcome to the Buddyfight corner! I'm your host, Wanda Yumetochi and our guests are...

Takehiko: Prince Charming *winks*

Alice: Wandering Alice of Fairy Tale World!

Wanda: Please explain your skills to the audience. Let's start off with Prince Charming.

Takehiko: Gladly. I am a size 2 monster. I have 5000 power and defense and a critical of 2. My attributes are Good and Prince. Whenever there's a Good attribute card in the field, I have he ability to move. If there's a Princess monster in the field or if the user is a female, I gain 1000 defense. I also have a soulguard which makes me the perfect protector for Akari!

Wanda: Yeah...well...you can't stop the penetrate attacks though.

Prince Charming: *sulks*

Wanda: How about you, Alice?

Alice: I'm a size 1 monster with 4000 power, 3000 defense and a critical of 1. I have the attributes Wonderland and Good. As for my skill, I can give the player 1 life if a card is returned. I also have the move ability. With the set spell, Welcome To Wonderland!, I can give lots of life to the user.

Wanda: Though that set spell is only activated once per turn during your main phase so you need to think wisely on how to use it.

Alice: True.

Wanda: That's all we have folks! This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Takehiko: ...Prince Charming...

Alice:...and Alice...

All:...signing off!

**What do you think about this chapter nya? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter nya! Read, comment and heart nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	8. Chapter 7

_"Have you found the main character?"_

_"Of course. If I didn't then we shouldn't be buddies in the first place."_

_"Good. Now, keep that person safe at all cost."_

_"When have I not keep that person safe?"_

_"Just checking."_

* * *

Ever since I have been buddies with Prince Charming a few days ago...ummm...let's just say my daily routine changed.

Whenever I take a step on the school grounds, girls from the elementary and middle school surrounded us. At least my brother and Alice are not being suffocated by them. I on the other hand, well...I'm not used to other people crowding me.

"Hiya, ladies! Prince Charming is in the house!" Prince Charming smiled and gave them a wink which made the girls' hearts melt based on their actions.

"Wah! Takehiko-sama!" The girls squealed.

"Are you going to go here everyday?!"

"Of course. I need to accompany my little princess after all," Prince Charming answered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I just blushed, not used to this gesture. Mostly, I feel worried about myself for what's going to happen to me when this keeps up. Fan girls can be crazy after all.

The girls squealed, "Kya! She's so lucky!"

"I wish I was his buddy!"

"Wah! I wish I have an idol buddy!"

"Please be kind to my little princess, ne," Prince Charming winked at them once more. His fans squealed louder than ever.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the crowd. It turned out to be my big brother who used his other hand to pull Prince Charming's collar, "Sorry ladies but my sister needs to go to school while this one here needs to get going if he doesn't want a knuckle sandwich."

"You heard him, ladies. Besides, my manager is waiting," Prince Charming winks at them again once more.

"Aww," With that, the fan girls left.

"I need to go now, little princess," Prince Charming ruffled my hair. I just nodded my head in response, "Ta ta!" He runs away as fast as he could, disappearing from our sights.

As soon as I entered the class, more girls surrounded me. Asking me favours like set up a hangout or something similar to that. I'm really not comfortable being noticed by a lot except if I did something dumb because of my clumsiness. I want to be out of this crowd.

As if my prayers are heard, I was pulled away by my best friend, Wanda, "Stop crowding on her! Can't you see how uncomfortable she is?"

The girls are silent and went to their own seats and started to chat with each other, "Thanks for the save, Wanda. I'm so blessed to have you."

"Of course! You can always count on me, Akari!" Wanda responded.

"I see that you have an eventful morning today as well," We turn our heads to see Hisoka and Hiroki together...strange but it's nice to see that they are hanging out.

"Hey guys. I'm so glad to be free of his fan girls," I said as I slump on my chair, "He's too famous for his own good. Good thing his fan girls haven't sent me any threatening letters...yet." I really fear for my safety.

"If they send you some, I'll beat them up to a pulp!" Wanda exclaimed as she punches the air.

"Thanks. Though, beating them up is too much."

* * *

It's lunch time already. As soon as the bell rings, I quickly grab my lunch and started to run as fast as I can before any of Prince Charming's fan girls surround me once more. I hide in every corner every time I see another girl, fearing that they maybe Prince Charming's fan girls.

As soon as the coast is clear again, I came out of my hiding spot and continued to run. However, after taking a few steps, I already trip on my own two feet as I accidentally throw my lunch into the air.

I faceplanted on the ground. At least I didn't break my nose this time around. Almost at the same time, I heard my lunch box smack onto someone. That person fell on the ground with a thud.

I lift my head up to see Aragami-senpai lying on the ground with my lunch box miraculously on top of his face. I immediately got up from my position and removed my lunch box on him, "Wah! I'm so sorry, Aragami-senpai!"

"Why does this happen to me when you're around?" Aragami-senpai grumbled as he stood up, "What were you doing anyways?"

I was about to answer him when I heard a stampede. It maybe Prince Charming's fan girls. I quickly grab Aragami-senpai's wrist and pulled him in a corner so I can cover myself as I hid behind him, "Please don't sell me out." I whispered to Aragami-senpai.

He sighed out of annoyance and said, "Fine."

The footsteps of the stampede grew louder and louder signifying that they are getting nearer and nearer. Fortunately for me, they just passed by us and soon, the sound died down. I sigh in relief, "Thanks for the help, Aragami-senpai. As for your question, I was running away from them. Being buddy with an idol is tough."

"Are you done? I have business elsewhere," Aragami-senpai said.

"Thank you for all of the kind things, Aragami-senpai," I thanked him once more.

Rouga turned around to walk away but before he could go even further, I said, "You know, Aragami-senpai. Despite you seeming to be rude, you're so nice."

With that, I finally left and tried to find a spot to eat. I better contact Wanda and Jun on where to meet up then.

* * *

Rouga turned around to look at the direction where Akari went to, "She never changed. She's as troublesome as ever."

* * *

It's already dismissal time. As much as I want to fix my things as fast as possible, I can't. I need to make sure that I really don't forget something or else. As usual, girls surrounded me once more.

"Are you going home, Akari?"

"Can we come with?"

"Let's hangout!"

"Sorry, ladies. She can't hangout with you. Little princess and I have business to attend to," We look at the door to see Prince Charming with a smile painted on his face.

"Aww man." With that, the girls leave me alone.

"Thanks for the save, Prince Charming," I thanked him, thinking that he did that to save me.

"Umm...we really have business to attend to," Prince charming said as he laughed awkwardly.

"Where to?"

* * *

"Let's all welcome Takehiko Sasaki and his buddy, Akari Mamoru!" The host said.

So this was the business that I need to attend to: a talk show. It makes me feel nervous. This is my first time on television. I hope I won't look or do something stupid as usual. It will be embarrassing.

I look at the side to see Wanda and Jun cheering on me and giving me a thumbs up. At least Prince Charming is kind to invite them as well. It's too bad that Hiroki and Hisoka can't attend though.

"We're shock to know that you're a Buddy monster in Fairy Tale World, Takehiko. Why didn't you say something?" The host started a conversation.

Prince Charming laughed first then answered, "You didn't ask." The audience started to laugh.

"Hahaha! So true," The host said, "How did you two find each other?"

"Funny thing is...," And so, I told the whole story about how we became Buddies.

"I see and why were you stalking her in the first place anyways?"

"It's a secret," Prince Charming winked while gesturing that he's zipping his mouth.

"Alright then. So how's your life being his buddy, Akari?"

"It's a bit chaotic," I answered while laughing awkwardly, "But I can manage."

A couple of minutes later, the talk show is finally over, "Thank you for coming, Takehiko, Akari. See you next time on-"

She was interrupted by Prince Charming, "Before we leave. I would like to announce something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I would like to hold a contest and whoever defeats my buddy in a buddyfight this week can get these 5 VIP tickets for my next concert all to yourself," Prince Charming said as he showed the tickets.

"You heard him, folks. So if you want these tickets, all you've got to do is defeat Akari and Takehiko. That's all we the time we have, folks! See you again!"

Say what?!

**Hiya nya! What do you think about this chapter nya? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter nya! Read, comment and heart nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Take this!" I slash my opponent using Prince's Sword, Legacy, reducing her life to 0.

"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru."

"You'll do better next time, milady," Prince Charming said as he kissed the back of my opponent's hand. This made her faint like all other opponent's I just fought.

* * *

In the Buddy Pit, Jun clenched his fists as if he wants to strangle Prince Charming. Alice just laughs at his buddy while trying to calm him down.

* * *

"Once again, Akari Mamoru defeated her opponent once more. She's on a roll folks! She has defeated a lot of opponents this week! It's too many to count!" Paruko said.

"Wow! Akari got so strong. I'm so jelly," Wanda said.

"She has come so far," Hisoka added.

"Look at her brimming with confidence," Hiroki said.

* * *

I panted because I'm now tired of buddyfighting every fan girls he has, "Ne, Prince Charming, let's stop fighting for now. We have at least 15 minutes to eat before the next class starts plus I'm already tired."

"I understand," Prince Charming said, "We will continue this contest after dismissal. If anyone wants to fight for the tickets, we're at the Castle. So don't miss us out, ladies."

"Aww."

* * *

With that, we exited the buddyfight stage of Aibo Academy and ate near my classroom...with the fan girls watching us like a hawk.

"Why am I not surprise? Of course fan girls would rather see you than go to their own respective classrooms even if it meant for them to be late," Jun said as he took a bite of his rice ball.

"What can I say? I'm pretty popular with the ladies after all," Prince Charming said as he gave a wink to their direction, making them squeal.

"Akari!" I was tackled into a hug by Wanda, "Let's buddyfight again! I missed hanging out with you!"

"Sorry but I can't. I need to buddyfight others because of the contest Prince Charming proposed. Maybe next time," I said to Wanda.

I saw a glint of sadness in Wanda's eyes but she smiled nonetheless, "It's fine. I understand. I hope you keep winning this time around!" With that, she returned to our classroom.

"She misses you already," Jun pointed out.

"Yeah. I've been busy," I said.

"Because of a certain bastard, you haven't hangout with Wanda," Jun said as he glared at Prince Charming who's busy with entertaining his fan girls.

I fear for Prince Charming. He will be beaten up by Jun after all...at some point in life...I think...

* * *

"Prince Charming, go and attack the fighter!" I ordered my buddy.

"As you wish my little princess," He bowed to me then run towards our opponent, "Don't worry, milady. I'll be as swift as possible." He then slashed my opponent's remaining life.

"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru."

"Once again, Akari has defeated yet another fan of Takehiko aka Prince Charming," Paruko said, "Is there anyone who can break her streak and win those tickets?"

"Let's end this nonsense."

"End this nonsense. End this nonsense."

The platform rose to reveal Aragami-senpai and Eagle.

"I can't believe that all of you can't defeat someone as weak as her," Aragami-senpai insulted me as usual.

"What the heck?! Rouga Aragami, an 8th grader from Aibo Academy challenged Akari Mamoru. This sure will be an interesting match," Paruko commentated.

* * *

"Well, I'm not surprise," Hisoka said while observing with Hiroki and Wanda.

"What's not surprising?" Hiroki asked.

Hisoka chuckled, "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Meanie! I want to know as well!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Sometimes, I don't know why we hang out with you or rather why you are hanging out with us," Hiroki said.

"I find you all fascinating. That's why," Hisoka said.

"You're weird," Wanda said. Hisoka just chuckled and watch what will happen next between Akari and Rouga.

* * *

I really don't know what to say right now. Aragami-senpai...challenging me? This must be a dream come true! I can show him what I'm capable of, "I'll make my promise into a reality. Now that I have a buddy, I'll defeat you, Aragami-senpai!"

"We'll see about that," Aragami-senpai smirked.

"There are so many princes to choose from! Luminize! Banquet of Princes!" My core gadget became a book once more and then I quickly drew my cards.

"I'll take you down with my blazing spear! Luminize! Brutal Steel!" He said while his core gadget turned into a spear and then twirling it and drew the cards quickly.

"Say it with me now. Buddy..."

"...Fight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Fairy Tale World!" I said.

"Danger World!" He then placed the Danger World flag down.

"Akari will have the first turn."

"Charge and draw," My hand is still 6 but my gauge increased to 3.

_"Be careful, little sis. His Danger World Deck is strong. He focuses on getting Armorknight Demon out," _Jun contacted me from the Buddy Pit.

"I see."

_"Good luck," _My brother said.

_"Good luck, Akari! We'll be cheering for you from here!" _Alice exclaimed.

"Right. I call Frog Prince, Heinrich (Size 1/4000/2/2000) to the center." The card materializes into a a handsome young man with brown hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin wearing a golden crown on his head, a green coat and white dress shirt underneath, green slacks and brown loafers appeared. He just bowed at me.

"I discard 2 spell cards (Starting All Over Again, Mirage) from my hand to cast and set It's Story Time!" An orb appeared with the picture of characters listening to someone. It floated above me.

"With this, she can gain a gauge during the start of her each turn however casting this has a hefty price." Paruko said while observing my every move.

"Heinrich, go attack the fighter!" I ordered.

Heinrich ran and jump towards Aragami-senpai, "Take this!" He punched Aragami-senpai. Though Aragami-senpai blocked it using his arms, his life is reduced to 8.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O X O

Rouga's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Your move."

"I draw. Charge and draw," His hand becomes 7 and gauge becomes 3, "I buddy call Armorknight Eagle (Size 0/4000/1/1000) to the center." His life turns 9.

His buddy grew in size as he flew down to his designated area, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Now I call..."

_"Here it comes, Akari," _Jun warned me. I braced myself for the worse.

"I pay 2 gauge and sacrifice Eagle...,"

"I knew it!" He was destroyed into shards.

"...And call Armorknight Demon (Size 3/9000/3/8000) to the right!" A blue scary looking demon who wears armor with cannons on each of his arms.

"Now I equip Boulder Piercing Spear (3000/2)!" A violet spear that looks like a trident appeared on Aragami-senpai's hand, "Demon, get rid of that pesky prince." The said monster aimed his cannons towards Heinrich, charging energy.

"Trident Cannon!" Upon his signal, Armorknight Demon fired the cannon, releasing the stored energy which destroys Heinrich.

"Save yourself, milady," Was Heinrich's last words before being destroyed completely.

"Another Trident Cannon to the fighter!"

Armorknight Demon fired his cannon once more however...

"I cast Mirage!" The attack passed through me.

"Akari has protected herself against a powerful attack however..."

"Don't forget that I still haven't attack yet!" He slashed me using his weapon, reducing my life to 8.

"End of Move."

Rouga's Field  
Life: 9  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 1  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O X

Akari's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"With only one card at hand, how can Akari turn this horrible situation?"

* * *

"Why did she waste those spell cards anyways? And this early as the matter of fact?" Hiroki asked as he watches the match

"One of it is a defense spell," Wanda added.

"It's better to cast that early than later. She might draw more useful spell cards after all," Hisoka answered.

"I see."

"And with her deck being reliant on gauge, I think that it's a good choice to add that card in her deck," Hisoka added.

* * *

"Your move."

"At the beginning of my turn I place the top card of my deck into my gauge," My gauge is now 4, "I draw. Charge and draw." Now, my cards in hand is 2 and my gauge is 5.

_"You better play your cards right, Akari," _Jun said.

I just nodded at him, "First, I cast Fairies Blessings." My gauge increased by 2.

"With this, she now has 7 cards in her gauge as well as the bonus to draw a card," Paruko said as I draw a card.

"I pay 1 gauge and cast Second Chance," My gauge reduces to 6 but my hand increased by 2. Now, I have 3 cards in my hand.

"I pay 1 life to equip Prince's Sword, Legacy (5000/2)," A familiar looking sword appeared on my hands while my life turned 7, "And I buddy call Prince Charming (Size 2/5000/2/5000) to the right by paying 1 gauge and placing the top card of my deck into his soul." My gauge decreased to 5 but my life increase to 8.

Prince Charming jumps on the designated area then waves at his fan girls which made them squeal and go "kya!". Aragami-senpai clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed at Prince Charming's gestures.

"Please stay focus, Prince Charming," I requested.

He turns around and gives me a thumbs up and a grin, "Of course, little princess." He then faces Aragami-senpai and started to stare at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked angrily.

Prince Charming started to chuckle and said, "Oh it's nothing. If you're always grumpy, you'll never get someone if you know what I mean." Aragami-senpai's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Ano...please stop teasing and insulting him," I requested to prince Charming. Who knows what will happen if Aragami-senpai got mad.

"Discipline your foolish buddy," Aragami-senpai said. Though, it sounds like an order to me though.

I just nodded in response and continued my turn, "I'll attack the fighter with Legacy!"

"When another Prince attribute is in the field, Legacy gains an additional critical (3)!" Paruko commentate.

I slashed Aragami-senpai, reducing his life to 6.

* * *

"Why did she not link attack Armorknight Demon and get rid of him?" Hiroki asked.

"It's a wise move for Akari or else she will be done for when he casts Battle Spirit Unite," Hisoka answered.

"I see."

"Akari sure did become strong," Wanda said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"We better keep up then," Hisoka said.

* * *

"Prince Charming, go and attack senpai!" I ordered him.

"You got it, little princess!" He leaps from platforms to platforms then slashes Aragami-senpai, reducing his life further to 4.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 5  
Item: X  
Set Spell: It's Story Time!  
O O X

Rouga's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell: None  
O O X

"Rouga is just down to 4 life. How can he turn this around?!"

"Your Move."

"Draw. Charge and draw," His hand increased to 5 and his gauge to 2, "I call Armorknight Eagle (Size 0/4000/1/1000) to the left." His buddy appeared once more.

"Let me get a turn this time," Eagle said.

"Since I have a Good attribute card in the field, Prince Charming can move and that's what I'm gonna do," I said as Prince Charming appeared to the center.

"I'll protect you, my little princess!" Prince Charming exclaimed.

"And since I'm a female his defense is now 6000," I said.

"Even with 6000 defense, Prince Charming will get destroyed by Demon's astounding 9000 power," Paruko said.

I know that fully well. However if I'm lucky enough with my next draw and charge and draw, I might win this match.

"Demon, destroy that pesky prince with your Trident Cannon!" Aragami-senpai ordered. Demon charged up energy in his cannon and released it, destroying Prince Charming.

"With soulguard, Prince Charming is back on the field," Paruko said while Prince Charming reappeared in the center area once more.

"I'll always climb up from the depths of the abyss just to protect you, little princess," Prince Charming winked at me. I just laugh awkwardly.

"Demon, get rid of the fool once and for all!" Demon blasted a shot using his cannons and effectively destroying my buddy.

"The rest is up to you know, little princess," He said before being destroyed completely.

"Eagle, with me!" Aragami-senpai jumped while Eagle fly. Eagle dived at me while his buddy slashed me with his item, reducing my life to 5.

"End of Move."

Rouga's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
Set Spell: None  
X O X

Akari's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 5  
Item: X  
Set Spell: It's Story Time!  
O O O

"Your Move."

"Now that it's Akari's turn, she can add another card in her gauge because of her set spell," Paruko said.

"I draw. Charge and draw. I'll defeat you this turn, Aragami-senpai!" I said with determination.

"We'll see about that," Aragami-senpai said.

_"Okay, Akari. This maybe your last chance so do the best you can during this turn and play your cards right," _Jun said.

I nodded my head in response and proceeded with my turn, "I pay 1 gauge and call Prince Siegfried of the Lake (Size 1/5000/2/4000) to the left!"

A handsome tall young man with long silver white hair, purple eyes and pale skin wearing a black tailcoat with gold tassles on the shoulders, a white dress shirt and blue vest underneath the coat, black pants and shoes with a foil as a weapon appeared to the left, "You called, milady?"

"Since I now have 5 life points, I can cast Starting All Over Again!" Sparkles appeared for a moment and then three cards showed up in my hand.

"With this, she added three new cards in her hand," Paruko commentated.

"I pay one gauge and cast Second Chance next," My gauge decreased by 1 but the cards in my hand increased by 2.

"You shouldn't have got rid of your spell cards that early or you will regret it," Aragami-senpai said.

"I think I'm right in discarding those cards," I said to him, "Anyways, I pay 1 gauge and call Warrior General, Shang (Size 2/6000/3/5000) to the right!"

A young man with a shoulder length her tied into a bun with a red clip, black eyes and tanned skin wearing a black and gray Chinese warrior armor , a tunic underneath, khaki pants, red cape and brown warrior boots wielding a long sword appeared in the specified area, "What's the next move?"

"Siegfried's ability. I pay one gauge so that I can attack two times this turn," I said as my weapon glowed white in color.

"With this, she has more than enough attacks to end this match. Will she be able to defeat the number one rank student from the 8th grade? The suspense is killing me!" Paruko said.

"Siegfried, go and attack the fighter!"

"As you wish, milady," Siegfried said as he runs up to Aragami-senpai, leaps from where he is and slashed him. Though he blocked him using the spear he's holding, his life reduce to 2.

"Now let's link attack together, Shang," I said.

"Let's grab the glory!" Shang said.

"With Shang's ability, he gains another crit (Shang (3))," Paruko said.

We ran then leapt through the air to get a clean slash.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle!" A barrier made of flames, if I'm not mistaken, appeared, making our attacks ineffective. Shang did a flip and landed on his designated area. I landed on Aragami-senpai's center area of his field.

"This is the final blow!" I leap once more to finish this once and for all.

"Nice try but I cast Battle Aura Circle!" The same barrier blocked my attack once more.

"Wah! I was so close!" I sulked.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 3  
Item: X  
Set Spell: It's Story Time!  
X O X

Rouga's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
Set Spell: None  
O O X

"Unbelievable! Did the Unlucky Student, Akari Mamoru, just backed Rouga Aragami into a corner?! This is awesome!" Paruko exclaimed.

* * *

"Wah! So close! You can do it, Akari!" Wanda cheered.

"If she didn't link attack with Shang, she would have more chances in winning this," Hisoka said.

"She can still do it!" Hiroki retorted.

"If all cards are defense cards, she might win. However...," Hisoka looked at Akari's face and the cards in her hand,"...there's a small probability that all of her cards in her hand are defensive spells."

* * *

"I must say that she did a pretty good job in using the deck I built her," Jun said.

"I'm guessing there's an if statement there, right?" Alice asked.

Jun nods his head in response, "The cards in her hand may all be spells but only one card is a defensive spell. What's worse is that it just nullifies an attack. If only she got Fairies' Protection, she might win this match."

"But look at Akari's eyes," Alice pointed out the screen, "She looks so determined than ever."

"She's always this determined," Jun said, "I hope she can survive this turn and win this match."

* * *

I gulp. Wah! I'm doom! But I'm not going to give up just yet!

"Draw. Charge and draw. This is the end for you," Aragami-senpai said.

"I won't lose this time around!" I said with determination even if I know I may be bound to lose this match.

"We'll see about that."

"I move Shang to the center," Shang appeared on the center area.

"I shall do my best in protecting you," He said as he readied his sword to defend me.

"Demon, open up the center with Trident Cannon!" Aragami-senpai ordered his monster once more. Demon shot another energy blast from his cannon.

"I cast Mirage!" The attack just passed through him.

"Destroy him once and for all!" Demon charged up his cannons and fired another energy blast, destroying Shang completely.

"Eagle, go and attack the fighter!"

"You got it," Eagle answered and swoops in, hitting me thus reducing my life to 4.

"Now, it's time for the final phase!"

"Rouga has just called a final phase which can only mean one thing...," Paruko announced.

"Drill Bunker!" His weapon turning into some kind of drill attack.

"With this card, his weapon has now 7000 power and a critical of 4. Unless Akari has another spell that can protect her, this match is as good as over," Paruko said.

Aragami-senpai leaps through the air and dived towards me. I braced for the impact of his card, "Wah!"

His attack hit me, reducing my life to 0 and the flag behind me shattered.

"Game Over. Winner, Rouga Aragami."

The fan girls whined while other people just cheered.

"With this, Rouga Aragami won 5 VIP tickets for Takehiko's concert," Paruko announced.

"Here you go. As promised," Prince Charming said as he handed out the envelope containing the said tickets to Aragami-senpai while I sulk with Wanda comforting me.

"There, there, Akari," Wanda patted me on my back.

"I lost to Aragami-senpai," I continued to sulk.

I noticed that Aragami-senpai walked towards me and Wanda. He stopped then looked at me and said, "You have improved, little one. You will surely be a skilled fighter. When you are better challenge me to another fight."

Eh? Aragami-senpai...complimented me...Wow! That's the first time that he noticed my strength! I just smiled at him and said, "Understood, Aragami-senpai!"

"Aragami-senpai, what are you going to do with those tickets?" Wanda asked out of curiosity.

"Find someone interested in listening to that fool." Rouga gives the tickets to Wanda. "See you."

Ummm...I really don't know what to say. First, the compliment and now "See you"...Is this for real?!

"Anyways since Rouga gave the tickets to you, what are you going to do with it, Wanda?" Jun joins in with us.

"Well..."

* * *

"Thank you for coming tonight!" Prince Charming said with energy as the crowd goes wild.

In the end, we went to the concert ourselves. I was excluded from the ticket since I'm Prince Charming's buddy so my mother was the one who filled up the spot. Another thing is that Prince Charming has already given tickets to Jeanne D'Arc and Soushi.

"Firstly, I want to call a very special someone to the stage. Say hello to my precious buddy, Akari Mamoru!" He dragged me on stage, separating me from my friends and family.

"Little princess, this song is for you."

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: Hi! This is Wanda Yumetochi and this is our Buddyfight Corner for this chapter. I'm joined in by Akari's big brother, Jun Mamoru-senpai!

Jun: So I need to commentate about featured cards and stuff right?

Wanda: Eh? No excitement or any greetings or introductions?

Jun: My apologies. Hi, I'm Jun Mamoru and I'm Akari's big brother and deck builder.

Wanda: Alrighty then! You explain, Jun-senpai!

Jun: Gladly. Today, we will talk about the set spell called "It's Story Time!". Discard two spell cards from hand so you can gain a gauge during the start of your turn. It's better if you set it early in the game.

Wanda: That's an awesome card. Build me an awesome deck too, Jun-senpai!

Jun: Of course, Wanda. I'll be glad to do so.

Wanda: Yay!

Jun: Anyways, this is Jun Mamoru...

Wanda: ...and Wanda Yumetochi...

Both: Signing off!

**I hope Rouga isn't OOC and I hope that I'm doing Paruko's commentation right nya! I apologise if I made any mistakes when typing the buddyfight matches nya! Also, I would like to thank jesteban248 for giving me ideas for this chapter nya. Anyways, did you enjoy this chapter nya? Your reads, hearts and comments are appreciated nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to Artzy_Sky nya!**

Lately these days, I noticed that my best friend, Akari Mamoru, is busy. Ever since she became buddies with Prince Charming aka Takehiko Sasaki, Akari doesn't hang out with me anymore. That's why I'm always with Hisoka and Hiroki, along with their buddies as well. Being buddies with an idol must be hard. After all, Akari also needs to look good so that Prince Charming's reputation won't drop. That's just my opinion though.

Classes are now over and I'm currently fixing my stuff when I saw Akari dash out of the classroom. She said that she was going to attend to a photoshoot with her buddy, Prince Charming.

"You seem odd today, Wanda. Is something wrong?" I look up to see Hisoka with a concerned expression painted on his face. That's a first though.

"You may be observant but you can be oblivious as well," Hiroki joined in the fun, "She misses AKari is all. She's been busy after being buddies with Takehiko after all."

"Yeah, that's the one," I said.

"As much as we would like to help you though, we can't. Hiroki and I are building a deck for our Dragon Knights deck," Hisoka said as if he can read my mind.

"I see."

"Bye, Wanda," With that, they left me alone. I guess I'm going to go to the Castle alone today as well.

* * *

"Stupid Prince Charming. Taking my bonding time with my sister as well."

"There, there, Jun."

I was about to enter the shop when I saw Jun-senpai and Alice talking to him looking angry and annoyed. I walk up to them and greeted them, "Good afternoon, Jun-senpai, Alice."

Alice giggled, "Ooh! You're alone today. And you don't have Hisoka and Hiroki with you today."

"Yeah. They've been lately spending time together," I said. It's true though. In fact, it has been a couple of days since they are like that. This is just my guess but they wanted to strengthen their skills because of Akari's growth. She's been progressing a lot after all. They want to strengthen themselves as well. As why they left me out, maybe because they use Dragon Knights? Again, this is just my opinion.

"I see that Prince Charming took your bonding time with my sister as well," Jun said. I nod my head in response, "I see. How about I treat you some snacks?"

"It's fine, senpai," I said, declining his offer.

"No, I insist. I can't thank you enough for always helping out my little sis," Jun-senpai said.

* * *

"Takoyaki is the best!" Alice exclaimed as she took a bite out of it,"Sho gewd."

"I agree! It's the best snack!" I said as I took a bite of mine as well.

"Anyways, Akari mentioned that you gained a special rare card from a booster pack. You plan to add it to your deck, right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Akari didn't need to ask me to fix your deck though. I'm more than happy to help you," Jun-senpai said.

"That would be great!"

* * *

"Though you're deck lacks a certain card, this should be enough to take advantage of what cards you have," Jun-senpai said as he hands me my deck.

"I can't thank you enough, Jun-senpai," I bow to him.

"No need for the bowing and senpai part. Jun is fine," Jun said while giving me a thumbs up.

"Alrighty then, Jun!" I said, "By the way, I'm going to buy some cards. I might draw the card that I need for my deck."

"Go ahead. Alice and I will accompany you," Jun-sen- I mean Jun offered.

"Mmhhmm! It will be fun!" Alice giggled.

We went to the shop together. We were about to enter the shop when I slipped. I fell on my butt, "Ouchies!"

"Are you alright, Wanda?" Jun and Alice offered their hand to me.

"More or less," I answered as I accepted it. I was brought up back to my feet to see a banana peel, "So that's the cause."

We heard a giggle to our side, "Hey, that's not funny. Show yourself and apologise to Wanda!" Jun said angrily.

"Yu is so sorry. Yu just loves pranks," A girl who dresses like a witch with long brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Yu here has been pranking anyone when she can," The Manager informed us.

"But why?" Jun asked.

"Up to this day, we still don't know why she does this every single time," The Manager answered.

"Well someone needs to teach her a lesson," Jun said.

"So you guys are buddyfighters? Yu is a buddyfighter too! Why don't Yu and the strangers settle this in a buddyfight?" The girl named Yu suggested, "By the way, Yu's core gadget is this hat she's wearing." She pointed her big violet witch hat.

"I'll take her-"

"No, I will," I interrupted Jun.

"You haven't tested your new deck yet," Jun said, worried about me.

I gave him a smile and said, "This is the perfect opportunity to test it. I'll be the one who will be teaching her."

* * *

"This is Paruko Nanana live from the Castle. Today we have Aibo's 7th grader, Wanda Yumetochi fighting one of the best fighter in the 5th grader of Aibo, Yu Itazura aka the "Devilish Witch of Aibo"."

"Yu wants to be called the Witch of Mischief!" Yu complained.

"But I'm already the Witch of Mischief! It's already in my name! Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster," The young girl known as Iris complained at Yu.

"Excuse me for calling you that. It's what most people call you," Paruko retorted towards Yu's comment.

"Anyways, is Yume-senpai ready? Because Yu is!"

"Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be," I said, not minding the nickname she gave me.

_"Alice and I will be providing backup here in the Buddy Pit," _Jun said.

_"Teach her a lesson, Wanda!" _Alice cheered for me.

"Thanks," I said as I placed my deck to the core gadget.

"Confusing Yu's opponents is what Yu does best! Yu will do her best to spin your head! Luminize! Merry Go Around!"

"Travelling to a new land in a spinning cyclone! Luminize! Road to Oz!"

"Buddy..."

"...Fight!"

"Time to raise the flag!" We both said simultaneously.

"Yu fights for Magic World!"

Iris giggled, "This will be fun."

"I fight for Fairy Tale World and my buddy would be Oz, The Great and Terrible," A handsome young man appeared wearing a green top hat, a white dress shirt underneath the green sleeveless vest, white gloves brown pants and black boots. He also has a brown leather sling bag for some reason and a brown cane for a wepon.

"Nice to meet you," He bowed, lowering his hat while bowing at the same time, "Though, I'm not really a wizard though."

"Yu will go first."

"Yu charges and draw," Her hand is still at 6 but her gauge increased to 3, "Yu calls Herb Magician, Soichirou Tenjiku (Size 2/4000/1/5000) to the center."

A young magician who has blue hair and violet eyes wearing a white coat with plant designs, white gloves and a suit while holding what appears to be a small bottle appeared, "Spells are a must."

"Next, Yu casts Nice One! Since Soichirou is in the field, Yu doesn't need to pay a gauge to cast," Yu said as she drew two cards.

"Smart play by Yu! At least she can use her gauge for other things," Paruko said.

"Soichirou, attack the fighter!" Yu ordered.

Soichirou raises his arm as a magic circle appeared to glow and released a strong wind. I covered myself but my life is reduced to 9.

"End of Move."

Yu's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O X O

Wanda's Field  
Life: 9  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Your Move."

"Draw. Charge and draw," My hand increased to 7 and my gauge to 3, "I call Good Witch of the North, Locasta (Size 1/4000/1/2000) to the left and pay 1 gauge and place one Oz card from my hand (Wicked Witch of the West, Theodora) into the soul of the Good Witch of the South, Glinda (Size 2/5000/2/4000) to the center."

"Wanda called two monsters with skills that work together. With this, Locasta gains a double attack because Glinda is on the field while Glinda's skill makes the monsters in her field indestructible against card effects for as long as Locasta is on the field."

The two cards materialised. To the left, a young woman with green eyes and blue hair who's wearing a puffy blue dress and holding a wand appeared and to the center, a beautiful blonde haired woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink puffy dress with a wand in her hand appeared.

"It's so nice to see you, Locasta," Glinda greeted.

"Likewise," Locasta said.

"I cast Fairies' Blessings!"

"Wanda increased her gauge as well as her hand," My gauge became 4 while my hand increased to 5.

"Glinda, Locasta, clear up the center!" I ordered them.

"As you wish," They both said.

* * *

"I don't think that was the right thing to make," Jun said, commenting how Wanda link attacks with both Glinda and Locasta.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I mean there is a possibility that she has a spell that will increased her monster's defense but if I were to based her buddy and if her deck revolves around her then it's over for Wanda," Jun answered.

* * *

Glinda attacked Soichirou with bubbles which distracted him while Locasta charges her wand with magic power. As soon as the bubbles cleared up, the magic power from Locasta's wand was released, hitting Soichirou on the chest and turning him into shards.

"Locasta, your double attack!" She released another magic blast from her wand, reducing Yu's life to 9.

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 9  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 4  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
X X O

Yu's Field  
Life: 9  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"So far, they only have dealt one damage to each other. Who will win? It's anyone's game."

"Your Move."

"Yu draws then charge and draw," Yu's hand became 7 while her gauge increased to 4, "Yu has now the perfect hand."

"Ooh! You're going to go for that technique right?" Iris asked while giggling.

"Of course," Yu answered.

_"Her playstyle maybe the same as mine so be careful," _Jun warned me.

"Got it," I responded.

"Yu calls Magic Artist, Andy (Size 1/1000/2/2000) to the right." A handsome young man with white hair, violet eyes who wears glasses looking like a painter appeared to the designated area.

"Yu sets Merry Go Around," An orb with a picture of Iris and her in a carousel appeared.

"With this set spell, it lets her add a gauge if a card is returned back to the owner's hand due to her cards' effects," Paruko explained.

"Since Andy is here, Yu only has to pay 1 gauge to buddycall her buddy, Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster (Size 2/5000/2/4000) to the center." Her gauge reduced to 3 and her life increased back to 10.

"Alrighty!" She snapped her fingers, disappearing from our sights first and reappearing to her designated area, "Now for my favorite trick." She then points towards Glinda as her finger charges with a red aura. She released it, making Glinda turn into a card form.

"When Iris is called, she can return any item or monster back into the owner's hand however due to Glinda's soulguard, she remains on the field," Paruko commentated.

"Yu pays 1 gauge to equip Gunrod, Bechstein (3000/1)!" A gun with gold designs appeared on her hands, "Yu rests Bechstein and deal you one damage." She fired an energy blast, hitting me on the chest and reducing my life to 8.

I know that I can still win this. I have faith in myself as well as the deck that Jun built for me. I will teach her a lesson.

"Iris, attack the center!" Yu ordered her buddy.

"But of course!" Iris giggled as she blasts Glinda with her red magic energy, reducing my monster into shards.

"Andy, attack the fighter!"

Andy painted a pillar of fire on his canvas and it disappeared. Suddenly, a pillar of fire covered me reducing my life to 6.

"End of Move."

Yu's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
X X O

Wanda's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 4  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
X O O

"Your Move."

"I draw. Charge and draw," My hand turn 7 and gauge to 5, "I'm going to pay 2 gauge and put the top card into the soul of Oz, The Great and Terrible (Size 3/10000/3/4000) to the center." My life turned 7. He just hopped onto his designated area.

"I'll show you tricks you've never seen before," He said.

"Even though he's a size 3 monster, he can reduce the size of monsters who are originally size 1 or lower by 1," Paruko informed the audience.

"I call Munchkin of Munchkinland (Size 0/3000/2/1000) to the right position!" An adorable young boy with a wooden sword wearing all green appeared, "Locasta, attack Iris!"

"You're childish for a witch. You need to be more serious," Locasta said.

Iris just giggled and said, "I couldn't care less."

Locasta blasted a beam of light through her wand directed at Iris.

"Yu casts Magical Goodbye and return Iris back to my hand," A magic circle envelope Iris, transforming her into card form and returning back to her hand.

"With Merry Go Around, she increases her gauge," Paruko said while Yu's gauge became 3.

"Oz, attack the fighter!"

"I have more tricks up my sleeves!" He uses his cane and thrusted it like rapier. Yu defended herself using her arms but her life is still reduced to 7 nonetheless.

"Double attack!" This time, Oz smacked his cane on Yu's head, reducing her life to 4.

"Munchkin!"

"Wah! I'm so sorry!" The young boy said as he charges towards Yu with his wooden sword.

"Yu casts Quick Summon and pay 1 gauge to call back Yu's buddy to the center!" The ever cheerful witch appeared once more.

"Bye bye, wizard!" She blasted him with her red magic energy but he materialised afterwards.

"You have forgotten my soulguard," Oz said.

"I'm so sorry, cute little boy!" She blasted a beam of light at Munchkin, making him disappear.

"Smart play by Yu Itazura!" Paruko praised Yu for her moves.

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
X X X

Yu's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
X X O

"Will Yu be able to get out from this predicament?"

"Your Move."

"Yu draws then charge and draw," Yu's hand increased to 2 and her gauge to 3, "Yu casts Nice One by paying a gauge to draw two cards."

"With 3 cards at hand, what is she planning now?"

"Yu casts Key of Solomon, First Volume." Her gauge becomes 4, "Then Yu casts Key of Solomon, Second Volume. Yu gains 1 life and Yu can draw a card."

I wonder what she's planning.

"Yu rests Bechstein and deal one damage to you." She fired another shot which hits me on my chest and reducing my life to 6, "Iris, attack Oz!"

"Goodbye so called wizard!" Iris said as she distracts him with beams of light.

"I have tricks up my sleeve you know," Oz retorted as he dodges.

While he was was dodging, Oz never saw the banana peel on the floor which made him slip and finally got destroyed.

"Andy, attack the fighter!"

Andy painted a lightning this time which struck me, reducing my life to 4.

"It's my-"

"Final Phase!"

"Yu Itazura called a final phase!" Paruko said with energy.

"I pay 3 gauge and cast De Guiata Crush Knuckle and destroy your monsters in the field!"

Mist started to cover my monsters then lightning strike them thus destroying my monsters. Welp, I'm doomed. Most cards in my hand are spell cards that I don't need.

"End of Move."

Yu's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 0  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
X X O

Wanda's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"With 4 life and no monsters in the field, how can Wanda turn this around? But she still has 5 cards in hand so let's see what will happen folks!"

It's true that I have 5 cards in hand but these are useless spells for me though. The only thing that I can do now is to do my best.

"Your Move."

"I draw. Charge and draw!" My hand turns 6 while my gauge became 4. Nice. I drew the card that I need, "I cast Starting All Over Again!"

"What's this?! She discarded every card from her hand to draw 3 new ones! maybe the cards she discarded is useless to her," Paruko said. It's true though.

Hmmm...two monsters and one useless spell card. I guess this is all I got then. I better make the most of it, "I call Locasta (Size 1/4000/1/2000) to the center and another Munchkin to the right."

The two cards materialised to their designated areas.

"Locasta, Munchkin, attack Iris!"

Iris was distracted by Munchkin's cuteness which gave an opening to Locasta effectively destroying the pranking witch.

"Penetrate!" Munchkin slashed Yu which reduces her life to 3.

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 4  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O X X

Yu's Field  
Life: 3  
Hand: 0  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
X O O

"Now, Yu is now in a dilenma? Can she even win this?"

Since she will have 1 card in hand and even if turns out to be a monster, I will win. My thoughts were interrupted by Yu's giggles ,"Do you think it will be that easy? Yu will win this. Just watch and see."

"Your Move."

"Yu draws. Charge and draw," Her hand became 1 and gauge to 2 ,"Well, it must be Yu's lucky day." She grinned. I don't like the look in her face.

It looks like she got the card that she needed as well.

"Yu casts Nice One and draw two cards," Her hand increased, "Yu calls Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki (Size 1/2000/2/2000) to the center."

A wizard looking scientist materialised to the center, "What can I discover here?"

"Yu casts Key of Solomon, Second Volume," Her life increased to 4 and her hand by 1 .

"Since she casted a spell, Ren's critical is now at an astounding 3."

"Yu calls Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to the right," A knight wearing a black armor appeared, "This is bye bye."

"Bring it!" I said with determination.

"Yu rests Bechstein and deals one damage to you," She fired another shot and reduced my life once more, my life becoming 3.

I won't give up! I'll also become stronger like how Akari does.

"Dunkelheit, destroy Locasta!"

The black knight charges while dodging Locasta's series of attacks. He destroyed her with ease.

"Bye bye. Ren!"

The wizard scientist opens the bottle that he was holding which unleashed a powerful stream, making my life turn 0.

"Game Over. Winner, Yu Itazura."

"With that folks, Yu itazura proves herself once more with her amazing tricks she has shown in the fight."

"Yu expected more from Wanda," Yu said, "Yu didn't enjoy the fight. Did Wanda even improved? Yu saw your fight with Akari. Yu would have wanted to fight Akari since she is much stronger than Wanda." Wow, that stings yet she's right. I haven't improved one bit.

"She did her best though," Jun suddenly came out with Alice.

"But it wasn't enough." With that, she left with her buddy.

* * *

I just slumped in defeat. I lost. It really hurts to not improve.

"There, there. Cheer up. I think you did great," Jun said.

"Thanks, Jun," I said.

"Why don't you try and open a buddyfight pack? It's my treat," Jun handed me a pack.

"Thank you so much," I said as I grab the pack from Jun.

As soon as I opened it, it a card shone bright and materialised a young adult human female with long, brown hair, tied into a high-tied ponytail with bangs framing her face and hazel eyes. She wears a blue, long-sleeve button up shirt light brown jeans and dark brown boots.

"I'm the one card you need for her deck right?" She asked.

"So you're-" Jun was cut off by the mysterious monster.

"I'm Visitor to Oz, Dorothy and I'm here to help you, Wanda Yumetochi."

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: *mouth wide open*

Dorothy: I'm Wanda's buddy, Visitor to Oz, Dorothy and it looks like I'll be discussing our card for this chapter, Oz, The Great and Terrible. Close your mouth, my buddy. You don't need to be so shocked.

Wanda: *closes mouth* Sorry. it doesn't sink in that I got a buddy.

Dorothy: Anyways, he is a size 3 monsters with a critical of 3, and power and defense of 10000 and 4000 respectively. He has Good and Oz attributes. He also has a double attack and soulguard. He has two abilities, one being to remain on the field or to be able to stand once more by destroying an Oz attribute monster. You could've won.

Wanda: *Facepalms* Sorry. It slipped out of my mind.

Dorothy: He can also reduced the size of monsters by one if they are originally size 1 or lower.

Wanda: And that's all we have. This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...Signing off!

**And scene nya. Thanks for the awesome Oz attribute cards, Kaiko nya! It's awesome nya! I hope I did it right nya! Also, I hope the I used the skills right as well as the battle being right as well nya! Anyways, your reads, hearts and comments are appreciated nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Wow! I'm so happy for you, Wanda! You've finally found yourself a buddy!" I congratulated my best friend while staring at her buddy.

Currently, we are at my house, hanging out. It's a miracle that Hiroki and his buddy, Jeanne D'Arc and Hisoka and his buddy, Soushi are here as well. From what I've saw,

"Actually, it's the other way around," The young woman answered, "Oh right. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Visitor to Oz, Dorothy. You can just call me Dorothy." She introduced herself.

"I'm Akari Mamoru and this is-," I was about to introduce her to Prince Charming when she beats me to it.

"Oh I already know him. He tried to court me after all," Dorothy said cheerfully while Prince Charming awkwardly laughed.

All of us turned around to see my brother, Jun, fuming with rage. It's written all over his face while Alice just laughs, "What kind of sick twisted pervert are you?!"

Hisoka just chuckled, amused about what's happening.

"You sure are weird, Hisoka," Hiroki sweatdropped.

"That was my teenage years when I tried to court her!" Prince Charming defended himself which made Dorothy giggle.

"When I was a teenager, I was already going to war," Jeanne said, looking disgusted at Prince Charming.

"I was training back then," Soushi said.

"How disgusting can you be?!" Jun asked angrily.

"In his defense, he was finding a suitable wife," Dorothy defended Prince Charming.

"I can imagine girls falling for him but based on his actions, I don't think a relationship would last long," Jeanne pointed.

"I may love fun but I can be serious when I need to," Soushi said. Prince Charming sulked on a corner.

"You know, he has one serious relationship," Dorothy said which made us intrigue. We gather around her in a circle which made her giggle, "You sure are interested about this topic."

"He's a womanizer so it's weird that he even had a serious relationship," Jun pointed out.

"So who's the lucky girl? As his buddy, i would like to know," I said.

"It's-," Dorothy was about to answer when her mouth was covered by Prince Charming. We can only hear muffled sounds.

"Please don't tell them," Prince Charming requested. But it sounds to me that he's begging than requesting.

"I see. I understand," Dorothy agreed.

"Thanks," Prince Charming said to Dorothy and started to explain, "I did love someone and I still do but because of what I've done I can't even face her."

This makes me sad. The atmosphere changed into a gloomy one. Dorothy cleared her throat, "Obviously, I'm new here so I would like to know each and everyone of you."

"Oh right. I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Hiroki Nakamura and I play for Dragon World," Hiroki introduced himself.

"I'm Dragon Knight, Jeanne D'Arc, Hiroki's buddy. Jeanne will do just fine," Jeanne introduced herself.

"I'm Hisoka Satou. I also fight for Dragon World," Hisoka introduced himself.

"Dragon Knight, Soushi from Dragon World as well as from the Shinsengumi and I'm Hisoka's buddy," Soushi introduced himself as well.

"It's a delight to meet you all," Dorothy smiled.

"Here are some snacks!" Mother brought out a plate of takoyaki as well as a pitcher of juice for us to eat and drink, "Eat and drink. There's still a few snacks that I still need to bring out."

"Thank you!"

We grab a plate and started to fill it up with takoyaki. After filling up our plates, we fill our glasses with juice

"Cheers for Wanda who became an official buddyfighter," Jun raised his glass. We followed him.

"Cheers!" We clank our glasses together and thus the feast started.

Mother returned and brought out sandwiches and mochi, "You kids enjoy yourselves."

"Ywour ja besht, mowm," I thanked her with my mouth full while Jun gave mom a thumbs up.

She just smiled at us and left the room.

"So what are you all guys doing while I'm not around?" I asked, taking a sandwich from the plate that my mom brought to us.

"Hisoka and I are upgrading our decks and training together. We use Dragon Knights after all," Hiroki answered.

"Mmhhmm. We can't stand and do nothing after seeing you progress. You're getting stronger by the day," Hisoka added.

"I agree. You're progressing a lot of these days. You're showing your full potential, Akari," Jeanne said.

"It makes us look bad," Soushi laughed.

I just sweatdrop at what they said. Though, I find it pretty weird that Hisoka and Hiroki are hanging out together considering their...tastes.

"This just go to show that you're improving," Jun smiled.

"They see you as a threat!" Alice chirp. Threat is a strong word...I don't think that I'm a big threat so I just laugh at the young girl's comment.

"What about you, Wanda?" I turn to her.

"I was surprisingly doing nothing but buy one Buddyfight booster pack a day to see if I can get a buddy," Wanda answered, " It's pretty lonely you know."

"And as usual, I'm building decks with Alice," Jun said.

"I just watched him fix and fix decks. It's pretty funny how much he complains about Prince Charming!" Alice laughed.

"He's been stealing my precious bonding time with my sister after all!" Jun exclaimed.

We just laughed and continued to eat.

* * *

We sighed in content.

"That was some good grub!" Soushi said as he patted his belly.

"Now that we're full, how about if we buddyfight?" Jun suggested as he shows his core gadget, "We're all official buddyfighters now."

"Buddyfight after eating sounds good to me," Jeanne said, agreeing with Jun's plan.

"I can show you my true potential this time," Dorothy said, "So does my buddy now that I'm here."

"Mmhhmm! Dorothy and I won't hold back!" Wanda said with determination.

"We will show you how much we've improved over these past few weeks!" Hiroki said.

"I will show you the true power of the Shinsengumi," Hisoka said.

"You show them, Hisoka!" Soushi said.

* * *

Jun was on the sideline as the referee or the overseer of the match. I'm up against Hiroki while Wanda is against Hisoka.

"With Dorothy by my side, my Oz deck is complete!" Wanda said, "Thanks again, Jun!"

"No problem. I'm always happy to help," Jun said. Wow, I missed a lot of stuff.

"We will show you the power that I have," Dorothy said.

"Show me what you've got," Hisoka said.

"Just so you know, Shinsengumi will not lose!" Soushi said.

"It's been a long time since we last fought each other," I said.

"Mmhhmm. And we've improve ourselves, right Jeanne?"

"Of course. We always train and work hard," Jeanne said.

"We also trained," Prince Charming said.

"Yupz!"

"Are you guys ready?" Jun asked.

"Ready!" We answered.

"Buddyfight!"

"It's time to raise the flag!"

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...of the Buddyfight Corner!

Wanda: We're going to talk about the set spell called Merry Go Around.

Dorothy: The set spell that Yu used against you right?

Wanda: Mmhhmm. This spell card has the attributes Wizard and Magic Power which let's you add a gauge whenever a card is returned from the field back to your owner's hand by your card's effects.

Dorothy: That's awesome!

Wanda: True when you use it but when against you...well...*remembers her fight agains Yu Itazura*

Dorothy: I see. Anyways, this is Dorothy...

Wanda:...and Wanda...

Both:...signing off!

**Hiya guys nya! Hope you enjoyed this one nya! Read, heart and comment nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

**This is the opening for my story nya! Sense of Wonder from Fairy Tail nya! Anyways, I don't own it nya!**

* * *

"Smile!" The camera flashed while Prince Charming and I posed.

"And we're done! That's a wrap you two," The photographer said.

"So what's our schedule for this week?" Prince Charming asked his manager as he grabbed two water bottles. He gave the other one to me.

"There are still more photoshoots or whatever activities they are?" I groaned. I'm already as tired as I can be.

"Actually for this week, you don't have any appointment," She said while looking in her tablet for our schedule.

I sighed in relief. Actually, this is the first time in a long time that we have a week off. Now, I can finally catch up with what's going on around Aibo during the afternoons that I'm gone.

* * *

"You missed a lot of awesome buddyfights, Akari!" Wanda exclaimed as we watch Hiroki and Hisoka buddyfight from afar in the Castle.

"Eh?!" Man, I would have wanted to go and watch.

"It's true. Like the time with the fight against Tasuku Ryuenji and Gao Mikado," Dorothy added.

Who are those two anyways? I really don't know them. That or I forgot them.

Wanda looks at me with a shocked expression, "You don't know THE Tasuku Ryuenji?! Tasuku Ryuenji is the Boy Wonder cop while Gao Mikado is a rising buddyfighter in the 6th grade." They sure can read my thoughts.

Now I remember Tasuku Ryuenji. He's the boy that every girl is dreaming of...almost every girl. That and his awesome impact, Gargantua Punisher. Wah! I wish that I could have watched it.

"You have lots of catching up to do if you want to be updated."

We turned around to see Jun and Alice holding 4 servings of takoyaki, 2 in each of their hands. He handed out one to me, Wanda and Dorothy.

"Ooh! Jun's such a gentleman, treating us to such delights," Dorothy said as she took a bite.

"Mmhhmm," Wanda agreed, stuffing herself with takoyaki.

"What about mine?" Prince Charming pouted.

"Get your own. You're rich enough to buy one," Jun said while crossing his arms which made Prince Charming sulk. I guess my brother hates Prince Charming that much.

"Then I guess I'll have Akari to give me one."

I smiled and pierced the takoyaki with the toothpick I'm holding then hold out to him, "Of course. You're my buddy after all."

He took a bite, eating the whole piece of takoyaki, "Sho good."

"Anyways, what did I missed?" I asked.

"Firstly, the fight between Tasuku Ryuenji and that kid, Gao Mikado. It's not sinking in to my mind that Gao Mikado won against THE top fighter of all time," Jun said.

"Wah! I wish that I could have watched it!" I'm so jealous. An awesome fight that I could have watched but I'm busy well...being now some sort of model now that I'm an idol's buddy.

"Are there more events that I've missed?" I asked.

The atmosphere suddenly changed and grim expressions are painted on their faces.

"Even if I'm busy, I know what's happening around," Prince Charming said.

Wow. Something happened while we're busy yet Prince Charming knows. Sometimes, I hate myself for not knowing.

"What's the matter? Is it that bad?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Sometimes, I wish you could be aware," Jun said.

"Mmhhmm. Jun is always worried sick when you always arrive late in the evening because of that," Alice added.

"So does Wanda," Dorothy said.

"So tell me what's going on," I requested.

"Well, something happened to the photon mines and it was caused by an unknown person who calls himself Wolf," Prince Charming said.

Ugh! I hate myself for being unaware what's happening these days. It's frustrating. Am I really unaware or ignorant I wonder. Or maybe I heard it before but I already forgot about it. I clenched my fists out of frustration.

My brother noticed it and said, "We understand how you feel. You don't need to be angry of yourself if you've forgotten about it."

"If I may ask, why could she have possibly forgotten about it?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh right. I haven't told you about that yet," Wanda said sadly.

"I already know that Akari is forgetful but I don't know why though," Prince Charming said, not knowing about my situation.

"It's sad actually," Alice said.

"I will let my little sister explain that one. It's not in our places to tell what happened to her," Jun said as they looked at me.

"A couple of years ago, I mysteriously disappeared. After a couple of days or so, I was found. But when I woke up, I couldn't remember everything about me," I explained.

"I see. But why are you forgetful all the time?" Dorothy asked once more.

"You see, whatever happened in that incident must have affected my...well...you know...my ability to remember stuff as well," I answered.

"I see. You must have been through a lot," Prince Charming said while looking at me sadly.

"Yeah. But I have Wanda and my family with me so I can get through it," I smiled, not wanting them to be sad anymore.

"Sometimes, you surprise me," Prince Charming said.

"You're a strong lady, Akari. No wonder Wanda looks up to you."

"O-Oi! Don't tell her that!" Wanda said, embarassed with what Dorothy said.

We all laughed. I wish that they would stay like this...we would stay like this, smiling and laughing...I hope this never ends.

* * *

I watched her laugh with the group. I can't go on like this anymore!

But it's my duty.

I feel so guilty.

I knew yet I can't do anything about it...

..._I was the one who made her like that after all._

**Buddyfight Corner**

Wanda: This is Wanda...

Dorothy: ...and her trusted buddy, Dorothy!

Wanda: Today, we're going to talk about my bff in the whole wide world, Akari Mamoru. Dorothy, if you would.

Dorothy: Gladly. As you know, Akari is known to be forgetful but that's because of a mysterious event which has yet to be revealed.

Wanda: My poor best friend! Whoever did this will pay! Pay I say! Mwuahahaha!

Dotohy: And that's all the time we have folks. If you want to know more about Akari, just read this story. This is Dorothy...

Wanda:...and Wanda...

Both:..signing off!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter nya! Read, heart and comment nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	13. Chapter 12

_"Here take this," A young girl gave a young boy a card. _

_"Why are you giving me this? I don't even use this world."_

_"Because I want you to have a happy ending," The young girl answered._

_"Happily Ever Afters don't exist," The young boy said which made the young girl pout._

_"Of course they exist! You haven't found yours yet!" The young girl argued._

_"Whatever."_

* * *

The now older boy looked at the card that the young girl from before gave to him, "Happily Ever After huh? As if those things exist." He then placed the card inside the pocket of his pants.

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

* * *

As usual, I'm running away from Prince Charming's fan girls. I don't like to be interrogated and possibly killed by them. Man, they have plenty of energy to chase me. Heck, it's lunch time! How come that they are not hungry and just wasting time on chasing me?! I won't understand them for whatever reasons they have in doing so. Instead of spending my available time on my big brother and my friends, I ended up wasting it and ran away from those chasing hyenas.

Unlucky me, I trip on my own feet and somehow miraculously fell on a bush. I face planted as usual.

"Why now?" I muttered. I heard a rumble of footsteps nearing where I am.

"Where's Akari?!"

"We just want to ask you about Takehiko-sama!"

"She can't go that far! Her bad luck will always act up."

I agree with the last statement but it already did act up. Just a little while ago. Then again...I don't want to jinx it.

A few moments later, the footsteps faded away. This means they are gone. I sighed in relief as I stood up and check the perimeters, "Are they gone?"

"They sure are, little princess," A voice said behind me.

I squealed and jumped a little to see Alice with Prince Charming. They both laughed at me while I pouted.

"What's the big idea?!" I ask.

"We're here to escort you, little princess," Prince Charming answered.

"Jun asked us to accompany you to the buddyfight stage. It's a fight between Rouga Aragami and some kid named Tetsuya Kurodake," Alice added.

I screamed internally. This is going to be awesome!

"We know." They both answered.

"Did I say it out loud?"

"You did. And we know how much you miss watching awesome fights so let's go," Alice said as she brings out a pocket watch and opened a portal.

"That's one cool watch," I said.

"Thanks. The White Hare already gave it to me so I can travel freely and not fall into more rabbit holes," Alice giggled, "Also, I borrow it all the time. Hehe." Prince Charming and I sweatdrop.

"By the way, how did you two find me anyways?" I asked.

"We're just that great in finding you," Alice answered.

"I see," I said, "Anyways, let's get going! I don't want to miss this awesome fight!"

* * *

"And we're here!" We walked outside the portal to see Aragami-senpai and the kid that they are talking about buddyfighting. They have already called out monsters already.

Prince Charming and Alice guide me to where Jun is seated.

"Took you long enough," Jun said as he looked at Prince Charming.

"Sorry about that. Little princess just got chased by my fan girls," Prince Charming laughed awkwardly.

"And who's fault do you think it is?" Jun said angrily. Prince Charming just laughed awkwardly.

"Cut him some slack. He's an idol after all," Wanda defended my buddy.

"Still...", Jun crossed his arms.

"Prince Charming can be responsible so you don't need to worry about it," Dorothy said.

We took our seats and watched the fight.

So far, Aragami-senpai's field has his signature monster, Armorknight Demon, as well as his weapon, Boulder Piercing Spear, and his buddy, Armorknight Eagle.

"Did I missed a lot?" I asked.

"Mmhhmm. According to Jun, this is going to end now," Wanda answered, "Too bad that you haven't watched the first part."

I sulked internally. Wah! I hate my life for missing these awesome fights.

* * *

In the end, the kid lost to Aragami-senpai. Man, I was just here for a short while. Darn fan girls! This is just one of the disadvantages of being an idol's buddy.

"There, there, Akari," Wanda rubbed my back while I continue to sulk.

"Why is life cruel? I didn't get to watch the first parts," I said, sulking.

"Hey! Tetsuya is my friend! You can't talk to him like that!" A kid wearing a black and indigo jacket, over a scarlet undershirt and a black collar. Both of his forearms are covered in decorative white bandage wrapping that extends from his elbow to his knuckles. He has short black spiky hair . He wears a torn student cap adorned with a sun ornament. He also wears indigo sweatpants with a yellow stripe going along the side, and white shoes with black and yellow accents to his jacket and sweatpants.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh right. That's the rising buddyfighter from the 6th grader. That's Gao Mikado," Jun answered.

That's Gao Mikado huh? He sounds so angry. I wonder what he and Aragami-senpai are talking about.

When suddenly...

"Rouga Aragami, I challenge you to a fight."

* * *

Wah! I can't believe it! He challenged Aragami-senpai! That's so cool! This is going to be awesome! I check on the time to see that it's almost time.

"You seem excited, Akari," Wanda whispered.

"Of course! I want to see Aragami-senpai and ummm...what's his name fight!" I answered.

"You mean Gao, Akari. It's funny that you even remember Aragami-senpai's name," Wanda sweatdrop.

Oh right. I don't even know the reason why though.

My thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rang. I immediately got up from my seat and grab my bag.

"Come on, Wanda!" I said as I pulled Wanda out of her seat and dragged her along with Dorothy, "We're might miss the fight!"

"Don't forget me, little princess!" Prince Charming ran, following us.

* * *

In the end, Prince Charming ended up being left behind. He was chased and possibly blocked by his fan girls after all. I'm glad that I'm not in that situation...for now. I thank my lucky stars that I don't have to suffer for now.

We went to where Jun and Alice are sitting. Alice saw us and waved at us, "Over here!"

Wanda and I sat on two consecutive open seats, "What did we missed?"

"Not much. Just Rouga's first turn and now, Gao is at 7 life points," Jun answered as we watch the fight.

Wah! This is going to be an epic fight!

Rouga's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O X O

Gao's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Uh oh! He's 3 life points down. Unless he figures out a way to destroy this demon soon, they'll be mopping up his inexplicable overconfidence off of the stage in no time," Paruko commentated.

Wah! That's Aragami-senpai! He's so cool and strong!

"You not getting rid of Armorknight Demon back then was a bad move back then," Jun commented.

That comment pierce through my heart like an arrow.

"I didn't have a counter spell for that alright!" I exclaimed.

"Your move."

The kid, Gao i think his name, is just standing still. He looks like his contemplating on something.

* * *

Rouga got Gao's attention by clinking his core gadget against the floor, "What's the hold up huh? I'm not gonna stand here all day."

Gao adjusted his core gadget belt and started his turn, "I draw. Charge and draw." His hand becomes 7 while his gauge becomes 3, "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon (Size 1/5000/2/1000) to the right and Pile Bunker Dragon (Size 2/4000/2/4000) to the left. Then I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle."

The two monsters materialised on their respective areas while Gao's life was reduced to 6 to equip some sort of gauntlet. Gao leapt to go to the center area.

"You're leaving your center open? Amature. I can't believe Tasuku Ryuenji calls you his rival," Rouga insulted Gao.

Gao ignored what Rouga said and continued his turn, "Okay, Pile Bunker Dragon. Go and attack Demon."

The two monsters have a show done. Armorknight Demon flew and fired the cannon towards Pile Bunker Dragon.

"Pile Bunker's power is 4000. That's way less than Demon's 8000 defense. Does Gao have a game plan or is his experience finally catching up?" Paruko said after analyzing.

* * *

"Is this really the kid that beat Tasuku? Why didn't he used Thousand Rapier Dragon to link attack with him. Rouga didn't even used an item this turn to activate his trusty spell card," Jun said, crossing his arms.

"He's quite the risk taker," Wanda added.

"Agreed."

Since when did my brother and Wanda gotten so close?!

* * *

"I cast Dragoenergy!"

"Doesn't he get it? Even with the extra power, he won't still have enough to beat Armorknight Demon!" Paruko exclaimed.

"I cast Dragoenergy," Gao casted the same spell card.

A shocked expression is painted on Rouga's face, "What?! Two consecutive Dragoenergies?!"

A golden aura covered Pile Bunker Dragon, withstanding Demon's attack. Demon flew down to finish the job but got punched my Pile Bunker Dragon, getting destroyed in the process.

"With the double Dragoenergy attack, Gao destroyed Rouga's Demon. And with Pile Bunker's special ability to penetrate, he's going to inflict some damage points to the fighter as well," Paruko announced.

Rouga braced himself as he was punched by Pile Bunker Dragon, reducing his life to 8.

"Okay. We're up, Thousand," Gao said.

"RIght," The two leap and inflicted some damage points by punching and piercing, reducing Rouga's life to 4.

* * *

"My gosh. If he drew that card the...," My brother is too shock as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"What card is it?" I asked, not knowing what he's talking about.

"Do you know about the Boy Wonder's special impact card?" Jun answered me with a question.

"Yeah, Gargan something right?" I answered.

"Close enough. Gargantua Punisher. Man, if he drew that card, this is going to be a one turn victory," Jun said.

"What?!" I shouted, making people look at me. I blushed out of embarrassment," Sorry."

* * *

"I'm in shocked! A devastating move!" Paruko exclaimed.

Another card in the gauge is added, making Gao's gauge to 4.

"Time for the final phase."

The scene changed into thundering clouds as a big dragon's claw grabbed the big fiery sword chained up. The big fire sword appeared above Gao.

"Impact! Gargantua Punisher!" The sword was slammed down.

"Gao Mikado!" Was Rouga's words before the sword hits him directly, shattering his Danger World flag meaning that he lost, "I won't forget this."

* * *

"Wah! That was so cool! That ummm...what's his name again...ummm...," I thought the name of the buddyfighter with the cop's impact.

"You mean Gao Mikado?" Jun said.

I snapped my fingers, "Yupz. That's the one. I'm sad to see Aragami-senpai lost though. But it was an awesome match nonetheless."

"Hello! What did I missed?"

I tripped on my own two feet because of the shock while turning around. I fell on the ground, face flat. I look up to see my buddy laughing at me.

* * *

While the group just stared at Akari, there's a person observing her from above in her classroom, "Tsk. Typical Akari."

He then placed and taped the envelope on her table so it would not fall, "Goodbye."

* * *

"Hope I can beat anyone in one turn!" I exclaimed as I walked inside the classroom with Wanda.

"I know that you can do it, Akari!" Wanda cheered for me.

When we entered the classroom, people are gathered in front of my desk.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"See for yourself," Hisoka said as he guided us towards my desk.

When we arrived to my desk, there was a white envelope. I screamed internally. Is this a threat mail?!

I anxiously grab the envelope and opened it to reveal a card, "Huh?"

"I wonder who left this," Hiroki suddenly jumps in as my friends and my classmates crowded me.

"An impact card...," I muttered.

Happily Ever After huh? I wonder who left me this card.

**Buddyfight Corner**

Wanda: Hello and this is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and her trusted and recently new, Dorothy in our Buddyfight Corner.

Wanda: Unfortunately, no one sent any QnAs so we're just going to go with our card or character of the week.

Dorohty: We're going to talk about Jun Mamoru, aka Akari's big brother.

Wanda: He is a deck builder and is super kind too! He even let's me call him Jun without the senpai part! He's also cool!

Dorothy: *giggles* Sounds to me that you like him.

Wanda: I only like him as a friend!

Dorothy: Sure you do.

Wanda: I do! Anyways, this is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...Signing off!

**So what do you think of this chapter nya? Hope you guys enjoyed it nya! Read, heart and comment nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	14. Chapter 13

"Who gave you this card?" Jun asked me while he and Alice looks at it.

"I have no clue. I just saw it on my desk," I answered.

"Hey! What's shaking?"

I turn around to see Prince Charming in his Takehiko Sasaki form.

"Oh that. A mysterious person gave it to me. An special rare and an impact card called Happily Ever After," I answered.

A sad expression is painted on Prince Charming's face, "It's been awhile since I last heard that."

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

* * *

"It's weird to see you this sad, even for me," Jun said, "Is there something wrong?"

Prince Charming gave us a sad smile, "It's nothing. I just remembered something is all."

"Okay...," Jun said, obviously weirded out by Prince Charming's sadness.

"Anyways, you're building another deck for little princess, right?" Prince Charming reverted back to his cheerful self as if nothing happened.

Jun nodded his head, "Yeah but the problem with this card is that it will take at least 5 of Akari's turns to activate her impact. That and the fact that she needs at least 4 life points to do so. There's always a small chance to pull this card off while surviving. The worst part is that she only has one copy of it. It would be hard to draw this card."

"I see," Prince Charming said.

"For now, I removed Heinrich from your deck to make room for a new monster and for your impact," Jun said as he handed me my deck, "There's not much that I can do for now with this deck but it still packs a punch."

"You're the best big brother!"

* * *

"Wah! I can't wait to fight you guys again instead of fan girls!" I jump out of joy.

"We miss you playing with us," Alice said, "Jun here wanted to strangle Prince Charming." She giggled.

"You can't blame me. He's been stealing our precious time with my sister," Jun said, crossing his arms.

"And you can't blame me if little princess was needed by my agency," Prince Charming retorted.

While the two argue with each other, I step on a banana peel making me slip and fell on my butt.

"Wah! Akari, are you okay?" Wanda asked as she and Dorothy offered me their hands.

I accepted their help as they help me stand up, "Yeah, I'm fine. That's just my bad luck doing its own thing."

"No, that's not it. Someone really did put a banana peel and we know who it is," Jun suddenly butts in, "Come out now!"

We heard two giggles, "Yu is so pleased that Jun knows that it's Yu who did that."

Two girls in a witch get up appeared in front of us while Jun, Alice and Wanda stand in front of me as if to protect me from her.

"Ooh! Protective aren't we?" The witch with the pigtails said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Is she going to harm little princess?" Prince Charming asked.

"Well let's just go elsewhere," Jun said, not answering any of our questions.

We walked away from the witch like girls when suddenly...

"Oh, Yu sees. Yu thinks that all of you guys are scaredy cats since you're running away. Are you afraid to lose again?" One of them taunted.

Again? What does she mean by that? We suddenly stop in our tracks. I turn around to see Wanda clenching her fists, Alice lowering her head and Jun gritting his teeth.

"Huh? Wanda, what's wrong?" Dorothy ask Wanda, worried about her behavior.

"Yume-senpai lost to Yu miserably. It's funny how she lost. Yu guesses that they can't teach Yu a lesson," The person named Yu said,"Here Yu thoughts that Jun-senpai is a great deck builder but Yu guesses that there's nothing great about him."

"Then I'll teach you a lesson. How about we buddyfight?" I march right up to her, angry for insulting Wanda and Jun.

"This is the first time I see you angry, little princess," Prince Charming said, standing by my side.

"I won't let her insult Wanda and Jun. I'll teach her a lesson," I said.

Yu just giggled, "This is just what Yu wanted! Yu accepts."

* * *

"Here we are live at the Castle! We have a surprise for you today! Akari Mamoru, aka the Unlucky Student, from the 7th grade at Aibo challenged the Devilish Witch of Aibo, Yu Itazura, a 5th grader from Aibo as well! Let's see how this fight will turn out."

"Confusing Yu's opponents is what Yu does best! Yu will do her best to spin your head! Luminize! Merry Go Around!" She drew 6 cards from her witch's hat. So that's her core gadget.

"Let's teach her a lesson she'll never forget, little princess," Prince Charming said.

I nodded my head and luminized my deck, "Every story ends with a happy ending! Luminize! Happily Ever After!" I drew six cards.

* * *

"You can do it, Akari!" Wanda cheered.

"We're rooting for you!" Dorothy cheered as well.

"I've already told her that she has a similar playstyle like mine. I hope she beats her," Jun said as he watches her luminize her deck.

* * *

"Say it with me now! Buddy..."

"...Fight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Magic World!"

"Fairy Tale World!"

"Akari will have the first move."

"I charge and draw," My hand is still at 6 but my gauge becomes 3, "I pay 1 gauge and call Jungle Prince, Tarzan (Size 2/5000/2/3000) to the center."

A handsome man wearing a loin cloth appeared to the designated area, "Who you want to attack?"

"The fighter please," I answered him.

"When the user of Tarzan is a female or if you have a Princess attribute monster, he gains an additional critical (3)," Paruko commentated while Tarza charges towards Yu and punches her square in the phase.

"Wah!" Her life reduce to 7.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O X O

Yu's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"An astounding move by Akari, dealing 3 damage just like that. What does she have in mind next? We'll find out soon."

"Your move."

"Yu draws. Then charge and draw." Her hand turn 7 while her gauge is 3.

"Yu calls Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit (Size 1/4000/1/3000) to the left, magic Knight of Light, Licht (Size 1/3000/1/4000) to the center and Magic Artist, Andy (Size 1/2000/2/2000) to the right."

"Yu calls three monsters simultaneously. What does she have in mind?" Paruko wondered as the called monsters appeared in their designated places.

"Yu sets her favorite set spell, Merry Go Around!" An orb with a picture of Yu and her buddy in a carousel appeared.

"Now that her set spell is set, you know what that means folks!" Paruko said. I don't even know what's she up to. But Jun already warned me that she has a similar playstyle as my brother's.

* * *

"She's getting ready," Jun said.

"Getting ready for what?" Dorothy asks, not knowing what Jun is talking about.

"It's Yu's formation," Wanda answered, "Just watch."

* * *

"Yu casts Kosher!"

"Since she has more than 2 Wizard monsters in the field, she can add a gauge and draw a card," Paruko said as Yu's hand is still 3 while her gauge is 4.

"Yu pays 1 gauge and casts Nice One!" Yu's hand becomes 4, "Then you casts Key of Solomon, First Volume!" Her gauge becomes 6.

"She's been activating spells after spells after spells. no wonder she's called a witch." Paruko said.

"That's not the reason!" Yu retorted, "Yu finally casts Magical Goodbye!" A summon circle appeared, swallowing Tarzan, turning him into a card and then back to my hand.

"With this, she gains another gauge," Her gauge becomes 8.

"She's been storing a lot of gauge huh," Prince Charming mentioned. I wonder what she's up to though.

"Everyone, link attack the fighter!"

I braced for their attacks. The two knights slashed me with their swords while the painter, painted something which turns out to be lightning, hitting me, and reducing my life to 6.

"End of Move."

Yu's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 8  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
X X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Yu takes the lead! She has shown her proficiency in using spells. She lives up to her title," Paruko announced, "What will Akari do?"

"I draw. Charge and draw." My hand turns 7 while my gauge turns 3.

"I cast Fairies' Blessings first," My gauge turns 5, "Next, I pay 1 gauge and cast Second Chance!" My gauge reduced to 4 while my hand increased to 8.

"Yu is having so much fun," Yu giggled.

"So why did you insult them?" I asked.

"Oh that. Yu wanted to bait you to fight Yu is all," Yu giggled.

"You could have just ask me," I said. Yu shrugs her shoulders.

"Anyways, I discard 2 spell cards (Different Endings, Starting All Over Again) to set It's Story Time!" An orb appeared above.

"With this card, she can add a gauge at the beginning of her every turn," Paruko said, observing the match while riding on a mini UFO.

"I pay 1 gauge and put the top card of my deck in Prince Charming's soul to call him the left (Size 2/5000/2/5000." My gauge reduce to 3.

"I'll protect you, little princess," He leap, landing gracefully in his designated area.

"With a buddy gift, Akari regains 1 life," Paruko said as my life turn to 7.

"I pay 1 life to equip Prince's Sword, Legacy (5000/2)," A sword appeared in front of me. I took a hold of it and swung it. My life reduce to 6.

"I call Little Fairy Prince, Tom Thumb (Size 0/2000/1/1000) to the right," A small fairy prince appeared.

"I may be little but I assure you that !'m capable," Tom said.

"Tom, let's link attack the center!"

"RIght!"

"When Tom link attacks with a female user or a Princess attribute card, the player gains a gauge," My gauge turns to 4.

Tom flew around Dunkelheit, distracting him. I found an opening and slashed him, destroying him completely, "Now, penetrate!" I slashed Yu.

"When a Prince attribute monster is on the field or if the user is a male, the item get's additional critical (3)," Paruko said as I reduced her life points to 4.

"Prince Charming!"

Prince Charming already charge towards Yu.

"Yu casts Chillax!" Her gauge reduce to 7 and a white barrier appeared, protecting her.

"With that, Yu gains 1 life." Her life turns 5.

"Time for the final phase!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh! What does Akari have in store for us? She just called a final phase!"

"I pay 3 gauge and cast Happily Ever After!" An orb with Prince Charming and a beautiful maiden appeared as 5 cards were placed in the soul.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time, Happily Ever After  
X O X

Yu's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 7  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
X O X

"Your Move."

"Yu draws. Charge and draw," Her hand becomes 2 while her gauge becomes 8, "Yu pays 1 gauge and casts Nice One."

"Once again, Yu increases her hand," Paruko said as Yu draws two cards increasing her hand while reducing her gauge to 7.

"Yu casts Key of Solomon, Second Volume."

"With this card, she regains 1 life and since Key of Solomon is in the drop zone she can draw a card," Her life becomes 6.

"Is Iris ready?" Yu giggled.

"I'll be ready as I'll ever be!" Her buddy named Iris answered with enthusiast.

"Yu pays 1 gauge and buddy calls Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster (Size 2/5000/2/4000) to the center!" Dunkelheit was sent to the drop zone as the ever so cheerful witch hopped on her designated area.

"With a buddy gift, Yu regains 1 life," Yu's life turned 7.

"Iris!"

"Bye bye, Prince Charming!" A red aura surrounded him turning him into a card form but he materializes back.

"Due to soulguard, Prince Charming remains on the field."

"It takes a lot more to keep me away from my little princess!" Prince Charming exclaimed.

"I move Prince Charming to the center," Prince Charming appeared at the center area.

"I'll protect you, little princess," He pointed his sword towards Iris.

"His defense is 6000 since Akari is a girl," Paruko said.

"Iris, Andy, link attack the center!"

Andy painted a mist which surrounded him. As Prince Charming is preparing to attack, he was shot by a red aura, destroying him.

"End of Move."

Yu's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 6  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
O X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 1  
Item: O  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time, Happily Ever After  
O O X

"Your Move."

"It's now Akari's start phase. Her gauge increases while the soul of her impact decreases."

"I draw. Charge and draw." My gauge turns 3 and so does my hand, "I pay 1 gauge and call Jungle Prince, Tarzan (Size 2/5000/2/3000) to the left." The card materializes once more into a handsome man wearing a loin cloth.

"I protect," He said.

"Tom, let's link attack the center," I ordered as my gauge increases by 1.

"Right."

Tom serves as a distraction once more as he dodges Iris's hands, "Pesky fairy!"

Then I found an opening and slashed Iris, "You guys are no fun." Iris got destroyed.

"Penetrate!" I slashed Yu, making her life drop to 4.

"Tarzan!"

"If his double attack reaches Yu, she's finished!" Paruko commentated with excitement.

Yu giggled, "This is fun. Yu thinks you're stronger than Yume-senpai. Yu enjoyed this but Yu casts Magical Goodbye to Tarzan!" Tarzan was returned back to my hand once more as her gauge increases to 7.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time, Happily Ever After  
O O X

Yu's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 7  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
O O X

"Yu calls this a final turn," Yu declared with confidence.

"A final turn?! With only one card at hand and one monster at field, how is she going to do that?!"

"Yu draws. Charge and draw," Her hand and gauge increases by 1.

My cards at hand only consisted of Legacy and Siegfried. And I have 6 life. But it really depends on what she has store in me.

"Andy, attack the fighter!"

"I'll paint you a beautful demise," He said as he started to paint lightning. It materializes and struck me, reducing my life to 4.

"Final Phase!"

"This is it, folks! She has called a final phase!"

"Yu pays 3 gauge and casts De Guiata Crush Knuckle!" Mist covered me then lightning appeared, striking me as my life points was reduced.

"Alright. It's my-", I was interrupted by Yu who just giggled.

"Yu has one more De Guiata Crush knuckle and Yu casts it!" Another lightning hits me again, turning my life to 0. The flag behind me shattered.

"Game Over. Winner, Yu Itazura."

Darn it! I didn't defeat her! I

"Yu has a lot of fun! Yu wants to fight Akari-senpai again in the ABC cup. That is if she can be qualified," Yu giggled.

I clench my fists.

"Akari, are you alright?" Jun suddenly appeared in the fighting stage, along with Alice, Wanda and Dorothy.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure you'll be qualified in the ABC cup!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah! And we're going to defeat Yu!" Wanda said with determination.

I just smiled at them and nodded my head then I look at Yu who looks at us with a sad expression and left the buddyfight stage.

I wonder what's up with her.

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...in today's Buddyfight Corner!

Wanda: We're going to talk about Prince's Sword Legacy.

Dorothy: This is Akari's signature item. It has 4 attributes: Fairy, Prince, Good and Weapon.

Wanda: It has a power of 5000 and a critical of 3. It's equip cost is 1 life point.

Dorothy: if the user is male or you have a Prince attribute monster in the field, the item gets an additional critical.

Wanda: Man do I wish to have a signature item.

Dorothy: This is Dorothy...

Wanda:...and Wanda Yumetochi...

Both:...SIgning off!

**Read, heart and comment nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	15. Chapter 14

"The ABC cup is finally upon us so I'm going to need to upgrade your decks," Jun said. Currently, we're in our house along with Wanda, Hisoka and Hiroki with their buddies.

"That's nice of you but aren't you going to have an advantage over us if we fight?" Hisoka observed.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight," Soushi added.

"The thing is...I'm not joining the event this time around," Jun said.

"Eh?!"

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

* * *

Alice laughs at our shock expressions painted on our faces.

"Why are you not joining the ABC cup?! You even joined in as a Wild Card last year!" I ask as I pointed out that Jun joined the ABC cup last year.

"I'll be satisfied if one of you will be going to the ABC cup with one of my decks and winning the whole thing using it. As a deck builder, I would be happy if you guys won using the decks I built for you," Jun answered which made Wanda teary eyed.

"Wah! Jun is so humble! It makes him even cooler," Wanda said as she wipes an imaginary tear.

"So do you like him that way?" Dorothy asked with a hint of teasing.

Wanda blushed a little and said, "O-Of course not! I see him as an awesome senpai!"

"Jun really is an awesome senpai," Hiroki looks at Jun with sparkling eyes.

"His deed moves me," Jeanne added.

"Anyways, give me your decks and I'll get started right away."

"Right!"

* * *

"Jun, sleep already," Alice said as she pulled me from the collar of my shirt but to no avail.

"Sorry but I can't. My pride as a deck builder depends on it. Besides, I need to show that brat that I'm a great deck builder," I said to Alice.

Personally, I would like to lose in a buddyfight than the others lose using the deck that I have built. I feel like it was my fault that the users of my deck lost rather than them. That's why every time Akari lost, I feel that I'm the one who's causing her to lose or to anyone who has there decks made by me.

"Please, Jun. Please rest already," Alice gave me her best puppy dog eyes to try to get me to rest.

I shook my head in response, "Sorry, Alice but this is more important to me than rest."

Alice pouted while crossing her arms.

* * *

"Wah! I'm so psyche yet nervous, Prince Charming!" i ranted while I write my journal.

"Why are you nervous, little princess?" Prince Charming asked.

"It's because I am the Unlucky Student," I answered, "That and there are lots of strong opponents. What if I don't make it to the qualifiers? What if I need to fight Aragami-senpai in the first round if I'm chosen to represent as well? Wah!"

Prince Charming chuckled, "You worry too much, little princess. I'm sure you'll do great. So why don't you get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

"Why do you have eye bags, Jun?" I asked while Jun struggled to stand, almost collapsing.

"Jun didn't sleep because he said that he wants to build a "perfect" deck to defeat that brat," Alice answered for him in an angry tone.

"And by "brat", I'm guessing that so called witch from the 5th grade, Yu Itazura?" Hisoka guessed.

Hiroki shivered, "That horrible girl!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"He slipped on a banana peel then landed on a whoopie cushhion," Jeanne answered for him while ignoring the attempts of Prince Charming's flirting.

"Hisoka and I got to watch the whole thing," Soushi snickered while Hiroki sulked on a corner.

Alice nodded, "You see, the decks he built for Wanda and Akari...well...they lost using it," Alice said, "Thus, this happened." She pointed out to a sleepy Jun who's trying to keep his eyes open.

"Jun, you know that it's not your fault on why we lost," I said.

"It's our fault if we lack the skills and luck," Wanda added.

"But it's still a factor on why you lost. I want to make the best possible deck so you guys can beat her! Beat her I say!" Jun exclaimed with such determination.

"Never seen him before get fired up," Prince Charming chuckled.

"But don't worry about that. We're still not chosen to represent middle school. For now, we need to focus on being chosen first and if Yu is also chosen then we can worry that later," I suggested.

"I guess," Jun yawned, "I'm going to rest up first then finish your decks." With that, he finally went to his room.

"Jun is so sweet!" Wanda exclaimed.

Dorothy nodded her head in agreement, "You said it! I can see why he's so cool now!"

"At least, he'll finally be able to get some sleep. How did you even make him to go to bed? Jun is stubborn after all," Alice asked me curiously.

I just sweatdrop, "I still don't know."

* * *

Now that I'm fully rested, it's time to finally finish their decks. I will worry about Yu if she gets in but I need them to be able to get in the tournament and be the representatives of the middle school. I bet that they want to train to use their decks and win the whole thing.

"At least now you're well rested, Jun," Alice said as she watches me continue to build their decks.

A few hours later, I'm done with Wanda's, Hiroki's and Hisoka's. My only problem now is Akari's deck, especially her newly added impact card. It takes too long to activate. I don't think that she can or anyone can survive that long. Speaking of that impact, I wonder who gave it to her.

* * *

"That card that I gave Akari can be trouble some," The person said as he pets his buddy, "Jun must be having a hard time editing her deck. I need to give him that card."

"Do you care about her or something?" His buddy asked.

The person paused for a second then answered, "Let's just say that _he _ordered me to look after her. Akari is our childhood friend after all."

* * *

The next day, after parting ways with Akari, I head towards my classroom with Alice by my side while sighing deeply which made her worried.

"Did you stay up late again, Jun?" Alice asked me, concern laced on her tone.

"It's not that. I'm just having a hard time with Akari's deck, her impact card to be exact. It takes a long time to be activated. If only there's a card to help her remove the cards from the soul easily!"

A few minutes later, we've arrived. Alice returned to her card form and back to my deck case. I walk towards my desk and saw a brown envelope taped on it. I removed it from my desk and opened it.

My eyes widened as I removed the card from the envelope. This is it! This is the card! I look front to back and side to side. I have a feeling that the same person gave the card to me to help me with Akari's deck. I wonder who could it be.

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...your hosts for this Buddyfight Corner!

Wanda: We only have two questions. The other question the authoress forgot to answer. Dorothy, if you would.

Dorothy: The first question is from jesteban248. His question was who gave Akari the impact card?

Authoress: *suddenly appears* Though he's just a mysterious person, the one who gave her the impact card was one of her childhood friends that she has forgotten.

Wanda: The next question is from Artzy_Sky. Why is Yu OP?

Authoress: Ummm...she's not that OP. As for why she's winning, it's necessary for the story. Hehe. Bye bye! *disappears*

Wanda: That's all the questions. If you have any questions regarding with the flow of the story so far, send in your questions. This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...signing off!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter nya! Read, heart and comment nya! That's all, Yukino out nya!**


	16. Chapter 15

_"Where was my classroom again?" A 6th grader Akari Mamoru continued to wander around the halls._

_She brought out a map from her bag, "Why the heck do I keep forgetting where my classroom is?!"_

_While busy looking at her map, she bumped into someone._

* * *

"Here are your newly made decks," Jun and Alice handed out each of us our decks.

We all scanned through each of the cards in each of our own deck.

"Wah! This is so awesome!" Wanda exclaimed as she look through hers.

"With me in your deck, you can now access other cards. And there are set spells that compliments my skill set," Dorothy said.

"I love how many Shinsengumi cards are in my deck," Hisoka looks at the cards with amazement.

"You sure love us Shinsengumi," Soushi sweatdropped.

"This is pretty awesome, Jun!" Hiroki exclaimed as he placed his cards in his deck case.

"Thanks," Jun thanked for Hiroki's compliment.

"With this deck, I can feel that I can beat anyone! I feel that I can beat Aragami-senpai in this tournament!" I exclaimed.

"Umm...Akari," Jun called my attention. I turn around to face him, "Rouga is no longer here at Aibo."

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

* * *

"Oh, I see," I said, "No wonder I haven't heard any insults."

It feels weird not being insulted by Aragami-senpai. I got used to it after all. In addition to that, I miss his presence. He's not all that bad.

"He may took the lost pretty bad," Jun added.

Seems like Aragami-senpai really didn't take the loss pretty well.

* * *

_She looked up to see Rouga Aragami when he was in 7th grade._

_"Why do we keep on running to each other?" He muttered to himself._

_"So sorry! I was busy looking for my classroom!" Akari apologised while bowing repeatedly to him._

_"Better watch where you're going next time," With that, Rouga walked away._

_However, he was stopped when Akari grabbed his wrist, "Can you help me out? I'm lost. Do you know where's the 6th grade classroom?" She then showed him a copy of her schedule._

_Rouga groaned, "Well, you ended up in the middle school building."_

_"Wah! I did it again!" Akari panicked._

_Rouga grabbed the map from her and said, "Follow me."_

_A couple of minutes later, they have arrived at Akari's classroom in the right building this time._

_"Thanks again, Aragami-senpai!" Akari thanked him while bowing him._

_Rouga was shocked but he never showed it on his face, "I'm surprise you remember my name."_

_"Why wouldn't I? We've been bumping onto each other almost every single time after all," Akari giggled._

_"Hmph. Whatever," With that, he walked away._

* * *

No wonder it feels a little empty whenever I buddyfight. It feels like there's something missing. That's what it is. I sighed deeply as I continued to write in my journal.

"Seems like grumpy Rouga Aragami is on your mind huh, little princess," Prince Charming suddenly started a conversation.

I stop writing and turn the chair around so that I am looking at my buddy, "I mean no wonder why there's no one insulting me after I lost a buddyfight or someone getting drag by my bad luck."

"You shouldn't get used to insults. That would be bad for you, little princess," Prince Charming scolded me...tried to scold me, "So what's he like? I want to know why he got your attention."

"For some reason, I've been well...bumping onto him at the right and wrong times," Akari answered, remembering those events, "I mean he seems like a meanie but he's actually a kind person. He seems short tempered but he's patient if he's been able to tolerate someone like me."

"I see. So are you friends with him?" Prince Charming asked.

"I guess an acquaintance, at least that's how I feel. But I hope I can be friends with him," I answered with determination.

Prince Charming chuckled and ruffled my hair, "I know that you can do it, little princess. With a personality as awesome as yours, there's no way that he won't be friends with you!"

"Thanks, Prince Charming."

"Any time, little princess."

* * *

Today is the day of choosing representatives for both middle school and elementary for the ABC cup. I'm so going to win this!

"Ladies and gentlemen. Today, is the day for qualifying in the ABC cup for the middle school division. All you have to do is to earn 5 wins first and the spot is yours. 5 people will be chosen, one being the wild card. So good luck and have fun!"

* * *

"Take this!" Akari slashed her opponent with her signature item, Legacy, reducing her opponent's life down to 0.

"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru."

"Oz, attack the fighter!" Wanda ordered the magician.

"As you wish," Oz threw cards at the opponent, making their life points drop to 0.

"Game Over. Winner, Wanda Yumetochi."

"It's so cool to have Muramasa! Here I come! Cursed Slash!"

"Jeanne! Attack the fighter!" Jeanne did as what she was told and hit his opponent with her halberd.

The two, defeated their opponents at the same time.

"Game Over. Winner, Hisoka Satou."

"Game Over. Winner, Hiroki Nakamura."

* * *

"So how many wins do you guys have?" Jun asked.

"I have 4 wins now!" I answered with such energy.

"Same here!" Wanda giggled.

"Mine too!" Hiroki answered.

"I guess we all have 4 wins now," Hisoka said, "So the question is, who will get the spots to be qualified for the ABC cup?"

"How about you guys fight each other?" Alice suggested, "Wouldn't that be more fun?" She giggled.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Hisoka said, agreeing with what Alice suggested.

"That would be interesting to watch," Jun added.

* * *

For our final win, it's me against Wanda while Hisoka against Hiroki.

"This is the first time I'll fight you with a buddy," I said.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Wanda exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We'll win this thing, little princess."

"Wanda and I will make sure to cross over the rainbow!"

"Every story ends with a happy ending! Luminize! Happily Ever After!" My core deck case turned into a book as I drew 6 cards.

"It's better to have friends accompany you than to be alone! Luminize! Emerald Friends!" Her core deck case becomes a pink bow attached on her.

"So cool! It looks cute on you!" I complimented Wanda.

"Anyways, I fight for Fairy Tale World!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Same here."

We played rock, paper, scissors and in the end, Wanda won because of my bad luck.

"Why do I almost keep losing in this game?" I sulk as I watch Wanda charge and draw.

"I buddycall Visitor To Oz, Dorothy (Size 0/2000/1/2000) to the right!" Her life becomes 11.

Dorothy just hopped on her designated position, "I'll make sure that we win this time!"

"I cast Fairies' Blessings." Wanda's gauge becomes 5 as her hand increases as well.

"I pay 1 gauge and call The Tin Man (Size 2/6000/2/5000) to the center."

The card materialize into a man made of metal with an ax and an oil can on his hands.

"Long time no see, Dorothy," Tin Man greeted Dorothy.

"And when he enters and if I have Visitor To Oz, Dorothy in the field, I get 2 life points," Wanda explained while her life becomes 13. What a move!

"Tin Man, attack the fighter!"

The Tin Man threw his ax to me, hitting me, "Wah!" My life points drop to 8. His ax returned to him as if it was a boomerang.

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 13  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 4  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Your Move."

"You've become strong, Wanda," I complimented her. I mean seriously! She's awesome! She's becoming awesomer and awesomer! I'm sure that's not a real word but still!

"I draw. Charge and draw," My hand becomes 7 while my gauge increased to 3, "I cast Second Chance." My hand increased to 8.

I was thinking on what would be my next step when all of a sudden, a sentence caught us off guard that the principal said, "There's only one spot left for the tournament!"

Wanda and I panicked.

"You better hurry, little princess," Prince Charming teased me.

"You can do it, Wanda!" Dorothy cheered for her.

"I cast Fairies' Blessings twice." My gauge increased to 6 while my hand increased as well.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Prince From The Shore, Eric (Size 1/4000/2/4000) to the right and I pay another gauge to call Prince Siegfried of the Lake (Size 1/5000/2/4000) to the left."

The cards materialized. A handsome man with messy black hair and blue eyes looking like a sailor with a sword at hand appeared to the right while a handsome tall young man with long silver white hair, purple eyes and pale skin wearing a black tailcoat with gold tassles on the shoulders, a white dress shirt and blue vest underneath the coat, black pants and shoes holding a foil as a weapon appeared.

"My princess," They both bowed at me.

"She's my little princess! Get your own!" Prince Charming scolded the two which made us sweatdrop.

"I pay 1 life and equip Prince's Sword, Legacy (5000/2)," A sword appeared on my hands. I hold it with both hands, "Siegfried, if you please."

"Certainly," Siegfried responded. A golden aura radiated from my item.

"I discard Fairies' Protection and Different Endings to cast It's Story Time!" An orb appeared above me.

"Oof. You wasted a lot of cards, Akari. Are you sure it's a good plan?" Wanda asked me.

"it's better than to do it late in the game," I answered.

"That's still oof," Wanda said.

"I agree that its better to do it late in the game," Dorothy said, agreeing with Akari.

"I go first and you know the drill (3)!"

I charge towards the Tin Man. He threw the ax but I destroyed it by slashing the ax using my sword then slash the Tin Man, destroying him into shards.

"Penetrate!" I slash Wanda, reducing her life to 10.

I tried to slash her again but a shield with wings blocked me, "Fairies' Protection!" Her life increased by 1.

"Eric, attack Wanda!" I ordered the sailor looking prince, "And since I'm obviously a female, he gains additional power and crit (5000/3)." I explained as he successfully slashed 3 life points off of her, making it 8.

"Double Attack!" He tried to slash Wanda with his sword but he was blocked by a rainbow.

"Somewhere Over The Rainbow! Since I have an Oz monster in the field, I gain 2 life!" Her life increased once by 2 this time.

"Siegfried!"

He thrusted his sword multiple times, hitting Wanda directly.

"Wah!" Her life becomes 8 again.

"Now for the final phase! I pay 3 gauge and put the top 5 cards of my deck into my impact, Happily Ever After!" An orb floated above me.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 0  
Item: X  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time!, Happily Ever After (5)  
X O X

Wanda's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 4  
Item: O  
Set Spell/Impact Set: None  
O O X

"Your Move."

"I draw. Charge and draw." Her hand and gauge becomes 3 and 5 respectively. "I pay 2 gauge and put the top card of my deck into this card, Oz, The Great and Terrible (Size 3/10000/2/4000) to the center!"

A handsome young man with short brown messy hair and green eyes appeared wearing a green top hat, a white dress shirt underneath the green sleeveless vest, white gloves brown pants and black boots. He also has a brown leather sling bag for some reason and a brown cane for a wepon.

"Ah yes. Do you seek my help, Dorothy?" He bowed to Dorothy while tipping his hat for her.

Dorothy awkwardly laughed then answered, "Hopefully, you won't lie to me this time around."

"Next, I call Faithful Companion, Toto (Size 0/3000/1/1000) to the left!"

A cute fluffy brown dog appeared with a red collar on its neck. It barked happily upon seeing Dorothy.

"Wah! Toto!" Dorothy squealed in delight.

"I can draw a card and gain another gauge," Dorothy explained.

Welpz! This is a huge problem!

"We're in a pinch huh, little princess," Prince Charming laughed. I puff my cheeks out. Prince Charming noticed and just ruffled my hair, "I was just joking, little princess."

"Oz, get rid of Eric first!" Wanda ordered.

"Let's get rid of this pesky prince," Oz threw playing cards continuously. Eric slashed those cards at ease however he did not counter Oz's blow from his cane thus Eric was destroyed to shards.

"Oz's double attack!"

"I cast Mirage!" Oz hits the air instead of me.

"Toto, Dorothy!"

Toto bites me on my ankle while Dorothy gave me a kick, reducing my life to 5.

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell/Impact Set: None  
X X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 0  
Gauge: 0  
Item: X  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time!, Happily Ever After (5)  
X O O

"Your Move."

"I drop a card from my impact's soul. I also add a gauge because of my set spell," The soul of Happily Ever After became 4 and my gauge increased by 1.

"I draw. Charge and draw," My hand becomes 1 while my gauge becomes 2, "I cast Starting All Over again!" Sparkles appeared, increasing my hand to 3.

"Now you're thinking strategy," Prince Charming complimented me.

"I pay 1 gauge to cast Second Chance!" My gauge decreased by 1 but my hand increased to 4.

"I cast Fairies Blessings too!" My gauge increased to 3. My hand increased as well. I got the card that I needed to make my impact work, "I cast and set Skimming Through The Pages!" Another orb appeared above me with a picture of Prince Charming skipping through the pages in a library.

"Nice move, Akari!" Prince Charming complimented me.

"I pay 1 gauge and remove a card from Happily Ever After!" A star shape appeared out of the orb of Happily Ever After, making the soul to 3.

"Now, I buddycall Prince Charming to the right by paying 1 gauge and putting a card in his soul too."

"My turn!" He jumped towards his designated area while my life turned to 6, "Hope you're ready to lose, Dorothy!"

"As if," Dorothy retorted.

"Siegfried, attack Oz!"

The two hopped on the very center stage. Oz threw playing cards towards Siegfried but he dodged it flawlessly. Upon coming near, Oz prepared to defeat Siegfried with his cane but Siegfried was too fast as he thrusted his foil on Oz, shattering into shards. But Oz comes back.

"Prince Charming, attack Oz!"

"My pleasure, little princess," Prince Charming responded as he hopped onto the center stage.

Oz threw playing cards once more. Prince Charming skill-fully slashed the cards and attacked Oz successfully.

"Oz's ability. So sorry to do this to Toto, Dorothy," Wanda said.

Dorothy shook her head, "It's fine. I understand. Sorry, Toto."

The cute little dog whimpered as he was destroyed into shards. Oz reappeared once more, bowing while removing his top hat, "I'm so sorry, my dear Dorothy."

Dorothy sweatdrops while laughing awkwardly, "Eheh."

"Not yet!" I slashed Oz immediately, effectively destroying him, "Penetrate!" I slashed Wanda, reducing her life to 5.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time!, Happily Ever After (3), Skimming Through The Pages  
X O X

Wanda's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell/Impact Set: None  
X O O

"Your Move."

"I draw. Charge and draw." Her hand becomes 3 while her gauge becomes 4, "I pay 1 gauge and put the top card of this deck into the soul of the monster I'm about to call, The Cowardly Lion (Size 2/6000/2/4000) to the center!"

"Why did you choose me?" The Lion asked, quivering in fear.

"Come on, Lion! You've battled against one of the wicked witches! This is nothing!" Dorothy encourages the Lion.

"If you say so," Lion said, having gained some confidence.

"Lion here has an awesome ability! As long as I am here, he gets additional critical (3) and he cannot be destroyed by an effect of a card," Dorothy explained.

"Go on, Lion. Attack the fighter!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Anything for Dorothy's buddy!" Lion yelled as he charges right at me.

I braced myself for the attack. Lion just smacked me on the face, making me lose 3 life.

"Little princess! You forgot to move me!" Prince Charming yelled.

"No, I didn't. I have a plan," I said. Prince Charming looked irritated when I said that.

"What kind of plan?!"

"Dorothy, you're up!"

Dorothy kicked me on the face, reducing my life to 2.

"Lion, attack Siegfried!"

* * *

"Why did Wanda attacked Siegfried instead? She can win if she just attacks Akari," Alice said, watching the two girls fight.

"There are two reasons why she did that. The first reason is there is a possibility that Akari has a defensive spell card. Second, Siegfried's ability," Jun answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Legacy currently has a critical of 3 and the ability to penetrate. If Akari survived this turn, she will activate Siegfried's skill so Legacy gains a double attack. If that happens, Wanda will need to deal two penetrating attacks. Not to mention she also needs to deal with Siegfried and Prince Charming," Jun explained.

"Oh. Then it's a good move for Wanda then," Alice said.

"It is."

* * *

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell/Impact Set: None  
X X O

Akari's Field  
Life: 2  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time!, Happily Ever After (3), Skimming Through The Pages  
O O X

"Your Move."

"You know the drill (2)," I said as the gauge increased and the soul of my impact decreased by another card.

"Now it's done, I draw. Charge and draw," My hand and gauge increased by 1.

We hear voices of buddyfighters almost finishing their fights. I must hurry and take the spot.

"I attack Lion first!" I charge towards Lion.

"Not in the face!" Lion shielded himself using his arms. However, I destroyed him into shards. Despite destroying him, he revives because of soulguard.

"Penetrate!" I slashed 3 life from Wanda.

"Wah!"

"Wanda, you okay?" Dorothy asked.

"Never better," Wanda answered, smiling gleefully.

"Prince Charming, attack Dorothy!"

"No hard feelings here, Dorothy," Prince Charming smirked.

"None taken," Dorothy just smiled.

* * *

"That's a bad move for Akari. She wasted her move," Jun said, sighing about Akari's decision.

"Why though?" Alice asked.

"You'll see when it's Wanda's turn," Jun answered which made Alice pout.

* * *

Dorothy got destroyed by Prince Charming's slash.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 2  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 1  
Item: X  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time!, Happily Ever After (1), Skimming Through The Pages  
O O X

Wanda's Field  
Life: 2  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell/Impact Set: None  
O X O

"Your Move."

Wanda just smirked, "I pay 1 gauge and activate Dorothy's ability."

Dorothy materializes where she was before, "I will always be by my buddy's side."

"Say what?!" Prince Charming and I both exclaimed.

"It's my ability: Home Sweet Home," Dorothy smiled, "My home would always be beside Wanda. Wherever she goes, I will be there."

"Wah! That's so sweet!" I got teary eyed.

"I draw. Charge and draw. I call another Dorothy (Size 0/2000/1/2000) to the right this time." The Dorthy on the right wears a green long-sleeve button up shirt.

"Twinsies!" Both Dorothies said.

"I move Prince Charming to the center."

"I'll make sure to protect the center," Prince Charming said, readying his sword to strike down anyone who comes.

"Lion, attack Prince Charming!"

"I won't fail this time!" Lion said as he pounced and kicked Prince Charming right on the face.

"Why my face?!" That was Prince Charming's last words before getting destroyed. However, he revived because of soulguard.

"Lion, destroy Prince Charming once and for all!" Wanda ordered Lion.

"He hurt Dorothy so I will!" Lion said with determination. He intertwined both of his hands and smashed it down on Prince Charming's head. But he smashed the air instead.

"Mirage," I smiled.

"End of Move."

Wanda's Field  
Life: 2  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell/Impact Set: None  
X X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 2  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 2  
Item: X  
Set Spell/Impact Set: It's Story Time!, Happily Ever After (1), Skimming Through The Pages  
O X O

"So what are you going to do now, Akari?" Wanda asked.

I just smiled at her, "This is the end, Wanda!"

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked with a confused expression painted on her face.

"I place the last card in the soul of my impact to the drop zone," The orb glowed a white light.

"What's happening?" Dorothy asked.

"It's my impact, Happily Ever After. Now that there is no soul in the card, this means I win! I live Happily Ever After," I smiled as the impact card glowed even brighter, surrounding us.

A few seconds later, the light dissipates, revealing Wanda with the cards on her field vanished.

"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru."

At the same time when I won...

"Game Over. Winner, Hiroki Nakamura."

* * *

Each one of us watch who won first but it turned out that we finished at the same time.

"So you lost to Hiroki?" Wanda asked.

Hisoka nodded, "Man, Hiroki became stronger. I never predicted that I would lose."

"What about our circumstance?" Hiroki asked.

"Who will take the spot for the ABC Cup?" I asked.

"You two are going to settle it right here and now," The teacher answered.

"Sorry, Akari but I will be taking that spot," Hiroki said, holding out his core deck case.

"No way. I will be the one taking the spot," I said.

* * *

"Welcome to the Aibo Buddyfight Stage. I'm Paruko Nanana live. Today, we have a tie breaking fight to see who will advance between the two seventh graders, Hiroki Nakamura and Akari Mamoru. This will be an intense match," Paruko commentated.

"Every story ends with a happy ending! Luminize! Happily Ever After!" My core gadget turned into a book.

"Raise the flag and march towards victory. Luminize! Flag of Victory!" His red core gadget became a sword.

"Time to raise the flag!"

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Authoress: Hello, this is the Authoress speaking. I will be hosting this Buddyfight Corner.

Wanda: Yay!

Dorothy: This is the first time.

Akari: Why are we also here?

Jun: Good question.

Alice: Ooh!

Prince Charming: It's because we're awesome.

Hisoka: *chuckled* We are but I think that's not the reason why.

Hiroki: Sometimes I wonder why Akari has a buddy like you.

Authoress: I will answer that later. For now, let's talk about Akari's impact called Happily Ever After. Jun, if you please.

Jun: Gladly. Happily Ever After is an impact with the attribute Good. It costs 3 gauge. You may only cast this under two conditons: The first is having 7 or less life points, and the user is a female and has a buddy with a Prince attribute monster. The second also having 7 or less life points, and the user is a male and has a buddy with a Princess attribute monster. It has 5 cards in the soul and will be discarded at the beginning of each of their turn unless they have cards that can speed up the process. If the number of cards in this card's soul is zero, if you have 4 or less life and if you are a male and you have a Princess monster in the field or if you are a female and you have a monster with Prince monster in the field, you win.

Hisoka: If I can comment, you should create more cards to support and speed up the process. It's too slow.

Authoress: Still working on it. Anyways, I want to share some facts about this story.

Alice: Ooh! Do tell.

Authoress: *snaps fingers revealing a board of facts*

**Fun facts:**

**1\. Akari was planned to be a pop idol who hates womanizers but I realized how cliche and repetitive it is.**

**2\. Akari and Jun's surnames was supposed to be Hoshi.**

**3\. I didn't originally planned the concept of the current story. I just plan this to be a love story between Akari and a certain canon character.**

**4\. Speaking of concept, this was supposed to be a certain pairing (and it still is) but this story will sort of turn out to be a reverse harem as this progresses (Don't worry, it's just another canon character and two of my OCs which will be introduced as the story goes on). You may pm me if you want to spoil yourselves.**

**5\. The world Hiroki and Hisoka used, which is both Dragon World, is just a random pick.**

**6\. I plan to have Fairy Tale World a new world that only Akari can use but I find it cliche and repetitive.**

**7\. Jun wasn't planned to have a buddy but I did in the end.**

**8\. I didn't plan for Prince Charming's alias name.**

Every cast: The heck?!

Authoress: This is the Authoress aka Akemi...

Akari:...Akari Mamoru

Prince Charming:...Prince Charming aka Takehiko Sasaki...

Jun:...Jun Mamoru...

Alice:...Alice...

Wanda:...Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...Dorothy...

Hiroki:...Hirkoi Nakamura...

Hisoka:...and Hisoka Satou...

Everyone:...Signing off!


	17. Chapter 16

_"Every story ends with a happy ending! Luminize! Happily Ever After!" My core gadget turned into a book._

_"Raise the flag and march towards victory. Luminize! Flag of Victory!" His red core gadget became a sword._

_"Time to raise the flag!"_

"So, who do you think will win?" Wanda asked Jun.

"Akari's deck has lots of monsters with a high defense that can withstand Hiroki's Dragon Knights. In terms of defensive power, Akari has the edge. But depending on what Hiroki's strategy would be, we can't say," Jun answered.

"If Hiroki rushes to inflict as much damage as possible, then Hiroki might win this," Hisoka added.

* * *

"Fairy Tale World!"

"Dragon World!"

"The first move goes to Akari," Paruko said.

"Charge and draw," My hand remained 6 but my gauge increased and turned to 3.

Hiroki started to chuckle which made me confuse.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked Hiroki.

"I was the one who was supposed to fight you when you first used Fairy Tale World. I can have that chance and see how you do using the world you've been using for awhile. You've come so far and now, we're battling for the spot to compete in the ABC Cup," Hiroki answered.

I laughed awkwardly and said, "Yeah. I still can't believe it though."

"However, I cannot lose to you," Hiroki said with determination, "I will be the one participating and win!"

"I shall aid you and make sure we win," Jeanne said.

"You're going to have to go through me first!" I said.

"Well said, little princess," Prince Charming smiled.

Thus, the battle for the chance to compete in the ABC Cup begins.

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

* * *

"I call Climbing Prince, Jeff (Size 1/4000/2/2000) to the center area."

A handsome young man with long blonde messy hair and orange eyes wearing a white buttoned up shirt adorned by a brown cape, white belt, brown leather gloves, brown pants and long brown boots appeared at the center position.

"Would I need to climb another tower again?" Jeff sighed.

"Jeff, attack the fighter!" I ordered him.

"If you say so," Jeff charge towards Hiroki and gave him an uppercut, reducing Hiroki's life to 8.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O X O

Hiroki's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Your move."

"It is now Hiroki's move. What cards will he play? Let's watch and find out," Paruko said.

"I draw. Charge and draw," Hiroki's hand becomes 7 and his gauge 3, "I buddy call Dragon Knight, Jeanne D'Arc (Size 1/4000/1/5000) to the right position."

"What is this?! Hiroki just buddy called his buddy right off the bat!" Paruko commentated with enthusiasm, "What's he planning to do now?"

Jeanne just guided the blue dragon to fly and land on the right area of Hiroki, "We shall be victorious."

"I cast Buddy Charge," Hiroki added a card two cards in his gauge.

"This spell let's him gain a card in the gauge. If he has his buddy on the field, he gains another gauge," Paruko explained.

"Now, I pay 1 gauge and this on top of Jeanne to call Faithful Dragon Knight, Jeanne D'Arc (Size 1/4000/2/2000) then I call Dragon Knight, Lenus to the left."

A vortex of fire covered Jeanne. A few seconds later, it dissipates to reveal Jeanne wearing a white battle dress holding a white banner. Even the color of the dragon changed into silver. Next, a female pharaoh with black hair appeared along with a white dragon covered with gold armor in some parts of its body.

"Leave everything to me, Hiroki," Jeanne said with determination.

"What's this?! Jeanne has an awesome upgrade! I wonder what would be her skills," Paruko said.

"I equip Flag of the Saint, Eternelle (0/1/3000)," A flag appeared on Hiroki's hand similar to the one Jeanne is currently holding.

"Let's raise our banner and win!" Jeanne raised her flag.

"I don't know what the item does but we will find out eventually," Paruko said.

"Lastly, I pay 1 gauge and cast Cavalry Academy," An orb appeared with a giant man and a building that looks like a castle as its artwork. Golden aura covered the dragon knights as well as Hiroki's flag.

"With this set, all Dragon Knights gain 1000 power and defense (Faithful Dragon Knight, Jeanne D'Arc (5000/3000), Flag of the Saint, Eternelle (1000/4000))," Paruko explained.

"Jeanne's skill. Since the card that was sent to the drop zone that I used for my spell's cost is a Dragon Knight, she gains additional critical (3)," Hiroki explained.

* * *

"He's doing the right moves," Jun said.

"Agreed," Hisoka said.

"Since this is a Dragon Knight deck, it focuses on placing cards on the drop zone and gauge as well as a certain number of cards in the drop zone to activate their skills, right?" Wanda asked.

Jun nodded, "That's right. I designed his deck to gain more gauge, at the same time, for him to slowly chip it away for other skills while maintaining the amount of cards he has in his gauge."

"Wah! You're so cool, Jun!" Wanda complimented which made Jun smiled.

* * *

"Lenus, attack the center!" Hiroki ordered

"As you wish," Lenus responded and signalled her dragon to shoot fire towards Jeff. The dragon did what it was told and shoot fire towards Jeff, hitting him directly.

"At least I protected my princess," Jeff said then shattered into bits for good.

"She's my little princess!" Prince Charming yelled despite Jeff being gone which made me sweatdrop.

"Jeanne, attack Akari!" Hiroki ordered his buddy.

"Right." Jeanne responded.

Jeanne came at me with her dragon and thrusted the banner through my chest, reducing my life to 6.

"End of Move."

Hiroki's Field  
Life: 9  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 3  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Cavalry Academy  
X O X

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Hiroki struck 4 damage to Akari! How can she turn this around?!" Paruko said.

"Your Move."

"I draw. Charge and draw," My hand becomes 5 while my gauge becomes 4, "I cast Fairies' Blessings first." Two cards were added in my gauge.

"Akari used a spell to increase her gauge as well as the cards in her hand since she is a female," Paruko explained.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Prince Siegfried of the Lake (Size 1/5000/2/4000) to the right. I also pay 1 gauge and put the top card of my deck into his soul and buddy call Prince Charming (Size 2/5000/2/5000) to the left."

A handsome tall young man with long silver white hair, purple eyes and pale skin wearing a black tailcoat with gold tassles on the shoulders, a white dress shirt and blue vest underneath the coat, black pants and shoes. Prince Charming just leapt to go to his assigned position.

"Shall we dance, my princess?" Siegfried asked.

"She's my little princess! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Prince Charming reminded Siegfried angrily.

"With a buddy gift, Akari gains 1 life," Paruko said while my life increased to 7.

"I pay 1 life and equip Prince's Sword, Legacy (5000/2)," A sword with a red handle and golden design appeared on my hands and its sheathe on the side of my waist.

"Since there is a Prince attribute in the field, Legacy gains an additonal critical (3)," Paruko said, "With Siegfried's ability, Legacy gains a double attack which can hit up to 6 damage even if Lenus has a move ability plus Prince Charming's and Siegfried's attacks which can make up a total of 10 damage. It is enough to end this right here and now due to Hiroki's 9 life! Can Hiroki survive Akari's assault?" Paruko said.

"I activate Siegfried's skill by paying 1 gauge," I said.

"Thank you for using my ability, princess," Siegfried said bowing as my sword shone bright. Prince Charming growled when Siegfried said "princess" to me. It's really flattering yet embarassing at the same time to be called "princess".

"Since I have another Dragon Knight in the field, Lenus gets to move to the center," Hiroki explained while the said unit went to the center.

"None of you shall pass," Lenus said, pointing her staff towards me.

"Her skill. Since she moved, I can add one card from my deck into my gauge," Hiroki explained as his gauge increased.

"Once again, Hiroki added a card in his gauge thanks to Lenus skill," Paruko commentated.

"I attack first," I said as I charge towards Lenus. Her dragon aimed then attacked me by shooting fire. I simply dodge and slashed Lenus.

"I'll rise back up in the depths of the underworld," Lenus said before disappearing.

"Penetrate!" I slashed him, making him take 3 damage. "Double attack!"

I was about to slash him once more when Hiroki just smirked at me, "I pay 1 gauge and I rest Eternelle to nullify the attack!"

The flag shone from Hiroki's hand as it generated a barrier which stopped my attack.

"I also gain 1 life back," Hiroki smiled.

"Unbelievable! Hiroki just blocked the attack with his item!" Paruko said with excitement.

"Siegfried, attack the fighter!" I ordered.

Siegfried dashed then leapt towards the air, and thrusted his sword, reducing Hiroki's life by 2.

"Prince Charming!"

"You got it, little princess," Prince Charming said as he charged towards Hiroki.

"I cast Knight Energy!" A red aura surrounds Hiroki.

"With this, Eternelle has 7000 defense and another ability," Paruko explained.

"Counterattack!" He then thrusted the flag pole as if it was a sword, piercing through Prince Charming's stomache.

"Because of Prince Charming's soulguard, he survives," Paruko said. As if on cue, Prince Charming appeared where he was assigned.

"Darn! Sorry, little princess," Prince Charming apologised.

I smiled at him and said, "It's fine."

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 3  
Gauge: 3  
Item: X  
Set Spell: None  
X O X

Hiroki's Field  
Life: 5  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 3  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Cavalry Academy  
O O X

"It's now Hiroki's turn," Paruko said.

"Your move."

"I draw. Charge and draw," His hand becomes 3 while his gauge becomes 4, "I call Dragon Knight Masamune (Size 1/3000/2/3000) to the center and Dragon Knight, Naotora (Size 0/2000/1/1000) to the right."

A male covered in purple armor wielding twin swords with an eyepatch with a matching purple dragon and a female dragon knight with brown hair wearing a red kimono wielding a naginata accompanied by a red dragon appeared.

"Naotora's skill," Hiroki smiled.

"We do whatever we takes to win," Naotora said.

"I choose Prince Charming and then choose Masamune to place in my gauge," Hiroki smirked.

Masamune transformed into a star and went to Hiroki's gauge, adding a card by one.

"And then I destroy cards in the soul equal to the number of the cards I placed in my gauge," Hiroki explained as Prince Charming was engulfed by fire, destroying him, "Also, i gain 1 life because of Jeanne's skill."

"Smart move by Hiroki! He reduced the number of soul in Prince Charming's, added a gauge and gained a life at the same time! Talk about a combo!" Paruko said. At the same time, Prince Charming returned.

"What a move," Prince Charming laughed.

"This is not the time for laughing!" I yelled at my buddy.

"Yeesh! Scary," Prince Charming chuckled.

"Next up is I pay 2 gauge and cast Dragogenius," Hiroki drew two cards.

"Smart play. Not only did he gain two cards but he increased Jeanne's critical (4) as well!" Paruko said.

"I put Naotora to the drop zone and call Dragon Knight, Ranmaru (Size 0/1000/2/1000) in her place," While saying this, Naotora got destroyed. In turn, a samurai accompanied by a purple armor appeared.

"I move Prince Charming to the center," I said as my buddy materialized at his designated area.

"Even if it destroys me, I will protect you, little princess," Prince Charming said with determination.

"Richard, attack the center!" Hiroki ordered.

"Gladly," He responded as he charged using his dragon.

"I won't let you touch, little princess! I shall protect her so that she can win!" Prince Charming said which made me blush. That's very kind of him.

He jumped down and charge towards the dragon knight with sword at hand. However, Richard swooped in and slashed Prince Charming thus, destroying my buddy.

"Jeanne, attack the fighter!"

"No hard feelings, Akari," Jeanne said as she flew with her dragon and thrusted it towards me.

"Wah!" I was dealt 4 damage.

"Ranmaru, finish this!"

He flew and swiftly drew his sword in an attempt to strike me, however...

"I cast Mirage!" He hits the air instead.

Hiroki's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 3  
Item: X  
Set Spell: Cavalry Academy  
X X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 6  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 3  
Item: X  
Set Spell: None  
X O O

"Incredible! Akari survived Hiroki's assault! However, she only has 2 life left! How can she turn this around?!" Paruko said with excitement.

"Your move."

"Draw. Charge and draw," My hand becomes 3 while my gauge becomes 4.

* * *

"This it," Jun said.

"The deciding factor. It will be interesting to know who won," Hisoka smiled.

"Wah! It's so hard to choose who to cheer!" Wanda added.

"Indeed it is," Hisoka said.

"Depending on how she plays her cards, she may win or she may lose," Jun pointed out.

* * *

Nice! Finally! For once in my life, I got lucky! I smiled which made Hiroki confused, "I pay 1 gauge and call Prince from the Shore, Eric (Size 1/4000/2/4000) to the right!"

A young handsome man who looks like a pioneer with a sword at hand appeared.

"Let's travel around sometime," He said.

"I pay 1 gauge to activate Siegfried's skill," My sword glowed bright.

"Eric and Akari's item has a double attack! Can Hiroki live to see another turn?! The suspense is killing me!" Paruko said.

"The game has been decided," Jun said.

"Shh! No spoiler!" Hisoka said to Jun which made him sweatdrop

"Siegfried, link attack with me (10000)," I said.

"I understand," Siegfried responded.

"Bring it!" Richard said.

The dragon tried to stomp us but we easily dodged it. Siegfried and I simultaneously slashed Richard, destroying him.

"Penetrate!" I slashed 3 life off of him.

"Grr!"

"Double attack!" I was about to slash him when a barrier separated us while he gained 1 life.

"Hiroki blocked the double attack with his item's skill," Paruko commentated.

"Eric!"

"On it!"

"Eric's skill let's him gain 1000 power and plus 1 critical (5000/3)," Paruko explained.

Eric dashed then leapt through the air and slashed Hiroki. Hiroki just clicked his tongue as his life dropped to 1.

"This is the end!" He thrusted his sword, making his life 0 as the flag got destroyed.

"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru!"

"There you have it folks! Akari Mamoru will take the final spot as the wild card for the middle school in the ABC cup. Who would have thought that the Unlucky Student would actually get in?!" Paruko said with joy. I don't whether to get hurt or not by her last comment though.

"Nicely done, Akari," Hiroki said as he offered to shake hands.

"You too! You got stronger," I said as we shook hands.

"You better not lose at the ABC cup," Hiroki said.

"Of course!" I smiled.

This is it! I'm going to win this thing! With my friends supporting me, I know that I can win!

Someone watched Akari's match in their tablet and smiled, "I'm looking forward to see you get even stronger, my old friend."

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: Hi and welcome back to the Buddyfight corner, I'm Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and I'm Dorothy...

Both:...and we are your hosts for today.

Wanda: Wah! I can't believe that my best friend has come so far. I'm so happy for her!

Dorothy: But we are not about to discuss about that. Our card for today is Flag of the Saint, Eternelle.

Wanda: This item has the Dragon Knight attribute. It has 4000 defense and a critical of one.

Dorothy: By paying 1 gauge and resting it, this serves as an alternative Green Dragon Shield.

Wanda: That's awesome! But we are out of time now. This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...Dorothy...

Akemi:...and Akemi...

All:...Signing off!


	18. Chapter 17

_"This is the end!" Eric thrusted his sword, making his life 0 as the flag got destroyed._

_"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru!"_

_"There you have it folks! Akari Mamoru will take the final spot as the wild card for the middle school in the ABC cup. Who would have thought that the Unlucky Student would actually get in?!" Paruko said with joy. _

_"Nicely done, Akari," Hiroki said as he offered to shake hands._

_"You too! You got stronger," Akari said as they shook hands. _

_"You better not lose at the ABC cup," Hiroki said._

_"Of course!" Akari smiled._

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

* * *

Hiroki and I are having a moment when a familiar giggle ruined it. We looked up to see Yu Itazura and Iris. Am I right?

"That's Yu and Iris right?" I whispered to Hiroki.

"Yes, they are," He whispered back, "I'm so surprise that you remembered their names."

"They were the ones who insulted Jun and Wanda right?" I asked.

"RIght," Hiroki answered.

"You're not listening to Yu!" She yelled at us. We turn around to look at her.

"Sorry. I was making sure that I remember the two of you correctly," I apologised which made Hiroki sweatdrop while Yu just giggled.

"Oh right. You're the amnesiac girl from the middle school. Yu is surprised that Akari-senpai remembered Yu's and Iris's names," Yu said while giggling.

"We look forward in fighting you," Iris smiled.

"Yu and Akari will be the opening act," Yu said, "Akari-senpai already lost to Yu. So Yu's got this in the bag. Let's go, Iris."

"Aye, aye, Yuyu! Trick ya later, Akari-chan!" With that, they left.

"Opening act?" I was confused what she meant by that.

* * *

"By opening act, Yu meant that the wild card chosen from the middle school and elementary school will be fighting head on first," Jun explained as he took a sip from his cup of juice. This is making me nervous.

"Oh right. You were the one chosen for the Wild Card last year," Hisoka said as he took a bite from his dumpling.

"Why is it that Wild Cards from both divisions get to fight first? It doesn't make any sense," Jeanne asked.

"From what I know is to at least see what both the middle school and elementary school division students are capable of," Jun answered.

"Enough with discussing about the ABC cup for now and let's celebrate Akari's victories and for qualifying as the Wild Card representing Aibo Middle School Division. Am I right, Wanda?" Dorothy requested an opinion to her buddy.

"Agreed! This is no time to worry about that for now. This is Akari's celebration after all," Wanda said, "That and look at Akari now."

Wanda pointed at me as my hand shook tremendously while I hold a cup of juice in my hand. This is one of my biggest moment in my life! If I lost at the very first round of the ABC cup, my heart would break...completely. But I already lost to Yu before. I don't want to lose to her after she insulter Wanda and Jun. I simply can't let her get away with this.

"Little princess," Prince Charming tapped my shoulder which made me drop the styrofoam cup, spilling the contents on my outfit.

"That's oof," Alice said looking at the water stains painted on my outfit.

"Look on the bright side. At least it's

"Well, this is my bad luck acting up so it really is oof. Hehe," I laughed awkwardly as I dry off my outfit using tissues.

Jun sighed, "It seems Akari can't celebrate due to her nervousness. After we eat, let's talk about how to win the tournament."

* * *

A couple of moments later, we've already finished the celebratory feast that mom prepared for us.

"Now that's out of the way, we're going to completely fix your deck," Jun said with determination, "So what can you say about the deck I've built?"

"I will be frank about the deck. It takes a long time to activate," Hisoka said.

"I mean think about it. Five of her turns will be wasted and even with Skimming Through The Pages, maybe three or four of her turns is at least the minimum for her impact to be activated," Hiroki added.

"I would agree with you two on this one," Jun said, "However, this is Akari's deck. She has her own play style. So let's ask her what she wants to do with it." Everyone looked at me.

So this is what it feels like to be pressured in competing in the ABC cup. I can already feel the tension. This is just for building my deck. I know for a fact that this card can make me lose however...

"You guys are right. I will lose if I continue to use this card. However, someone gave it to me. It would be rude not to use it," I explained as I look at my impact card, "And for some reason, this feels...important. I don't want to not use it."

Hisoka suddenly laughed at me which made us confuse, "You're so funny, Akari. You're willing to lose the game than to give up using your beloved impact."

"Hey! I can still make this impact work you know!" I retorted.

"Well you can't budge Akari's decision once she made them," Jun sighed, "Alright. I'll make it work. But I'm going to need your help to find the cards that I need."

"Right!" And so, we started to build my deck for the ABC Cup.

* * *

It's been a week since we've started to build my deck for the ABC Cup. I picked up my pen and started to write on my journal. As I was writing, I reminisce how far I've gotten now. From a student with a losing streak to someone who can now win. I wish Aragami-senpai have seen how strong I've become.

I sighed as I continue to write on my journal. I missed his presence after all.

"What's wrong, little princess?" Prince Charming asked.

"I just wish Aragami-senpai was here to see how strong I've become," I said, opening up to him.

"You miss him huh," Prince Charming said with a slight sadness in his tone.

"Yeah," I sighed once more.

"Is he really important to you?"

I nodded my head in response, "Of course! Why wouldn't he be?"

"I see," Prince Charming said, smiling at me, "Well, you better sleep now, little princess. We have a big day tomorrow." He ruffled my hair.

I closed my journal and said, "Yeah."

I won't be the girl who always lost her matches. This time, I'm going to win this whole tournament!

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: Hi and welcome back to the Buddyfight corner, I'm Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and I'm Dorothy...

Both:...and we are your hosts for today.

Wanda: Wah! The ABC Cup is up! I'm so happy for my best friend!

Dorothy: You're such a good sport, Wanda!

Wanda: Anyways, the card for today is Faithful Dragon Knight, Jeanne D'Arc from the previous chapter.

Dorothy: She has the attributes Dragon Knight and Hero. Jeanne has the ability to gain an additional critical when a Dragon Knight card is placed in the drop zone and let the user gain 1 life if a Dragon Knight monster from the field went into their gauge. We're out of time. Anyways, this is Dorothy...

Wanda:...and Wanda Yumetochi...

Both:...Signing off!


	19. Chapter 18

_"Mama! Papa! Can you play with me today?" A cheerful young girl holding a teddy bear asked._

_"Mommy and Daddy is busy, sweetie. Sorry but maybe next time," With that, the two adults left the young girl behind._

_Tears were waiting to burst from her eyes at anytime however she just swallowed her sadness while hugging her teddy bear tightly, "It's always like this! I'll make sure that they'll look at me instead of their work! I'll make sure of it!"_

* * *

"Oh? That good-for-nothing Akari is in the ABC Cup. How laughable," Shido said as he watched her fight from his television, "She'll already lose in the opening round, having been beaten by that nasty brat. I don't get why _he _is interested in her."

* * *

"Will you watch my match at the ABC Cup? I made it as the Wild Card for the elementary division this year," Yu asked her parents while they are on their phones.

Her parents didn't hear anything that she said and so, she left their room while sighing deeply. Iris looked at Yu with concern, "They didn't even bother to look at you again, am I right?"

Yu just sighed then smiled at Iris and said, "As usual. But no matter. Yu will win the tournament so that Yu can gain mom and dad's attention!"

Iris just smiled, "I will help you with that!"

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

* * *

"Yu is grateful for your help, Haru-kun!"

"N-No pr-problem," A young boy with brown hair with violet eyes wearing a green shirt, khaki pants and white rubber shoes said while fidgeting his fingers, "I-I'll d-do m-my b-be-best to h-help you!"

"Haru-kun can sit back and enjoy the show. Yu just needs you to help her fill the missing spot so Yu can compete," Yu said cheerfully.

"Oh," Haru said with a hint of disappointment.

"Yu can't wait to beat Akari again," Yu giggled.

"Is that really your aim though?" Haru asked.

Yu became silent for a moment but she giggled and said, "Of course. This is Yu we're talking about."

* * *

"Wah! I can't believe it that it's the ABC Cup now!" Wanda squealed in delight.

"I never thought to see the day that Akari will compete," Hiroki said, as he brush off his imaginary tear.

"So Akari never competed in the ABC cup?" Dorothy asked.

"From what I've heard, never. This is the first time she'll be competing," Hisoka said.

"Shh! They are announcing the teams now," Jeanne shushed the group.

"Alright, kids! Time to raise the flag! Come out, young warriors, and represent your school with pride! First, I call Team Rising Tiger to the right!" Principal Ikarino said as the platform from the right area rose to reveal Noboru and his buddy, El Quixote.

"So, do you think I'm ready?" Noboru asked his buddy.

"True buddyfighters don't ever question their actions," The elderly buddy answered.

"Next, I call Team Tetsu and Dai to the left!" The platform to the left revealed Tetsuya and Asmodai.

"Yeah, ho, ho! Epic!" Tetsuya said.

"Get used to it. This is your future, kid." Asmodai said to his buddy.

"Now, I call Team Kisaragi to the center! Next up, I call Team Balle du Soleil to the flag area!" The corresponding platforms rose to reveal the two teams.

"This is awesome!" Gao cheered.

"So this must be what it feels like to be a celebrity!" Kiri said in awe.

"Aww yeah! A dragon could get used to this!" Drum said, fired up.

"Last but not the least, I call our own Wild Card, Team Trick, to the stage!"

"There she is," Wanda said as they watch the platform rose to reveal Yu, Iris, and Haru.

* * *

"I didn't know that Yu has a friend. We only saw her with Iris," Wanda said.

"Let's hope that Akari can beat that meanie!" Dorothy said.

"There's something wrong with Yu today," Hisoka said as he observed Yu.

"There's nothing wrong with her! Look at that evil smile!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't underestimate Hisoka's deduction!" Soushi said to Hiroki.

"Her smile...it's off today," Hisoka said as he continued to observe her.

* * *

"Yu, don't force yourself to smile!" Iris whispered to Yu, worried about her buddy.

"Yu can't show any sign of weakness! Yu is strong! Yu can handle it!" Yu assured her buddy. Iris just sighed and didn't even bother to push through the topic.

"And so, folks! Those are our five contenders! Now let's meet the participants that they'll fight for the first round," Paruko said as the statue at the other side cracked revealing an elderly man in a blue suit, a white neck tie and weird hair style in the shape of a fist.

"Bonjour, everyone! I am Merikomu Nigirikobushi and my students are ze best!" The principal in the middle school said in a French accent as he hold the flag of the middle school, "Okay, raise ze flag as you say! And so, voila! Our five daring and magnificent teams! I call ze President of the Student Council, monsieur Shido!"

The platform from the flag area from the other side rose to reveal Magoroku Shido, "Please hold your applause. There will be plenty of time for that."

"And I will call the other teams altogether, s'il vous plait! Team Naniwa Card Club! Team Seifukai! Team Amonosuzu Group and our own Wild Card Team..."

* * *

_"So what should we call our team then?" Akari asked the group._

_"Team Fairy Tale?" Jun suggested._

_"It sounds too plain," Akari rejected the team name._

_"Team Faerie!" Wanda suggested._

_"Ooh! That's a good one!" Akari said as she listed it down._

_A couple of minutes later of listing , they still haven't though of a good team name._

_"Wah! Why is this so hard?!" Akari scratch her head out of frustration._

_"Mind if I suggest a team name?" Hisoka asked._

_"Do tell," Akari said._

_"If I were to base all of you, your team name would be..."_

* * *

"...Team Fantasia!" Four platforms rose to reveal cardboard cutouts of the teams mentioned.

* * *

_"Why Fantasia?" Akari asked._

_Hisoka chuckled, "Fantasia is the Italian word for the English word, fantasy, which means the faculty or activity of imagining things, especially things that are impossible or improbable. In terms of music, variation. I think it fits the bill for you guys. Since this team is revolving around you, Akari, it makes perfect sense."_

_"What now?" Akari asked._

_"You meant the first meaning, correct?" Prince Charming guessed._

_Hisoka nodded his head, "Exactly. Think about it. You are the Unlucky Student. You may be even dubbed as the Queen of Misfortune. You've been losing matches quite often. A lot of people thought that you are bound to lose all the time. Heck, they didn't even believe that you'll make it to the ABC Cup."_

_"You don't have to say all of that stuff, you know," Akari sweatdropped._

_"However, you defeated the odds and proved them wrong. If you look on the bright side, you pulled off a miracle," Hisoka said with determination._

_"A miracle huh? That's a nice ring to it," Akari smiled._

_"I think we've found a team name now," Jun smiled._

_"Yay! Go Team Fantasia!" Wanda cheered._

_"On the other note, if we look at the bad side, you've also defeated the odds. That is to say your streak of bad luck in certain things," Hisoka added which made Akari sulk._

_"Way to ruin the moment!" Hiroki yelled at Hisoka._

* * *

"This doesn't surprise me," Hisoka chuckled at the standees. Wanda and Dorothy sweatdropped.

"Why do you guys hang out with him?" Dorothy asked Wanda.

"I'm still finding answers to that," Wanda answered.

"Is it just me or is Akari the only one who doesn't seem intimidating?" Hiroki asked.

"Consider that Akari is dubbed as the Unlucky Student and her losing streaks all throughout her previous matches, so it's no wonder you think that," Jeanne said.

* * *

"Hey! What gives?" Gao asked, confused about the cardboard cutouts while the crowd started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Why is Shido the only one out there? Where are the others?" Kuguru asked.

"So what's with the creepy cutouts?" Baku asked.

"Maybe they thought that we wouldn't notice," Kiri answered.

"You...you pompous puff pastry! What's the meaning of this charade?!" Principal Ikarino asked, obviously enraged by the turn of events.

"Ah, ah, ah. Zip it you, you wannabe pirate! We all know they will defeat your school for babies the second that ze real tournament begins," Principal Nigirikobush said as the participants, except for Yu, looked slightly annoyed. Yu just laughed it off.

"He's right. Your school for babies should forfeit," Shido added.

A tomato was thrown at the student council's way, hitting him effectively and staining his outfit.

"Wha?"

"Who's the baby now?" Yu giggled as she threw another tomato at Shido. This time, he dodged it.

"No need to stoop on your level," Shido said as he pulls out a handkerchief and removed the stain off of his uniform.

"Hey, Student Council President!" Noboru called Shido.

"What is it?"

"In a few minutes, if your Wild Card doesn't appear soon, you'll lose by default!" Noboru said but Shido remained unaffected by the taunt.

"FYI, the opening round will be between elementary and middle school's very own Wild Card then the rest would be chosen by draws," Paruko said, "Anyways, what Noboru said is true. So if Team Fantasia doesn't show up anytime soon, they will lose by default."

"Why would they let the Wild Cards go first?" Gao asked.

"From what I've heard, it's to give them a chance for one of them to compete in the final round immediately without having to go through each stages. That and to show everyone what both elementary and middle school are capable of," Kuguru explained.

"Think of it as an opening act," Baku added as the principal started to fight again...literally...in the ring...with their upper bodies exposed.

"Let the ABC Cup begin!"

"Now as for the rules, both Wild Cards will compete in the first round and they will serve as an opening act for our tournament," Paruko said, "They get to have the chance to compete and move on to the finals directly without having to go through a lot. Isn't that fun? However it looks like Team Fantasia haven't arrived yet so it looks like Team Trick will-"

"Wah!" The whole crowd looked up to see a white portal opened with four people falling.

"Now that's what you call an entrance," Asmodai laughed as the whole crowd were shock about what they see.

"Buddy Skill On!"

Jun's buddy skill activated as he flew down with Alice beside him on the white circle he's on. Meanwhile Akari was grabbed hold by Prince Charming in his real form and landed on the stage with ease which made fangirls and Kuguru squeal.

"Let's never do that again," Akari said, her eyes swirling out of fear.

"Alice's bad," Alice apologised.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our Wild Card, Akari Mamoru along with her buddy, Prince Charming!" Principal Nigirikobushi introduced them.

Prince Charming placed Akari down on the floor as Alice deactivated her buddyskill.

"Umm...sorry if we're late!" Akari bowed down to the whole crowd.

"Who's that?" Gao asked.

"You don't know her? Did you really live in a cave? That's Aibo's Unlucky Student, Akari Mamoru," Paruko scolded Gao.

"Huh? Never heard of her before," Gao said.

"Bro, she's the little sister of last year's Wild Card, Jun Mamoru. Though she lost most of her matches, you should never underestimate her. She's the Wild Card of this year's ABC Cup after all," Baku said.

"Plus, she's been recently popular due to being buddies with an idol, Takehiko Sasaki aka Prince Charming of Fairy Tale World who's very very handsome...wah! I'm so jealous!" Kuguru said which made the two sweatdrop.

"I can't wait to see how awesome the match between them will be!" Gao grinned.

* * *

"Yu never thought that Akari-senpai will appear! Yu thought she will run," Yu giggled.

"I won't run away from you. We have a score to settle," I said with determination.

"We will see about that," Yu said.

I turn around to face my teammates but I trip and face planted on the floor.

* * *

"She's also known for her clumsiness," Kuguru laughed awkwardly.

"Are you sure that this is not some kind of mistake? Did she really win a spot?" Drum asked.

* * *

"It looks like both teams are ready to start," Paruko said as the two finished shuffling each other's decks. The teams in the stands already.

"Yu will end you!" Yu giggled as she placed her deck on her core gadget.

"I will win this time around! You can bet on it!" I gave her a smile.

If I were to be honest, it seems like she's forced herself to smile. I'm not sure why though.

"She's not her usual self," I whispered to Prince Charming.

"What do you want to do?" Prince Charming whispered back.

"Less talking and more fighting!" Yu yelled.

"Every story ends with a happy ending! Luminize! Happily Ever After!" My core gadget turned into a book and I drew six cards.

"Yu will make your head spin so much that you won't know what hit you! Luminize! Merry Go Around!" Yu's core gadget becomes a witch's hat which she wore now.

"It's time to raise the flag!"

"Fairy Tale World!"

* * *

"Fairy Tale World? I never heard that before," Gao said which made Kuguru and Baku facepalmed themselves.

"Fairy Tale World is a world filled with monsters from fairy tales, fables and folklores. These monsters' skills activates if you have a certain card on the field or your gender," Kuguru explained.

"Thus most players using this world would probably make use of cards centered based on their gender. But there are some cards that don't. In any case, Fairy Tale World is a super strong world," Baku added.

"Oh man! I want to fight against her now," Gao grinned.

* * *

"Magic World!"

"Yu will go first!" Paruko said.

"Charge and draw!" Her hand is still 6 while her gauge becomes 3, "Yu calls Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku (Size 2/4000/1/5000) to the center!" A handsome young man wearing white with blue hair and glasses who's holding a blue gem appeared.

"Aren't plants wonderful?" He said.

* * *

"Here we go again. Yu is saving up her gauge so that she can use some of her cards' costly effects for later," Jun said.

"Will Akari be alright?" Alice asked.

Jun smiled at Alice, "Of course. I've updated her deck this time around."

* * *

"Then Yu calls Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki (Size 1/2000/2/2000) to the right!"

A scientist looking wizard appeared, "Anything new?"

"Yu casts Nice one!" Her hand increased to 5.

"Normally, casting this spell would take her gauge but because of Soichiro's ability, she didn't pay any," Paruko explained, "And since she casted a spell, Ren's critical is at an astounding three (23) and this is still her first turn we're talking about."

"Ren, attack the fighter!" Yu ordered the scientist as I braced myself.

"Let's test these out, shall we?" The scientist took the vials hanging on his waist and threw it at me. It exploded, blue smoke surrounding me (107).

"End of Move."

Yu's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 5  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 6  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Your Move."

"Draw. Charge and draw," My hand becomes 7 as my gauge becomes 3, "I call Nutcracker Prince, Evan (Size 1/4000/1/3000) to the right and I pay 1 gauge to call Jungle Prince, Tarzan (Size 2/5000/2/3000) to the center!"

Two handsome young man, one fully clothed and one who only has a loin cloth, appeared in their respective areas.

"As long as there is a Princess attribute monster or the user is female, those two monsters gain their special effects," Paruko explained.

"I get a double attack," Evan said.

"Me get critical and penetrate," Tarzan said.

"Next, I cast Fairies' Blessings!" Two cards were added to my gauge while my hand increased by one.

"Due to Fairies' Blessings, she gains 2 gauge and 1 card at hand," Paruko said.

"Evan, attack Ren!"

"My pleasure, milady," Evan bowed at me and then proceeded to slash Ren into bits.

"Tarzan, the center!"

"Me make you bye bye!" Tarzan said and gave a drop kick to Soichiro.

"Wah!"

"You next!" Tarzan put his hands together and slammed it onto Yu's head (107).

"Again!"

"Me going to smash!" Tarzan slammed both of his hands once more. However...

"Yu pays 1 gauge and casts Chillax! (78)."

A white barrier prevented Tarzan from hitting Yu.

"Final Phase!"

"That stupid impact card of yours again?" Yu snickered, "Akari-senpai looks like didn't learn her lesson."

I ignored her comment and continued, "I pay 3 gauge and cast Happily Ever After!"

An orb floated above me.

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 7  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 1  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Happily Ever After (Impact)(5)  
O X X

Yu's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 2  
Item: O  
Set Spell: None  
O O O

"Your Move."

"Yu draws. Charge and draw," The number of cards in her hand are five while the number of cards in her gauge are three.

"Be prepared, Akari," Jun said through the screen that appeared in front of me.

"Got it," I responded.

"Yu casts Key of Solomon First Volume to add two gauge and The Second Volume to boot!"

"Yu added gauge, a card and life point (89). Is she going to use her tricks that she used against Akari this time around again?" Paruko said.

"Yu casts Merry Go Around!"

"And there it is, folks! It's her signature set spell! If I'm not mistaken, she may call her buddy at this point," Paruko said.

"I call Magic Artist, Andy (Size 1/1000/2/2000) to the right and I pay 1 gauge because of Andy's skill and buddycall Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster (Size 2/5000/2/4000) to the center (910)!"

"Shall we paint another glorious victory?" Andy smiled.

"I know who you want me to return," Iris said, red aura surrounding Tarzan, "Bye bye, weird caveman."

He turned into card form and got returned back to my hand.

"With Merry Go Around, Yu's gauge went up by 1," Paruko informed everyone.

"Wah! Her life points is back at 10!" I panicked. Wah! I'm in huge trouble!

Okay, Akari! Stay calm. You can do this. You're not the student who loses every time. It's time to make a miracle.

"Well, she's wide open guys. You know what to do," Yu said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Yu blasted me with a red aura while Andy painted something which turned out to be lightning, hitting me (74).

"End of Move."

Yu's Field  
Life: 10  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
O X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 4  
Gauge: 1  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Happily Ever After (Impact)(5)  
O O X

"Yu has created a huge gap between them! What will Akari do?!" Paruko said to make the people be on the edge of their seats.

"My impact's skill," I reduced the card from its soul (54).

"Pfft! That trick again. You've already lost to me by using that card," Yu scoffed.

Is it just me or is Yu...meaner than usual.

"You can do this, little princess!" Prince Charming cheered.

"I draw. Charge and draw," My hand became 5 while my gauge increased to 2.

"Isn't it time for us to make a comeback, little princess?" Prince Charming said with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

I nodded my head in agreement, "I cast Fairies' Blessings twice!"

"Akari has increased her gauge up to an astounding six! In addition to that, because of its special effect, she gains two more new cards to boot! What is she up to folks?! We'll find out momentarily," Paruko commentated.

"I cast Skimming Through The Pages and I will activate its effect to reduce the card in my impact," I said as I reduced the card in its soul, "I pay 1 life and equip Prince's Sword, Legacy (5000/2) (43) and I pay 1 gauge and put the top card of the deck into my buddy's soul and call Prince Charming (Size 2/5000/2/5000) to the left (34)."

"It's finally my time to shine!" He transformed in his battle outfit as he leapt down to his designated platform, "We won't lose this time around."

_"You have nice cards in your hold, Akari. You can end her with __**that**__ move. Yu will be flabbergasted," _Jun said.

_"Fighting, Akari!" _Alice cheered me on.

"Evan, get rid of Andy!"

"As you wish, little princess," Evan responded.

"She's my little princess! Get your own!" Prince Charming scolded the attacking prince while I just sweatdropped.

"For my little princess!"

"My little princess!" Prince Charming yelled once more as I watched Andy turned to bits.

"I'll attack the center!" I left my position.

"Since there's a Prince attribute in the field, the item gets an extra critical (23)!" Paruko said, informing the audience.

"I cast Magical Goodbye!" Iris got sucked into the magic circle then turned into her card form and returned back in Yu's hand. Her gauge increased by 1.

"Prince Charming."

"I got this, little princess," He said, leaping from platform to platform then slashing Yu, "Revenge (108)!"

"End of Move."

Akari's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 2  
Gauge: 4  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Skimming Through The Pages, Happily Ever After (Impact)(3)  
X O X

Yu's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 5  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
O X X

"Akari has lost her chance to turn this around! How can she turn this around?!"

* * *

"Is she going to lose?" Dorothy asked Wanda.

"No way!" Wanda responded, "She can't lose! I want her to win! Win I say!"

"It will be oof to her," Hiroki added, rooting for Akari to win.

"But look at her expression," Hisoka said, pointing at her, "It seems like she's going to win during her next turn."

"Are you psychic or something?" Hiroki asked.

"I can read expressions very well. Thank you very much," Hisoka pouted.

"This is the first time we've seen him pouted, have we?" Hiroki asked, weirded out by their friend.

"Hisoka is truly...ermm...weird," Dorothy sweatdropped.

* * *

"Your Move."

"Yu draws. Charge and draw."

Her hand becomes 2 while her gauge becomes 6. She then smiled at me...evilly, "You'll lose."

"It's not over till it's really over," I said with determination.

"Wah! You look and sound so cool, little princess!" Prince Charming said, fawning over me.

"Yu calls Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki (Size 1/2000/2/2000) to the right and Yu pays 1 gauge and cast Nice One!"

"Yu once again increased her hand to replenish it. in addition to that, she just increased Ren's critical (23)," Paruko commentated.

"Next up, Yu calls Magic Knight of Light, Licht (Size 1/3000/1/4000) and his partner, Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit (Size 1/4000/1/3000) to the center and left as well."

The two monsters clad in white and black appeared in their respective platforms.

"Yu may not be able to finish you this turn but she can finish you during her next turn," Yu giggled.

That's where she's wrong. I already have the card that will let me win the next turn.

"You'll see a little while," I said, smiling, "I move Prince Charming to the center."

"Prince Charming's skill, he has 6000 defense," Paruko informed the audience.

"How can you look so happy when you're about to be destroyed?" Yu asked me.

"She won't be destroyed," Prince Charming responded for me, smiling, "This won't end like the last time, right little princess?" He then gave me a thumbs up.

"Mm," I responded, returning him a thumbs up as well.

"How can you be so positive?!" Yu groaned, "It's sickening Yu! Yu is so going to destroy that smile!"

"And I won't let you destroy my precious little princess's smile," Prince Charming retorted.

"Tsk. Whatever. Licht, attack the center!"

"As you command," He responded.

"Since Licht and Dunkelheit are combo cards who work well with each other, they both gain additional 3000 power and defense (7000/6000)(6000/7000)," Paruko said.

I just smiled.

"Isn't it time to play that card?" Prince Charming said.

"Sorry, Yu. It's your loss this time around," I said, all fired up.

"Huh?" Yu just looked confused.

"I pay 1 gauge and cast Blessing of the Dance Hall!"

"What is this?! Akari has just increased Prince Charming's card in the soul and reduced the card in her impact's coul which spells the end for Yu in this competition," Paruko said.

Though Prince Charming got destroyed in the process, he returned back using his soulguard, "I told you that it won't end like the last time."

"Wah!" Yu cried, "No choice. Dunkelheit, go and say hello to Evan."

"Your wish is my command," Dunkelheit said, jumping off of his platform.

"No way am I going to lose," Evan said, as he jumped off as well, landing at the center battlefield.

Evan did his best to parry Dunkelheit's but he got destroyed in the process.

"Yu will have to end her turn here," Yu sighed. It sounds sad though.

Yu's Field  
Life: 8  
Hand: 0  
Gauge: 5  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Merry Go Around  
X X X

Akari's Field  
Life: 4  
Hand: 1  
Gauge: 3  
Item: O  
Set Spell: Skimming Through The Pages, Happily Ever After (Impact)(2)  
O X O

"This is it folks! Akari might finish Yu this turn!"

"I reduce my impact's soul (21). And now I draw. Charge and draw," My hand becomes 2 while my gauge increased to 4, "This is it. The preparations are now ready. Thanks for this fun fight, Yu."

Yu simply clicked her tongue.

"I pay 1 gauge and activate my set spell and reduce my impact's soul (10)." As soon as I removed it, the orb representing my impact card.

"Here it is folks! As long as the player has 4 or less life, and if the player is male with a Princess attribute monster in the field or a female with a Prince attribute in the field, and the soul of the impact is empty, she can activate it!"

"And we lived happily ever after," Prince Charming and I said in sync, the surroundings engulfed in a bright light.

"This can't be!" Yu screamed as her life immediately turned to 0.

"Game Over. Winner, Akari Mamoru."

"I told you that it won't be the same as last time," Prince Charming said.

"And we have our winner of the Wild Card match. She has brought a miracle...Akari Mamoru!"

I can hear the people screaming and cheering.

"We did it, little princess!" Prince Charming said, hugging me tightly. I simply blushed at the gesture.

"Oi! Cu-Cut i-it out! You're embarassing me," I said as I push away Prince Charming.

My gaze then landed on a sad looking Yu with Iris comforting her.

"Hey Yu!" I yelled, waving at her to get her attention. But she simply ignored me and left with Iris.

"Yu, wait up!" I go after her.

"O-Oi! Little Princess!"

* * *

"That's just a fluke," Shido scoffed, "There is no way that girl win through her skills."

"Don't underestimate her," Sofia said to Shido, "There's a reason why_ he _wants her. She may have the potential."

"As if."

* * *

"Mm. Excellent. I hope you continue to grow stronger, my dear old friend," The person smirked, watching Akari on their tablet.

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...in today's Buddyfight Corner!

Wanda: Our authoress would like to give an announcement before we give the card or character of the chapter.

Authoress: This is the authoress speaking! It's been a long time since I've updated this book. My reasons are that I've been practicing my drawing skills and trying to psyche myself up. The more I'm psyche, the more I'm productive. My update schedule would be once in every two weeks until I've made chapters ahead. I will edit the past chapters to look for errors. Well, take the floor, Wanda, Dorothy.

Wanda: Now that you've mention it, it has been a long time.

Dorothy: It's so good to be back. And today's card is Blessing of the Dancehall created by the supporting and awesome person, jesteban248.

Wanda: This card saved Akari's butt. It's a spell card with the defense attribute. This can only be activated when a card with Charming or Maiden in its name is attacked. It lets you remove one of the cards in the soul of your cards and place it inside of the monster's soul.

Dorothy: Man! She did pull of a miracle.

Wanda: Oh! Fun fact. The team's name...it was named by jesteban248.

Dorothy: Oh yeah! The team name sounds awesome! It suits Akari very well.

Wanda: Anyways, we're out of time. This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...Dorothy...

Authoress:...and the Authoress...

All:...Signing off!


	20. Chapter 19

"Yu, wait up!" Akari said, going after her.

"O-Oi! Little Princess!" Prince Charming followed.

* * *

"Sorry guys. Akari went to chase after Yu," Jun said with Alice accompanying him.

"Eh?!" Wanda screamed.

"Akari is quite interesting," Hisoka chuckled to himself.

"You're such a weirdo, Hisoka," Hiroki sweatdropped.

"I better look-"

"I'll look for her," Hisoka volunteered, "I'm quite good at finding people."

"Of course, he has me," Soushi said.

"Besides, you need to collect data from the fighters to help you," Hisoka added.

"True to that," Jun said.

"Maybe we should-"

"No need," Hisoka cuts off Wanda this time, "You guys should enjoy watching the fights."

"I'm counting on you to find my best friend," Wanda said.

Hisoka just nodded his head, "Let's go, Soushi."

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position.

* * *

"Yu!" I was already outside the building along with Prince Charming, "Yu!"

"Why are you looking for that girl, little princess?" Prince Charming asked, grabbing my wrist and stopping me on my tracks.

I turned around to look at Prince Charming and said, "Because she's sad."

"But didn't she hurt you? Hurt your friend? Insulted your brother?" Prince Charming pointed out, "Don't you despise her? If I were in that situation, I would not talk to her...ever!"

"I still dislike her for doing so," I said.

"See?"

"However, as it stands...looking at her state...Yu needs a shoulder," I said, " I don't like seeing anyone sad even if they are bad. That's why...I need to look for her and make her smile."

Prince Charming sighed, "You have a kind heart, little princess. That's quite admirable of you. Alright then, little princess. Let's go fi-"

We suddenly heard someone crying.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Prince Charming.

"Yes, I hear that. It's coming from there," Prince Charming pointed in the direction where the sound was coming from.

"It's better if you lead the way. You know me," I laugh nervously.

"Why of course, little princess," Prince Charming responded as he did as I requested.

Luckily, the crying sound wasn''t so far. It was actually near the Aibo fighting stage. I know that it's ridiculous to get lost when you're near where you're needed to be but this is me we're talking about after all.

It was coming from behind a bush. We took a peek to see a familiar hat. It was Yu who was crying while her buddy, Iris, was trying to console her.

"Cheer up, Yu! You'll win next year! I'm sure of it!"

"That doesn't really matter anymore," Yu said, "No matter how much I tried to get attention...nothing works whether I did something good or something bad."

She's not speaking in her usual third person point of view.

"Hi, Yu!" I walked up to the pair. Prince Charming followed suit.

"Gah!" Yu screamed.

"Ummm...Akari...ermmm...Prince Charming...what are you doing here?" Iris asked.

I watched Yu rubbing her eyes and calming herself down. She sighed, "Go ahead and laugh how pathetic I am. Rub your victory on my face."

"Yu," Iris looks at her buddy with concern.

"Oi! Who do you think you are?" Prince Charming screamed.

"I'm someone everyone despises because of what I've done. Go ahead and say what you have to say. It's not like I care," Yu sighed.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" I asked permission.

Yu ignored me.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, sitting beside her.

"I'm not in the mood to see you so please be quick about it," Yu said, obviously annoyed at our presence.

"So...ummm...how are you holding up?" I asked nervously.

"What do you think, genius?" Yu said, sarcasm dripping, "Why did you come here anyways?"

"I was worried about you," I answered.

"Huh?" Yu turned her head to look at me. Confusion painted on her face, "Why would you be worried about me? Aren't I the worst?"

"Thank you," Prince Charming said. I look at Prince Charming with a look that says "keep quiet" and he understood immediately.

"I'm sure I've done something horrible to you, your brother and friends. In addition to that, we're enemies. I've said a lot of horrible stuff yet here you are...worried about someone as horrible as me," Yu said.

"It's because you're sad," I responded, "Enemy or not, I can't bear to see someone sad. It breaks my heart to see someone like that."

Yu lightly giggled, "You're weird."

"I know," I said, lightly chuckling.

"Are you feeling a little better now, Yu?" Iris asked.

Yu giggled, "Yu is feeling a little bit better."

"Thank goodness," Iris sighed.

"By the way, can I ask you another question?" I asked Yu.

"Sure, go ahead," Yu responded.

"Now that we've talked properly, it sounds like you're not the meanie that you've shown us. It also sounds like you're not that kind of person so why act like one?" I asked. I have this...feeling after all

"Oi! That's a very very very personal question!" Iris pointed out, "Yu, you don't have to-"

"It's fine," Yu cut Iris off.

"Yu..."

"Yu can tell you. Yu simply wanted attention," Yu answered, "In Yu's house, her parents were always busy with their work. They don't have time with Yu. Even before Yu became like this, in school, Yu didn't always get attention with the others. So Yu resorted becoming a trickster. It helps feel Yu be less lonely even if it meant hurting people because Yu gained their attention. Good or bad attention...it's alright with Yu."

"But you're also hurting others to the point that they're sick of you," I pointed out, "Do you really want that to happen?"

"Of course not!" Yu responded.

"Then stop it. The more you do, the more you scare them away," I said.

"Little princess is right," Prince Charming said, "If you want someone to like you and gain their attention, just be yourself. Being yourself is the best way. If they don't like you despite that, it's because they are blind. You are awesome in your own way, Yu! Someday, someone will have an eye on you...I mean in a good way."

"Wow, Prince Charming...," I was blushing at his words, "No wonder you're Prince Charming."

I glanced at Yu and Iris who were also blushing.

"Seems like your fangirls have added, Prince Charming."

"Hisoka! How did you find us?" I asked, my gaze landing on him.

"A detective must never reveal his secrets," Hisoka winked at me, giving the silent gesture.

"You're weird, Hisoka," I giggled.

"By the way, the others are looking for you," Hisoka said, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," I said, "Hey, Yu, Iris, want to-"

"Yu!" A brunette boy ran up to us, "I've been looking for you!"

"Haru," Yu looks at the boy named Haru.

"A-Are you o-okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Yu is fine. Thanks for asking," Yu responded.

"Seems like you have a fine friend, Yu," Prince Charming said, smiling at Yu.

Yu simply blushed at Prince Charming. It looks like Yu gained a crush for Prince Charming.

"Y-Yes! Ha-Haru and Yu are friends!" Yu stuttered.

"Welps! Looks like everything ended up well today," Iris said.

"Anyways, want to come with us, Yu, Iris, Haru?" I asked them once more.

"Is it alright for us?" Yu asked.

I smiled, "Of course. You're our friend after all if you don't mind us calling you our friend."

Yu shook her head, "We'd love to."

Looks like we've gained more friends. Our group is becoming bigger and bigger.

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...in today's Buddyfight Corner!

Wanda: Today, we have a special guest for the corner.

Yu: *comes in* Hi hi! Yu's name is Yu Itazura. Nice to meet you all!

Dorothy: Actually erm...you're the person of this chapter for today so tell us about yourself.

Yu: *giggles* Yu is an elementary student from Aibo. She's in the fifth grade. Yu's name is "The Devilish Witch of Aibo" and Yu's buddy is Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster.

Dorothy: *whispers* Fun fact. Yu just gained a crush on Prince Charming.

Wanda: Since Akari has ermm...treated you as a friend, I will as well.

Yu: *giggles* Yu will do her best to be your friend!

Wanda: That's all the time we have for today, folks. This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy...Dorothy...

Yu: *giggles*...Yu Itazura...

All: ...Signing off!


	21. Chapter 20

"Are you crazy, Akari?" Jun screamed.

"It is rather surprising, isn't it?" Hisoka chuckled, "Then again, this is Akari we're talking about here."

"Why would you bring this annoying brats here?!" Jun asked angrily, glaring at Yu and Iris.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Yu's friend bowed his head, apologising to Jun.

"Can't we be just friends?" I asked Jun, hoping for him to say yes even if it's a small chance he would.

"Akari-senpai and Takehiko-sama opened Yu's eyes!" Yu said, "Yu will try her best to be good to you all!"

Jun raised his eyebrow, doubting Yu's word. This is going to be a long day. Welp, time to watch the next matches!

* * *

**Opening 1: Sense of Wonder  
sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ik**ō  
(That's right, we can do it! Even if our lives are filled with unanswered questions)

Akari appeared facing to the left. She turned her face to the front and gave a smile and a salute then disappeared. Prince Charming appeared facing to the right then turns to the front to give a smile as well. The background is the buddyfight stage at Aibo Academy.

**fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**  
(The miraculous door is right before our eyes.)

The screen turned black for a second then shows Akari and Prince Charming in front of a strange double door. Their hands in each surface of the door and pushed it to reveal a bright light. The two covered their eyes using their arm.

**kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**  
(This entire world is a wonderland.)

The light dissipates as the two uncovered their eyes to see Wanda, Jun, Hiroki and Hisoka talking to each other. Alice is seen chasing Dorothy while Jeanne and Soushi watched the two run. Akari and Prince Charming walked towards the group. The current background is a grass field.

**bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**  
(We're already wondering!)

They noticed the two going near them. The group stopped what they were doing, run up to the pair and smiled and talked to them.

**doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**  
(When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it?)

The group is seen to be laughing when all of a sudden Akari looked up to the sky. The group did the same and looked up as well. The camera went upwards then stops to show the title "Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale". Then the title shone bright.

**jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?**  
**ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**  
(Who am I? And what is real?  
Why can't we see tomorrow?)

The light dissipates to reveal Akari, in her room, looking at herself sadly at the mirror. The reflection reveals to be her younger self looking happy. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to reveal it was Prince Charming who did then smiled at her. Akari smiled back then looks at the sky. The background changed from inside her room to outside somewhere when she turned around.

**koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**  
**kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**  
(The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?)

The camera transitioned to show the group consisting of Wanda, Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka, Dorothy, Alice, Jeanne and Soushi at the castle with Jun fixing their decks while they talk. Two shadow figures walks passed the camera almost as if intersecting. Akari noticed this and looks from side to side to see no one. But she looked sad as if she knows who passed by.

**oshiete _Sense of Wonder_**  
(Tell me! Sense of Wonder.)

The screen is as if it's blinking while showing the memories of a younger Akari with her family, friends and two unknown children.

**jinsei wa shugyou nari**  
(Teach it! Life is full of teachings!)

The blinking transition stopped and showed a determined Akari looking at her "Happily Ever After" Impact card. Prince Charming placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. Prince Charming gave her a nod as if he understood her. Akari smiled and opened the door. The pair entered there, running.

**dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**  
(So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries!)

The camera transition is as if it's turning, showing each characters. Akari slashing monsters with Prince's Sword, Legacy, Prince Charming dodging and countering, Jun using the White Hare's Pocket Watch to summon a portal so that he wouldn't get hit by the incoming attack from a monster, Alice jumped kicks the monster hitting his head, Wanda casting a spell and Dorothy punching a monster. The background is the buddyfight stage.

**arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**  
(I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.)

The spinning of the camera stopped and Akari was shown, who stares at the two older figures in her memory. She run towards them.

**mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**  
(A wonder life that's under a spell.  
Our future is full of wonder!)

The background changed once more. This time, it's Aibo Academy. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looks to her side to see Prince Charming who did that. He gave her a reassuring smile. Jun, Alice and Hisoka also gave her a reassuring smile. To her other side was none other than Wanda, Dorothy and Hiroki who also gave her a smile.

**shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**  
(It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!)

Akari started to run. The others followed her.

**Let's Wondering!**

* * *

Akari suddenly jumped upwards with the characters still running after her and freeze in position."Aww! Too bad that Tetsu lost. Yu was rooting for him too," Yu sulked, "Yu wants the elementary team to win! At the very least GaoGao, kitty boy won and ninja boy!"

"Yeah! Go elementary division! Whoo!" Iris cheered, then proceeded to eat a piece of takoyaki.

"Did you see the look on Mr. Loser President's face?"

"Yeah! It was priceless!" Yu and Iris laughed so loud that people started to give them confused and annoyed looks for maybe being too noisy as we ate the snacks my mother prepared which consisted of takoyaki, sandwiches, mochi and a vegetable salad.

"Ummmm...Akari...," Hiroki looks at me, shooting me with a weird look. Not just him but the others as well.

"I'll just cut down to the chase. What the heck are the brats doing here with us?!" Jun asked, annoyed at ermmm...the duo pranksters' presence.

"Giee!" Yu's brown haired friend screeched, hiding behind Yu out of fear of Jun.

I just laughed awkwardly as a response. Hopefully, they will get along. But as far as I'm concerned, I can feel a war incoming. I hope I'm wrong.

"I want to get to know Yu, Iris and Yu's friend more," I answered then I turned my head to look at Yu's friend, "Ummm...who are you again?"

"I'm H-Haru...Haru Kobayashi. I-It's ni-nice t-to me-meet y-you," Haru introduced himself.

"Honestly, Akari. You're too kind for your own good," Jun sighed out of frustration.

"Akari has a kind heart," Alice pointed out.

"Akari-senpai, you're funny!" Yu giggled, "Yu just told Haru's name earlier."

"She's right," Prince Charming sided with Yu.

"I can't help it," I sighed, "This is a condition I need to live with."

"Hey! No bullying my bff!" Wanda exclaimed, "It's something

"I'm truly blessed to have a kind buddy like her!" Prince Charming said in an appreciative tone of voice.

"Yu is so lucky to meet you two," Yu said, sighing dreamily while peering at us.

"No more being a bad girl, okay?" Prince Charming told Yu in a cute way which made Yu melt.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Yu responded enthusiastically, giving him a salute.

"Oh yeah. Did you know where the erm...weird one went to?" Dorothy interjected.

Oh yeah. Where did Hisoka go?

"Should we look for him?" Jeanne asked.

"Nah. He said that he has something to do so he can't come," Hiroki informed us.

"When did the two of you get close?" I asked since I'm quite outdated. Either that or I'm not really aware.

"When you were really busy, we would usually hang out, fix our decks, give tips and so on and so forth," Hiroki shrugged.

"Wah! We're out of snacks!" Yu screamed.

"No worries!" My mother suddenly appeared out of nowhere, bringing us another plate of takoyaki and sandwiches, "I'm here to save the day!"

"You're the best, mom!" I gave her a thumbs up. She gave me a thumbs up as well.

It's sad that Hisoka won't be able to be with us. I hope he's doing alright.

* * *

"Why did you suddenly disappear on them like that, Hisoka?" My buddy, Soushi, asked while we strolled around the academy, "You left before the final match for the day is over."

"Don't you find the tournament strange?" I answered Soushi's question with my own.

"You mean the disappearance of Genma Todoroki?" Soushi guessed.

"Yeah. That one," I said, "Genma Todoroki...the leader of the Seifukai...a highly respected leader...a serious person...I'm sure that he's not the type to just disappear so that rules out him running away from the tournament which can only mean one thing..."

"You don't mean..."

I nodded my head, "As much as I hate to say this but there is a possibility that Genma's been kidnapped."

"But why would they do that? And how's that even possible?!" My buddy asked, "Isn't he strong?"

I stop on my tracks and look at Soushi with an "Are you serious?" face. Soushi sweatdrops at my expression. I start to explain, "Genma disappeared the day the tournament began. It cannot be the days before the tournament since I've seen him a couple of times. So it can only mean that he disappeared today. And why? It's because it looks like that they want strong contenders to disappear."

"Then what about my other question?"

"I'm getting to that," I sighed, "It's absurd to get the Seifukai leader caught off guard since he's fully trained. However, normally, it would be even impossible to just call out the Seifukai leader for a chat...unless you have the power to call him out."

"So you mean to say...is that why we're here in the academy?" Soushi got my message exactly.

I nod my head in response, "Let's get going to the student body's room, shall we?"

* * *

"How can this be?! I can't believe I lost to a...a...kid!" Shido vented out. Sofia just sighed.

They are right in front of the door. Shido slid the door to the right, revealing Hisoka and Soushi seated on the couch.

"Hiya, Mr. President, Ms. Vice President," Hisoka greeted, giving them a smile.

"Gah!" Shido squealed.

"What are you two doing here?" Sofia asked in an annoyed voice.

"We're just here to...ask some questions," Hisoka answered, standing up from the couch and walking towards Shido until he was a few feet away. Soushi did the same, "So, where's the Seifukai leader?" He asked in a serious tone, glaring at the student body president.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Shido acted innocent but Hisoka saw right through him.

"Isn't it weird that the right hand of Genma was the one who participated instead of himself?" Hisoka pointed out.

"W-Well, it couldn't be helped. Genma was missing after all," Shido responded.

"I've thought long and hard about the possibilities and found out the answer. You have something to do with his disappearances!" Hisoka said with conviction, pointing his finger at Shido, "Genma is too strong to be kidnapped and I've seen him a couple of times before the tournament day so I know that he can't be missing. So there can be one possibility: someone asked them to meet up. From what I know, no one can invite the Seifukai leader to have a chat or something like that unless you're a Seifukai member yourself or at least what I can deduct or if you have the power to summon them. Of course, teachers are out which can only mean one thing: You, the student body, is responsible for his disappearance since you're the only possibility left!"

"Sofia!"

"On it."

Sofia presses something on her tablet, making the hatch open. However...

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice the trap door," Hisoka chuckled, holding his core gadget as the smoke became more apparent to them, "I've already prepared just in case. Never underestimate a detective's will."

Along with Soushi, they flew right through the window.

"Sofia, capture them!" Shido ordered Sofia, panicking since Hisoka may report it to the Seifukai.

"Da."

* * *

"Am I good or am I good?" Hisoka chuckled while Soushi simply sweatdropped as they flew.

"We're almost there now," Soushi said, pointing to the Seifukai's clubhouse.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Out of nowhere, chains suddenly bind the two.

"What the?"

"Hisoka and his buddy, captured," Sofia said in a monotone voice, appearing in front of them with longer hair, holding a glowing card.

Hisoka's eyes widened. It's not because of the predicament they are in. In fact, he found it amusing that he wanted to laugh. What really caught his eye was the glowing card which he thought that it only meant one thing...

"Di-Did you just bring that card to reality?" Hisoka deduced.

"B-But that's impossible unless you have the same ability as the Boy Wonder Cop," Soushi added.

"Don't worry, you'll forget about it soon enough."

* * *

"Huh?" I looked around the area, "Soushi, why are we at school again?"

I tried to think about it but nothing came to my mind.

"I don't know. I can't remember," Soushi responded, looking at daze.

"We were supposed to do something but I guess we've finished it," I said, still lost in thought. Is Akari's forgetfulness rubbing on me? Hmmmm...

"Since we've finished what we came here to do, want to go to Akari's place?" Soushi suggested.

"Yeah, let's not think about this," I said.

With that, Soushi activating my buddy skill, I fly alongside Soushi who's riding a dragon to Akari's place.

"You just let them go?!" Shido screamed at Sofia.

"Da," Sofia responded, not flinching at Shido's behavior.

"Wah! What are we going to do?! If they find out-"

"No need to worry," Sofia cutoff Shido, "I made sure that they've forgotten already."

**Buddyfight Corner:**

Wanda: This is Wanda Yumetochi...

Dorothy:...and Dorothy...

Both:...in today's Buddyfight Corner!

Wanda: Today, we're going to talk about Hisoka Satou...erm...the weird one in the group.

Dorothy: I'm still thinking for a reason on why you guys hangout with him.

Wanda: I actually don't have a clue. But anyways, Hisoka is our classmate in Aibo Academy and he's thirteen years old. He's quite known for his deduction skills in the school that people who lost something for example...they come to him and he finds it in no time so he's dubbed as the "Detective of Aibo".

Dorothy: And his buddy is Dragon Knight, Soushi...I find it weird what Soushi saw in Hisoka.

Wanda: Ditto.

Dorothy: Anyways, we're out of time! This is Dorothy...

Wanda:...and Wanda Yumetochi...

Both:...Signing off!


End file.
